Kairi II
by FFGirl15
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been going out for a while now and now that school's back in session, there's a new girl at DIHS. There's just one problem. She likes Sora too and tries to split them up to get to him! COMPLETE! SoraxKairi
1. Back at School

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I already tried a sequel to **_**Kairi**_**, but I didn't like the way it was going, but I got a better idea of how to write it after looking at ****sora**** and ****kairi****fanart****. So yeah, here's the REWRITTEN VERSION. **

Chapter 1: Back at School

**Kairi's**** POV**

(A/N: Just so you know, Sora and Kairi are talking on instant messenger right now.)

**x****keybladeprince**** x says: how has driving been 4 u?**

**x****princessofheart**** x says: terrible. I got a speeding ticket 2day --**

**x****keybladeprince**** x says: don't sweat it, I'll pay 4 it **

**x****princessofheart**** x says: no way ****sora****, I have 2 pay 4 it. **

**x****keybladeprince**** x says: who said the key blade master has 2 follow the law? **

**x****princessofheart**** x says: u r such a bad boy -laughs- kidding XD**

"Kairi, it's ten thirty! Go to bed!" My mom called from downstairs. Was my typing really that loud?

"Fine!" I replied.

**x****princessofheart**** x says: my mom is kicking me off the computer rite now **

**x****keybladeprince**** x says: ok I'll see u 2morrow. ****Luv**** u -kisses-**

**x****princessofheart**** x says: -blushes- ****luv**** u 2 **

I sent my last message on the instant messenger before finally shutting down my computer after talking with Sora for like an hour. I just crawled right into bed and just stared at the ceiling considering I wasn't tired and didn't want to go to bed right now. I guess my mom wanted me to get some extra sleep before my first day of tenth grade tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to going to school at all. I liked summer. It was the one time where I was able to just kick back and relax with my friends on the island every single day.

Summer actually wasn't the best time of year for me for the past two summers. Last summer was the year I lost my heart and Sora had to go and rescue me. And then this summer, it started out really bad. My friends and I went to summer camp, but there was a time when Sora and I kind of got lost on a hike, camped out in the woods, and nearly got killed by a rabid grizzly bear. Well, actually Sora was the one who nearly got killed. That bear seriously just tore him up badly and he was on the verge of dying. Luckily, he lived and life went on. The rest of summer went on alright. Sora and I have actually been going out for two months now and the relationship is going along great.

Although, I wish I had some extra summer time since I didn't like the start of summer, but oh well, I'll just have to look forward to next summer. Hey, when Sora came back in Freshman year, it flew by at the end, so the entire year will fly by since I'll be Sora and Riku. Plus, I have my new friends that I can talk to, Roxas and Namine. Thinking about all of this stuff made me sleepy, so I just rolled onto my side and went to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My alarm clock went off at 6 in the morning. I slowly and groggily woke up. I used to not have to wake up so early, but now that Sora is attending school, I have to go to his house every morning to wake him up since his mom isn't able to wake him up. That Sora, he's always famous for his laziness. I undressed myself before going into my bathroom to get a shower in. As I turned on the water, I turned on the radio. "Heaven" by DJ Sammy was playing. I really like that song, so I began to sing along with it. It reminded me a lot of Sora and I.

After a shower, I went back into my room and grabbed my school uniform. It was the same as last year. A white blouse with a blue tie, a blue skirt, blue socks, and black shoes. I truly didn't like these uniforms. I liked wearing whatever I wanted to school. After putting the blouse on, I rolled up the sleeves since I was fond of wearing tank-tops in warm weather. I then went and put a charm necklace on and my other bracelets. I ran a brush quickly through my auburn hair, grabbed my new purple backpack, and then went and got some cereal in the kitchen.

Then, it was time for me to grab my whistle. In case you're wondering about the whistle, it's what I use to wake up Sora in the mornings when he sleeps in too much. However, the weekday mornings I'll need to use this all the time since he won't wake up on his own at 6 in the morning. It was 7:15 right now and Sora lived next door to me, so I was able to just walk there. When I got to the door, I rang the doorbell and a middle-aged woman with long, brown hair that went down to her waist and green eyes opened the door. She was wearing night gown right now, which I wouldn't blame her for considering it was really early in the morning.

"He's still asleep, isn't he?" I asked referring to Sora.

"Be my guest." She said before I walked upstairs into Sora's room. Sora was still asleep. His spiky hair was sticking out all over the place and I could hear him inhaling and exhaling as he snoozed. I then took out my whistle and put it into my mouth and blew as hard as I could into the whistle. Sora freaked out and fell out of his bed. He was wearing a red and white shirt with red pants for his pajamas. (A/N: Similar to Roxas's only they're red.)

"Ow man! Just one more minute!" Sora whined as he began crawling into bed.

"Not so fast, Sora Hikari!" I laughed before pulling him away from his bed and then sitting on it. Sora rubbed his blue eyes and then gasped.

"You're sitting on my haven!" Sora freaked out. "I can't function without it!"

"Come on, go get ready. School begins in less than an hour."

I laughed as he went into the bathroom and changed. His room had a white wall with a desk in it and a bed with blue blankets next to his window. There were shelves filled with books and pictures and other things. I walked over to where his pictures were and looked at them. There was one of him and Riku as babies. They wore nothing except diapers. Then there was one of him standing with one foot on a blitzball and he was holding a wooden sword in one of his hands. He looked about 10 years old. Then, there was one of Sora and I. It was last summer. Sora was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and I was holding onto his hands as well. I picked it up and looked at it.

Within 15 minutes, Sora was ready to go. He had a school uniform as well. It was basically the same as ours only they wore pants instead of skirts and their shirts where bigger. We finally set out the door as Sora grabbed his green backpack and an apple to go for breakfast. He also grabbed his house key, which also had his car key on it. We took the Driver's ED class from the middle of July to the middle of August and we got our permits a couple of weeks ago. We needed to drive for three months before we could get our licenses. Sora and I stepped out the door and started walking. We lived near the school, so we walked because we were close enough and also to save money on gas for our cars.

"So, you looking forward to tenth grade?" Sora asked taking a bite from his apple.

"No, but you sound like you are." I replied and he laughed. "Are you?"

"Nope." He replied shaking his head. "But hey, as long as we're there together, it'll be cool, right?"

"Yeah." I said as Sora took my hand in his. We just continued walking down towards Destiny Islands High School hand in hand and heard a familiar voice calling at us. We turned around as we saw someone we knew running towards us behind another couple walking the same way we were.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" We turned around and saw a girl our age who had brown hair that curled to the sides, green eyes, and was carrying a pink and white purse. The couple who was walking behind us looked behind and looked at her. "Not you! I don't even know you!" She said as she ran past them and eventually caught up to us.

"Hey Selphie, you looking forward to tenth grade?" I asked as I grabbed Sora's hand and the three of us resumed walking.

"No. 'Cause that means Riku's fan girls are back." Selphie pouted.

"Don't worry about it, Selph. There are plenty of guys for you." Sora said.

"Right." She sighed and noticed Sora and I walking hand in hand. "So, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Two months." Sora replied as his grip on my hand tightened and he grinned.

"Aw! You guys are totally gonna get married!" Selphie cooed.

"Uh, we're not so sure yet." I laughed nervously and blushed. "We still have to get to school on time."

After walking for a few minutes, we eventually made it to the school. It hadn't changed at all over the summer. The only thing that will be different is that last year's seniors will be gone and there'll be new freshmen this year. As we were coming onto campus, our other friends, Riku, Wakka, and Tidus were waiting for us. Riku was leaning against the flagpole with his hands in his pocket talking with Tidus, who was listening to his I-pod and Wakka was near them bouncing a blitz ball off of his knees. Riku and the other boys came and greeted us.

"Hey! What's happening, man!" Wakka greeted Sora in his funny accent.

"Finally! We need to pick up our schedules!" Tidus said taking out his black earphones.

"Yep, I just hope we don't end up in Health class." Riku mumbled.

"You mean that class that teaches us about se…" Selphie began to blurt out.

"Yes!" We all answered.

The six of us walked into the school. My other friends didn't change too much over the summer. Although Tidus's voice is a lot deeper and more mature than it was a year ago, so I guess you can say he finally hit puberty. (A/N: Tidus now sounds like his FFX voice.) Riku wanted to trim his hair some, so it wasn't all the way half past his back, it was more just barely past his shoulders now, and it wasn't falling into his face this time. Wakka is still the same, Selphie's still the same, and of course, Sora hasn't changed one bit, which is how I like it.

We all got our schedules after going into the office. Then we switched them around and saw what classes we had. I had English first with Sora and Riku, History second with Selphie and Tidus, Algebra II with Tidus and Sora, Biology II with Riku and Wakka, and Health with all of them. Apparently, we did get into Health, which is kind of weird, because we put that as the class we wanted the least. Well, maybe it won't be too bad. Maybe we'll actually learn something in that class. I mean come on, it's basically like a whole extra science class.

"Damn! We got Health!" Riku groaned.

"Hey, maybe it won't be that bad. I mean who knows? Something amazing might happen, Riku." I said rubbing his back.

"I guess so."

"Well, class starts in five minutes, we should get to English now." Sora suggested. Riku and I agreed as we headed to our first period class.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**At Lunch**

Okay, let's just skip ahead to lunch, so that you don't have to hear about my boring day so far. I'm going to have to read a whole bunch of Shakespeare plays in English. I have to do two current events each month for History. My Algebra II teacher already gave us homework, so that sucks. That's basically it so far. I only have two more classes to go before the days is over. I have Biology next, which I'm actually looking forward to since I like Biology. Then Health is next and school's officially over.

I walked out of Algebra class with Sora and Tidus as we headed over to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Sora and I listened to my I-pod on our way over to the cafeteria, but when Riku caught up to us, he just snagged them out of our ears. I guess he was trying to tell us something and we were ignoring him. After reaching the cafeteria and getting food, we all met up at a table and sat down.

"What class do you guys have next?" Selphie asked.

"Biology." Riku, Wakka, and I answered at the same time.

"I have History next." Sora said.

"I have English next, which I really don't want to go to today." Selphie groaned as she bit onto her tacos.

"Come on guys. There's only two more hours left after lunch then we're done for the day." I tried to cheer them up, but they all just groaned.

"Seriously Kairi, there's NOTHING that can cheer me up right now!" Riku groaned, but then his eyes lit up while he was looking at something.

"Riku?" Tidus asked shaking him. "Riku!"

"What?"

"What's you staring at, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Wakka, do you know who that is?" Riku asked pointing at somebody. It was a girl who looked like a junior. She had long, blue hair pulled into a ponytail, blue eyes, and wore a school uniform like mine.

"Oh, her name is Sapphire Sugiyama. She's in my Trigonometry class, ya. Why?"

"Nothing." Riku said quickly looking straight ahead. That made me wonder about something.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**In Health Class**

Biology II actually went by quickly. I'm actually supposed to be in Chemistry, but they put me in Biology early, so I was one science class ahead of Sora and Selphie and in the same class as Riku and Wakka. The teacher let us know about what we were doing. It was basically like doing Biology I only we're doing more and going deeper into the subject. So, anyway, my next subject was now Health. I decided to walk with Riku and Wakka since we were all going to that class next. We would meet Sora and Selphie there a the class.

When we arrived at the class, Sora was lying back in his chair with his feet on the desk and Selphie was shivering a lot hiding behind a big textbook for some reason. I took the empty seat Sora was saving next to him while Riku and Wakka sat behind me. I just wanted this period to end soon because I wanted to go home! I was tired! After we arrived at the class, a minute later, the bell rang and the teacher came in and greeted us. I just had to ask Selphie what her problem was.

"Selphie, why are you hiding like that?" I asked taking the book from her.

"B-Because this class talks about sex! And I heard that we have to play house!" She whispered.

"House? What do you mean by that?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. But I heard it was terrible!"

"Dammit! That's it, I'm transferring outta here!" Riku declared. Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked and the anger fumes calmed down.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" It was the same girl from lunch. Riku shook his head and pulled out the chair for her. The teacher then came up and began to lecture on what we'll be doing.

"Okay class. In this class, you'll learn about your body, but this isn't Biology class, so we'll just learn about what drugs do to your body, what being fat does to your body and how some people become fat, your reproductive system, and you'll also get to learn what it feels like to be a parent in case your reproductive system is activated too quickly." The teacher simply said.

"Could you clarify that, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Basically, you and a partner will be taking care of one of these!" The teacher then pulled out a baby doll from a box. All of the girls cooed. "Coo all you want girls, but once you get one of these, you won't be cooing for long."

After the teacher finally stopped talking, everybody was able to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the period. The girl who sat next to Riku was doodling on some paper and it looked like Riku was going to make a move on her. I asked Sora if he wanted to eavesdrop on them and he liked the idea, so we just simply listened in on them while pretending to listen to my I-pod. Riku then opened his mouth and began his speech.

"So, how's your day been?" He just asked coolly while leaning back in his chair.

"Oh you know, just average." She replied.

"Yeah. So, what's your name?" Riku asked. "I'm Riku. Riku Irino." He extended his hand out and the girl took it and shook it.

"Riku? Cool name." She giggled. "I'm Sapphire Sugiyama."

"Sapphire…wow. That's really pretty." I saw Riku blush ten shades of red. Riku turned to us and mouthed 'help' at us. I then decided to start something up.

"So Sapphire, you have any plans for the weekend?" I asked Sapphire for Riku.

"No, why?"

"Well, Kairi and I were going out on Friday night and we asked Riku if he wanted to double with us. But he doesn't have a date. So, he was wondering if you wanted to go out with him?" Sora asked looking at both of them.

"Yeah, what he said!" Riku said nervously even though that wasn't our original plan. Her grin then went to a frown as the bell rang for us to leave class.

"I have to go, sorry!" Sapphire said before rushing out of the class.

"You got burned, ya?" Wakka laughed nervously. Riku just glared at him and walked out of the class with Sora and I.

We decided to walk home with Riku since he was feeling pretty bad about being rejected by that girl. I didn't get why she said no. The only time a girl did say no is when they paid her a million munny and even then, they probably would've said yes anyway. Riku was silent the whole time. Sora kept on shaking him trying to snap him out of his thoughts, but he would just stay quiet.

After we arrived at Sora's house, the three of us went in. Sora's house was closer, so we went to his place. We just settled in a room that had a couch, a pool table, a TV, a PS2, and a DVD player. Sora went into the kitchen to get us drinks while we waited for him. I was sitting on the couch with Riku who was just fiddling with the black 8 ball from the pool table. I didn't like it when Riku was quiet like this, it meant he was sick or depressed.

"Riku, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you've been like this for a while now." Sora said bringing in three cans of soda. He threw one to Riku and handed me one as he sat next to me. "What's going on?"

"I don't understand." Riku said suddenly. He must've been thinking out loud. "I really liked her."

"Oh, so this is about Sapphire, isn't it?" I teased him.

"So? What if it is?"

"It's fine Riku, now you won't be left out and lonely when Kairi and I hang out alone." Sora said locking my hand with his.

"But wait, how come you're so upset about her when a girl just rejected you a week ago and you didn't care?" I asked.

"Sapphire…she's…different. I feel something special when I'm around her." Riku explained. There was just one possible explanation.

"You love her." I said putting hand on his shoulder. Riku just blushed. "Riku, maybe we went to fast on asking her out for you. Maybe you should just go talk to her alone."

"Maybe you're right. I'll go see her tonight." Riku said grinning. "But first…I should prepare myself." He said going to bathroom fixing with his hair. Sora and I just laughed.

"Well, he's finally found his one love, sort of." I laughed at the thought of Riku finally loving a girl, not just liking her. "That means he won't be lonely anymore."

"Which also means we'll be alone more." Sora grinned and leaned in. I grinned as brushed his soft lips against mine and caressed my cheek with his free hand.

"Jeez! Get a room already!" Riku yelled coming out from the bathroom. Sora and I broke the kiss immediately and just laughed it off.

**Author's Note: I know that was probably a lame chapter, but it's going to get better! I'll probably put ****RoxasxNamine**** fluff in the next chapter, but I'm not positive. Anyway, leave reviews my awesome readers! XD**


	2. Double Date, Part 1

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter XD! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! So, time for chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Double Date, Part 1

Sora and I decided to eavesdrop on Riku to see how it goes when he goes to talk to Sapphire. Jeez, Riku has never been so nervous to speak to a girl before. She must be something worth while to him. It was like 7 in the evening and we were still in our school uniforms from earlier today. After the three of us had dinner at Sora's and then looked up Sapphire's address in the phone book and then decided to go in Riku's car since she lived on the other side of town and we didn't want to walk all the way over there.

The three of us got into the car with Riku driving, Sora in the passenger seat and me in the back. Riku seemed nervous when he was starting his car by the way he was taking forever for him to start it up. In fact, Sora had to start the car for him. After starting the car, Riku then drove us over Destiny Island and over towards the eastern part of the island since we lived on the western part. I could see the nervousness in his eyes as he's driving. I decided to say something.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be okay. I mean, you're always smooth with the ladies." Sora said encouraging our friend.

"I know, but she's different." Riku replied putting his head low.

"Keep your eyes on the road and worry about being nervous when we get there." I scolded Riku for his bad driving right now.

"Hey! I'm not the only bad driver here!" He laughed.

"I know! Don't remind me about the speeding ticket! I was accidentally speeding!" I groaned.

"Remember Kairi, I'm paying for it?" Sora asked.

"No way! I have to pay for it! It was my responsibility." I refused again.

"Just let him pay for it!" Riku groaned.

"Fine, you can pay for it if you REALLY have to." I gave in.

"Thanks, Kai." Sora grinned. Did he seriously like spending a bunch of munny?

After driving for about thirty minutes, we finally arrived over at Sapphire's address. Sora was the one who had to use the map since Riku never used a map in his entire life. Remember, he relied on those dark portals for his directions. Of course, we would've gotten to Sapphire's house within fifteen minutes if Sora hadn't had kept on giving us the wrong directions. I guess he was bad with directions too. Am I the actual brain of the group? Looks like I am.

So, we finally arrived at her house and parked on the side of her driveway. Riku took a deep breath before he finally got out of the car and started going up to her front door. Sora and I just waited in the car while Riku went to ring the doorbell and wait for her parents to answer the door. Eventually, her dad finally answered the door, but automatically shut the door on him after thirty seconds. He came back gloomy.

"I guess her dad doesn't like strange boys?" Sora guessed.

"You're damn right about that." Riku replied talking to us through Sora's window.

"Try her balcony." I suggested. Sapphire has a balcony by her room, I saw it as we were coming up to the house.

"Why didn't you say so? I'm going up the balcony now!" Riku said running to the back of the house. Sora and I were silent for a minute.

"Well…" Sora began to say.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my deep thought.

"Why are we sitting here?" Sora asked getting out of the car and opening my door. "Let's eavesdrop!"

He then grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the car and into Sapphire's backyard. Riku was just standing there staring up at her balcony, which was pretty big and had a large slider door covered with curtains. It was light behind the curtains, so you could tell she was in her room doing something. Sora and I just looked around to see what he was waiting for.

"Well, go on!" I said giving Riku a nudge.

"I can't."

"Sure you can." Sora encouraged him.

"No, I mean I can't get up." Riku specifically said while pointing up at the balcony. "There's no ladder or anything. The only thing here is that climbing tree." Sora and I looked at each other, grinned and nodded at each other before looking back at Riku. "Nu-uh! There's no way I'm going to climb that tree!"

We eventually got Riku to climb up the tree that was right next to Sapphire's balcony. Never thought Riku was afraid of heights. I guess, you could never judge by appearances or random actions considering that Sora saw him do some really scary jumping stunts, like bungee jumping off the bridge that one time when we were in seventh grade and Riku was in eighth grade. As far as the tree-climbing, Riku kept on sliding down when he meant to go up.

As he was climbing, Sora had to stand underneath Riku in case he fell or started sliding down, then Sora would push him back up. Riku was actually not doing very bad for someone who was afraid of heights. Sora only had to push him up a couple of times, before Riku finally made it to the top at the highest branch up there. He sat up there for a minute panting and gasping every time he got up there.

"Don't worry Riku, you're fine!" I called up to him.

"Now what do I do? I'm up the tree, but what about the balcony now?"

"Simple. You just jump and swing off the branch next to you onto the balcony." Sora called back up to him.

"Are you crazy? That's like four feet away! The only time any person would do that is if they were committing suicide!" Riku freaked out.

"Come on Riku, you have to stop relying on your outer strength. You need to believe in your heart now!" Sora said. "The strength of the heart is much stronger. If your heart is strong enough, you'll make it."

"And if it's not?" Riku asked getting nervous.

"Then…I guess you're screwed. Good luck now!" Sora replied with his goofy grin.

"Fine, but if I die doing this, you're going with me!"

Riku said those last words before slowly crawling across the thick branch over to where there was a branch above his head where he could swing off of it. As soon as he was in the right place, Riku looked down at Sora and I and we nodded for him to stand up on the tree branch and get ready to swing off of it onto Sapphire's balcony. But as soon as Riku stood up, he lost balance! He began to fall, but luckily, he grabbed onto the branch above him and began swinging all over the place.

"Oh no! This isn't good! Guys call 911!" Riku began freaking out and banging all over the place. I was about to call the cops, but Sapphire suddenly came running out from her room in purple pajamas with an exaggerated look.

"Riku?" Sapphire asked shocked.

"Oh Sapphire, hey! I'm just…uh…hanging around." He laughed nervously while still swinging around.

"Keep swinging forward and jump onto the balcony. Trust me, you'll make it." She called out to him.

Riku then nodded as he began swinging forward towards the balcony. Sora and I wrapped our arms around each other concerned that our friend might now make it now that he was in an even worse situation than before. Riku continued to swing forward until he eventually jumped off of the branch and over to the balcony. Sora and I shut our eyes and tightened our grips on each other. When we opened our eyes, we were shocked to see Riku hanging from the balcony! He made it, I thought! Not only that, but Sapphire was holding Riku by the wrist in case he began to fall off. She slowly helped him get up.

"Are you okay?" I could hear Sapphire ask him. It was easy for us to listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah. So, in case you're wondering why I'm here, I was just coming by to see if you're okay." Riku said.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay. Why?"

"Well, 'cause you just ran out suddenly when I asked you out."

"Oh, that." Sapphire's expression turned serious. "Sorry, it's just that I just got out of a bad relationship with a guy and I'm just not ready for another boyfriend yet. I'm sorry you wasted your time, Riku." She apologized.

"No, it's alright. I'll just…you know…see you tomorrow." Riku said before heading over to the edge of the balcony. "Okay…how do I get back down from here?"

"I'll get a ladder, hold on." Sapphire said before going back into her room

Riku looked really bummed. He just stood there leaning against the wall staring out into the nighttime sky. The only possibility was that Riku was really serious about this girl and wasn't joking about his feelings for her one bit. After a minute, Sapphire came running to the backyard with a big wooden ladder for Riku to climb down on. She asked us why we were here and Sora and I just mumbled that it was a long story. Riku then climbed down the wooden ladder really carefully so it wouldn't fall down and cause him to die. After he was down, he took deep breaths.

"Don't worry, you're safe and sound on the ground now." Sapphire giggled. Riku just grinned slightly and blushed before signaling us to head back to his car. "And your offer, I'll go with you on the double date as long as we start off as being friends."

"Really? You'll go?" Riku asked lightening up. "That sounds great. Here, I'll call you." He and Sapphire then switched cell phone numbers. "So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yep. Remember, we start off as just friends. Okay?" Sapphire reminded him. Riku grinned and nodded. "Oh, but I will admit it, you're pretty cute." I saw her blush as she said that to Riku and he blushed too. "See ya."

That was the last Sapphire said before going back into her house. Riku just stood there in shock for the next minute. Sora groaned and began starting to push Riku over to the car sine Riku wasn't moving on his own. Eventually, after pushing Riku for a minute, we finally made it back to his car and he began to drive back to our side of the town. He looked really dreamy while driving.

"So, what's with the look?" Sora asked.

"I…have…a date." Riku said slowly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Friday**

The final bell to go home for the weekend finally rang. Sora and I walked out together as well as Riku and Sapphire. For the week, they've actually gotten to be really good friends. They talk nonstop during lunch and Health class. So, the four of us walked out of Health class and over to our lockers to get any homework we have over the weekend. I hate weekend homework. It sucks more than normal homework. Sora and I separated for a few minutes since our lockers were kind of far away from each other, but we'll meet up with Sapphire and Riku at the flagpole in a few minutes.

After walking down the hall, I got to my locker. I opened it and all of my textbooks and things were in it. On the inside of the door, it was decorated with pictures of my friends and I. The top picture was of Sora and I from the summer. I was sitting on a surfboard and Sora was in the water right next to the board. The picture behind it was Selphie and I doing our poses. A lot my other friends had their pictures in my locker. Anyway, I grabbed the stuff I needed for the weekend and headed out to the front of the school.

When I finally arrived there, Sora and Riku were waiting there at the flagpole. Sapphire was probably still getting her stuff. Selphie also ended up joining us since she didn't want to walk home alone. We didn't mind. She was our friend after all. After waiting a few more minutes, Sapphire eventually came out of the school with her stuff. She blushed with embarrassment I presumed since she was the last one out. Then, we headed home. Riku actually ended up giving Sapphire a ride home since she lived on the other side of town. So, it was just Sora, Selphie, and I.

"So, what are you going to wear, Kairi?" Selphie asked out of nowhere.

"I'm not really sure."

"Well, you don't have to worry about dressing fancy or anything since we're just going to Pizza Hut and getting pizza." Sora explained to me.

"True. Maybe I'll just change out of this into a hoodie and some jeans or something." I said. I never really cared for dressing fancy to be honest, but sometimes I'd do it just 'cause a friend would beg me to or something like that.

"Well, I can't help you out. I have to watch my little cousin who came to visit." Selphie pouted.

"Don't worry." I laughed. "I'll just have Namine help me out."

"Yeah, same here. Roxas can help me get ready too." Sora agreed. "Well, actually he has a date to get ready for himself."

"Did he ask Namine out?" I asked getting excited.

"Yeah, tonight's their first date. I'm thinking that maybe Roxas needs more help than I do. Why don't you help Namine out too? I'm positive whatever you wear, you'll look great in." Sora grinned placing a hand on my shoulder. That's when I realized we were at my house now.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." I said before I quickly kissed Sora on the cheek before walking into my house. Namine and Roxas? That would be so cool!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**A couple of hours later**

I just hopped out of the shower in a bath robe into my bedroom and opened my drawers. There were a lot of choices of what to wear. Maybe I had too many clothes? I looked through them. Some of them I grew out of. Like my old white tank-top and purple skort. (A/N: Kairi's KH1 outfit.) Or there was an old Spongebob shirt that I used to wear when I was like 12-13 years old that I never got rid of. That's when I decided to get a big bag and put all of my old clothes in there for Good Will.

First, I pulled out a light green shirt, some jeans, and a purple hoodie that had an electric guitar on it. After putting that on, I decided to start organizing through the old clothes while letting my hair dry a bit before I go brush it and dry it. As I was doing it, my nobody friend who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore white dress and blue sandals stepped out of my body in spirit form and then sat down on my bed in full form. She was looking at all the clothes on my bed. That's right, she had a date with Roxas and needed to get ready for that too.

"Nervous?" I asked her.

"A little." Namine replied looking at a pink tank-top seeing if it'll look good on her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Roxas is a nice guy. You've met him before."

"True, I'm just not sure how it's going to go. Like if it's gonna go bad or good." Namine explained while twiddling with her fingers.

"I'm sure it'll go great." I said while tying up the bag of old clothes. "Who knows? If you're lucky, he might try and kiss you tonight."

"That's another thing I'm worried about. I've never kissed a guy before. What if I mess up?"

"How can you mess up a kiss? It's not like you guys can get your braces stuck."

"True. I'm still nervous." Namine said looking down at the floor.

"I think you're more excited than nervous." I laughed while pulling her over to my closet. "Come on, let's get you ready."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Sora's**** POV**

I stood there in front of my mirror in my bathroom. I was checking my face to see if there was any place that needed shaving. There was a nose hair growing out I spotted. I grabbed my hair clippers, stuck it up my nose and decided that I had to clip it out somehow. I didn't want to do it rough or else it'll hurt really badly. As I was doing so, I saw Roxas come out of my body in spirit form and then turned into a real person. I shut my eyes and got ready to slowly pull the hair out.

"Hey Sora…" Roxas began to say. As he disturbed me, I accidentally pulled really hard causing major pain. I whined in pain.

"Sora? You okay?" My mom asked from downstairs.

"Yeah, I just…saw a bug!" I replied back. With my green towel hanging from my waist, I walked over to my room and Roxas followed me. "Okay…Roxas, which one should I wear? Valor?" I asked as I held up my valor form outfit. "Or Final?" I then held up my silver final form outfit.

"Valor. Final looks a little formal. Looks like the Keyblade master's going to a wedding." Roxas answered as he sat on my bed.

"Fine." I then slipped on my red outfit and the shoes and gloves that went with it. "Yeah. Now, let's get you ready to go on your date with Namine." I said before searching for clothes for him.

"I don't know about this. What if the date doesn't go well?" Roxas asked looking at the ground.

"Dude, you'll do fine with her. Remember, I'm connected with Kairi, whose nobody is Namine, and you're my nobody so that means you're connected with her because you are half of me as Namine is half of Kairi." I explained.

"Huh?" Roxas looked brain dead right now.

"Look, you'll be smooth with her. Trust me."

"Well, I might try and kiss her tonight. But what if I do, and I mess up?"

"There's no possible way you can mess up kissing. You just…know how to do it." I encouraged my nobody. "Now, I found the perfect thing for you to wear."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Namine's**** POV**

I stood there looking at how I looked in the mirror. Kairi helped me do my hair and makeup and helped me pick out an outfit also. I was wearing a light blue dress with no sleeves that went down to my knees, white heels for my shoes. My hair was curled at the bottom and had glitter in it. I also wore dangling earrings that had hearts on them. For my makeup, I wore purple eye shadow, mascara, blush, and some pink lip gloss. Kairi also let me borrow her white purse so I could hold my cell phone and some of my other stuff in there. (A/N: Yes, Namine has a cell phone!)

Kairi said that I looked really good in this and not to worry about Roxas's reaction. I was now starting to get butterflies in my stomach. Of course, who doesn't get butterflies in their stomach on the night of their first date with a guy they really like. I twiddled with my earring to make sure it was going to stay on and not fall off. After taking a few deep breaths, Kairi's doorbell rang. That must've been Sora and Roxas!

"Roxas!" I gasped. "He's here!"

"Don't panic, Namine. You look great. Now, let's just calmly go downstairs. In fact, wait up here and I'll let you know when you can come down." Kairi said to me.

"Okay, fine." I sighed and gave in. I just sat at the top of the stairs as Kairi went downstairs and opened the door. Yep, it was definitely Sora and Roxas at the door.

"Hey Sora, Roxas." Kairi greeted them.

"Hey, you look great." Sora complimented Kairi.

"Thanks. It was just something I threw together." She laughed.

"Hey Kai, is Namine here?" Roxas asked. My face flushed a deep red when he said my name.

"Yeah." Kairi then came to the stairs and told me to come down. "Come on now." I just shook my head and refused at how nervous I was. "Namine, you're being ridiculous! Just come down!" I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Roxas, so I just walked downstairs slowly. Kairi then grinned and stepped aside for me. "Here she is."

When I was all the way downstairs, I blushed at the sight of Roxas. Was he staring at me? I couldn't take my eyes off of his sparkling blue eyes. He looked good in what he was wearing. Kairi said that he was wearing Sora's dress clothes, which consisted of a blue dress shirt, a brown tie, black pants, and black shoes. I kept blushing at the thought that he dressed up just for us to go out tonight. Then again, Sora must've helped him out as Kairi did for me. Roxas just shook his head and snapped back to reality and blinked his eyes in the process.

"Wow…Namine…" Roxas said staring at me. "You look……wow."

"Too dressy?" I asked.

"Nu-uh! You look perfect!"

"Um…you don't look so bad yourself." I said nervously while twiddling with my fingers and blushing at the same time. Roxas grinned at my compliment.

"Okay…time for you guys to go now." Kairi said pushing us out the door and onto the driveway.

"Yep. Don't worry. We've already arranged a ride for you guys." Sora said pointing to Kairi's car.

"Won't you guys need it for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"No. We're going in my car." Sora said pointing to his car next door.

"Um…okay." Roxas said. He then opened the passenger door for me. "Here you go." That's when he realized something. "Wait a minute! I can't drive! I don't have a license or permit!"

"You sure do, since you're half of me, you have a permit. Look in your pocket." Sora said pointing to Roxas's pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper that had a whole bunch of information on it. "You'll always want to hand onto it in case you get pulled over by the cops like Kairi did." Kairi then just hit Sora in the arm playfully.

"Right." Roxas then turned his attention back to me. "Here's your seat." I then got into the passenger seat and then Roxas got into the driver's seat.

"Promise me you won't crash my baby!" Kairi called to Roxas.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't crash." I laughed.

Roxas then started up the car and then began to drive down the street and then we made a left that will take us downtown where a whole bunch of places are like restaurants, stores, the mall, movie theaters, and hotels. It was basically like going to Las Vegas in the evening only this was on a tropical island in Japan and not in a very huge city in the U.S. Since it was now dark enough, the whole downtown city was lit up with signs and lights, and all of those really nice sights like they have in Vegas.

As we would drive, Roxas and I would occasionally glance at each other and when we caught each other, we'd just quickly turn the other direction. It was actually a really quiet car ride out downtown. Roxas offered some music and I said yes. He then began pushing different buttons trying to figure out how the radio worked. I guess he forgot already this is Kairi's car. Eventually, he found a station we both enjoyed and we just sat back and enjoyed the music that was playing. After driving for a few minutes, we pulled over at a parking place. We ended up going to Applebee's for dinner since it was the place we parked closest to and also 'cause Roxas wanted try the ribs there. We walked in there after parking and Roxas even made sure to lock the car up. After locking up, Roxas grabbed me by the hand as we walked into the restaurant.

"Hi, how many?" The lady at the front asked.

"Table for two." Roxas said.

"Perfect, we just emptied out our last one. Follow me." We followed the lady to a table that could actually fit four because it was a booth, but it was fine because it was comfortable. I sat down and Roxas sat across from me. "Okay, your server will be here in just a moment."

"Thank you." Roxas thanked the lady. The lady then left giving us some privacy. "So, how has your day been?"

"Um…it's been alright. It can get pretty lonely now that Kairi and Sora are back in school." I answered.

"Yeah. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish we could go to school." Roxas frowned. "We could hang out with them more often. But now that they're busy, we basically have no other friends to be with. I just wish I knew what happened to Pence, Hayner, and Olette."

"Don't you remember? The Twilight Town you were in was a simulation that DiZ put you in until Sora woke up."

"Oh yeah. That's too bad. I really liked them. Although, I wish Axel was still alive. Sora told me that him and Kairi came to peace with him. He could've come to the island with us and we could've all three hung out while Sora and Kairi were at school." Roxas kept his frown. "We…were best friends."

"I know. And he wanted to see you. He missed his best friend." I said placing my hand shyly on Roxas's hand that was on the table. Our server then came and offered us drinks.

"Would you like something to drink?" The waitress asked looking at Roxas with a grin on her face. She looked quite young. Probably only 15 or 16 years old.

"Namine?" Roxas looked to me.

"Um…I'll just take a Root Beer." I said.

"Make that two." Roxas ordered our drinks and the waitress walked to the back to get our drinks giving Roxas a grin and wink before taking off. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but let's just ignore her so that way we can enjoy the evening, okay?" I said grinning at Roxas.

"Yeah." He agreed.

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm stopping here because I'm tired right now and I have a whole bunch more to go before this whole double date part is finished. I think the next part is the finish of ****Roxas**** and ****Namine's**** date and then we switch to ****Sora**** and ****Kairi's**** double date. Not sure though. Anyway, review my wonderful people!**


	3. Double Date, Part 2

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the second part to the double date. I don't know if this is the last. Depends on how much I end up writing so yeah. Here you go. Don't forget to leave a beautiful review XD!**

Chapter 3: Double Date, Part 2

**Namine's**** POV**

It was actually pretty quiet for the rest of the time we were at dinner. In fact, dinner actually went by pretty quickly considering they were only serving two people. Roxas seemed to enjoy his meal since he ate every single bite and left nothing except for the bones that the ribs came on. I just got a burger and fries, nothing special. After we were done eating, the waitress came by with our check ready for us to pay. I offered to pay, but Roxas wouldn't let me pay. He just put the munny down before I could and the waitress took it back after flashing one of those "cutesy" grins at him.

As she walked away, I balled my hand into a fist. Usually, I'm not the jealous type, but this girl just went too far tonight! Roxas was already out of his seat and held out his hand. I was guessing that he was helping me up, so I just took his hand and stood myself up. I then dusted myself off a bit blushing a bit from embarrassment. Why was I embarrassed? I have no clue. Roxas just grinned as he began to lead me out the exit of the restaurant back out to the what was now pitch black sky with bright stars in the sky. I began to get butterflies in my stomach now for some reason.

Roxas and I just stood at the edge of the crosswalk waiting for the right time to cross the street. He was just staring up at the sky while I was checking the streets for him. As soon as it was clear, the two of us, along with other people then crossed the street quickly so that the cars waiting for us could drive ahead. While we walked, somehow out of nowhere, Roxas tapped my hand lightly with is own. We glanced at each other and then just quickly looked away and blushed.

"Nice night, huh?" Roxas asked looking back up at the sky.

"It is beautiful." I agreed as the stars twinkled. "It was never like this back in the World that Never Was, right?"

"Yeah, this is much nicer." Roxas then took a deep breath. "So, you want to just take a walk. You know…like…on the beach or something like that?"

"Sure." I answered grinning.

We then took the road down to where the beach was. There was some sort of campfire and a bunch of people gathering around. It must've been some sort of beach party or something like that because people were laughing and listening to music and having a really good time. The music wasn't too loud, so it didn't disturb our evening. We decided to find a place where we could kick off our shoes and just walk on the sand. Roxas didn't care about getting sand and salt water in his pants. I wasn't concerned about whether he was worried or not. I was concerned about whether Sora was going to be okay with his nobody getting his nice pants dirty.

After I kicked off my shoes, I walked down closer to the water while Roxas took off "his" shoes. I let the tiny waves of icy cold saltwater splash against my bare feet as I stared out into the distance enjoying the nighttime breeze. Roxas came up and joined right next to me. I could feel my nerves gathering just having him stand a few inches away from me. I could hear my heart beating and hear Roxas inhaling and exhaling. It was almost the first time I met Roxas. Back when I was still restoring Sora's memories.

"So um…" We both said at the same time and then laughed it off.

"You first." Roxas said scratching the back of his head.

"Well…um…how has your day been?" I asked.

"It's been alright. Yours?"

"Same." I didn't have anything else to talk about till I saw a thalassa shell and that shifted my attention to something else. "Sora and Kairi's relationship is going well. After all, they do love each other very much."

"Yeah." Roxas said while his grin shifted to a frown. "Namine, do you…think we…"

"Yeah?" I asked getting curious to what Roxas was trying to ask.

"You know how we're nobodies and all, and nobodies don't have hearts. But, can nobodies like us…you know…fall in love?"

"Well, we are special nobodies. We are connected with Sora and Kairi as they are connected with us. I'm half of Kairi as you are half of Sora. And when you joined with Sora, you became whole. That included a heart." I explained. Roxas then laughed a bit. "Funny?"

"Yeah, it's just that, if I didn't have a heart. Why am I feeling this way right now?"

"I don't know because I don't know how you feel right now."

"Well, I feel…you know…kind of…nervous, but excited at the same time." Roxas said with a slight grin locking my blue-colored eyes with his eyes of the same color.

"You mean…the kind of feeling you get when you like someone?" I asked while stepping closer to Roxas.

"Yeah." His grin got wider and he stepped even closer towards me.

"And when that person is right by you?"

"Y-Yeah." I then felt Roxas lock his hand with mine. "But…it's something more along the lines of the kind of feeling when you want to kiss the person you love, but not sure if they'll let you."

"Well, that person would definitely let them." I said locking my other hand with Roxas's hand.

I blushed knowing that Roxas was talking about me considering I was the only one near him and he asked me out on this date. Roxas kept his grin and began to lean his face forward closer into mine. His eyes closed slowly the closer he got. I wasn't going to delay this moment one bit! I shut my eyes and began to lean in as well. I could tell when our lips were getting close to coming in contact and we were almost there. Except for something…

"Hey!" We heard a tough guy-like voice from a distance. I opened my eyes and Roxas looked irritated. Our faces were now only inches apart. Roxas and I turned around to see a guy that was like 17 or older. "This beach is reserved for a private party! So get off of my beach!"

"We weren't doing anything." Roxas said calmly. "Why can't we just stand here?"

"Because, you're blocking the view with your hair that looks like diarrhea from a distance." The guy insulted him.

"What! Now that's just plain mean!" Roxas said balling his hand into a fist.

"Roxas." I said putting a hand on his fist. "Let's please not start a fight."

"She's right." Roxas agreed with me. He grabbed my hand. "We'll just do whatever we want."

"Fine then." The guy said. "Your funeral!"

The guy then threw his fist into Roxas's face knocking him down to the ground. He then laughed hard as Roxas grunted in pain. Roxas was then thrown to another part of the beach and was kicked by the guy. He then picked up my date and began punching him uncontrollably. Just so that it would cause him more pain, the guy grabbed Roxas and threw him into the water causing the salt water to hurt his scratches and bruises. Roxas was now panting while on his hands and knees looking up at the guy with anger in his eyes.

I couldn't watch this anymore. It was hard enough watching Roxas fight the nobodies with the keyblade. My throat felt like there was a lump in it since it was hurting from all of the pain I had to watch Roxas go through. I balled my hand into a fist and ran after the guy who was about to grab Roxas again to beat him up some more. I jumped onto the guy's back and tried to wrestle him to the ground, but he knocked me onto the beach instead and then grabbed me hard by the wrist.

"Hey there, how about I show you a REAL good time?" The guy asked pulling me forcefully by the wrist. I tried to make him let go, but his grip was too tight.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. "Roxas!"

"Namine!" Roxas called my name before he came running after us. The guy turned around and that's when Roxas threw his fist into the guy's jaw knocking him out. Roxas then shook his hand out after punching the guy in the jaw. "Damn! I never thought that would hurt!"

"Roxas!" I ran into Roxas's arms. My arms were wrapped around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me too. We stayed in that position for a minute and then broke away.

"Come on, why don't we head back to Kairi's house?" Roxas asked locking my hand with his.

With my hand locked in his, Roxas and I walked off the beach to Kairi's car after grabbing our shoes again. Sora was probably going to have a fit when Roxas got back home since his clothes were nearly destroyed thanks to that idiot who ruined our kiss. Well, at least he's gone now that's for sure and I doubt he's going to track down Roxas for revenge. That's just going way beyond anger. After arriving at Kairi's house, Roxas began grunting and holding his stomach.

Knowing he was in real pain and needed help, I got out the key Kairi gave me for in case I got back before she did and unlocked the house so we could go in. When we got into the house, I had Roxas sit on the couch in the living room. I could see blood through Sora's shirt, so something must've cut him there or something. I had Roxas unbutton the bottom part of the shirt so that I could take a look. It turned out he was cut there! It wasn't deep, but still pretty wide.

"What happened?" I asked looking for the first-aid kit.

"When the guy threw me into the water, we happened to be in a "no swimming" zone because there was corral there. The corral cut me a little bit here." Roxas explained. I came back with the first-aid kit. There were a whole bunch of medicines, sprays, and bandages in there. I took out a cloth and got it wet in the kitchen before returning to the living room.

"Okay Roxas, don't get the wrong idea, but I need you to take off your shirt." I said.

"What?" Roxas asked. I repeated what I needed him to do and he then took off the shirt and placed it on a chair. He then leaned back on the couch a little bit.

"Okay. This might sting a little, but I need you to hold still." I said before damping his cut with the wet cloth. Roxas grunted as I kept on dabbing his cut. "You're lucky I'm not using the spray." His eyes then widened. I giggled. "It hurts a lot worse with the spray." After dabbing enough water on it, I grabbed one of those bandages that you wrap around sprained ankles or something like that and began wrapping one of those around Roxas's body. Soon, he was all bandaged up and I was able to tie it up. He was then all tied up. "There you go, all done. Better?"

"Yeah. I guess." Roxas said frowning and putting on an extra shirt that he carried around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Namine, why are you doing this?" He asked. "I mean like…what have I done for you to deserve this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because I have a heart that's full of feelings." I grinned while blushing. "Besides Roxas…" I began to say while tilting his chin so that my eyes were in contact with his. Our faces were only inches apart now. "You don't have to do anything for me. All I want is for you to be with me."

"Well…I can definitely help you with that." Roxas grinned.

I grinned as well. Then I leaned my head suddenly on Roxas's shoulder. His hand then ran through my long blonde hair as I shut my eyes for a minute. His other hand that was not running through my hair locked with mine as he also rubbed my back while stroking my hair. His head was resting on top of mine and his eyes were shut for a minute too. Roxas then stopped rubbing my back and lifted his head up. I lifted my head up too and he caressed my cheek and also put a strand of my hair behind my ear in the process of it. I held onto his hand that caressed my cheek while staring into his eyes.

Then, Roxas began to lean into my face closer and shut his eyes slowly again in the process of it. Okay, there couldn't have been anything to interrupt it this time. So, I once again shut my eyes and leaned in again, but then I could tell that Roxas had stopped in the midst of it. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him looking down with a frown. I'm guessing that he was thinking about something right now. Yes, he definitely was thinking about something. He eventually just groaned and then suddenly planted a soft gentle kiss on my lips. I stared in shock, but was enjoying it. His eyes were closed, his lips were on mine, and his hand was still locked in mine. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist to deepen the kiss more. After kissing for what seemed like forever, we finally pulled away. Roxas then whispered into my ear.

"I love you, Namine." He whispered. I stared in shock again. Sure, I liked him, but never thought that he'd actually say that he loved me. To be honest, I loved him the same way.

"I love you too, Roxas." I said leaning my head on his shoulder again.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. Now I know how Kairi feels whenever she's having a romantic moment with Sora like I am having with Roxas right now. In fact, that made us wonder, what were Sora and Kairi doing right now?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-

(A/N: Just so you know, we are now rewinding back in time to when Sora and Kairi first leave for their double date, which is right after Namine and Roxas left.)

**Kairi's**** POV**

After Roxas and Namine left on their date with my car, which I was hoping Roxas wouldn't crash, Sora called Riku to see if he and Sapphire were ready. They were already heading over to Pizza Hut, so we decided to head over there in Sora's car. Sora got into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger's seat before he backed out of his driveway. Although, the backing out didn't go that well. We heard and felt a smash! Sora then put the car into park and got out of the car. He checked out to see what had happened.

"Great!" Sora groaned.

"What happened?" I asked getting out of the car too.

"I'm such an idiot! I backed into the fire hydrant!" Sora said pointing to the dented car and fire hydrant. (A/N: That really happened to my mom once! XD)

"Come on, we'll fix your car later. Now, let's go!" I said getting back into the car.

"Okay. Fine." Sora said with a pout on his face. He got into the driver's seat and was buckled up and everything. "I can't believe my beautiful car is dented now."

"Aww." I said before I kissed Sora on the cheek. "Better?"

"A little."

Sora laughed a bit before backing out MORE CAREFULLY than just a minute ago. After he was out in the street, he began to drive over to the pizza place hoping that we weren't late because we didn't want to keep Sapphire and Riku waiting. As we were driving, Sora would sometimes glance at me with his goofy grin on his face and his blue eyes coming into contact with mine. I would then tell him to focus on driving and stare at me at the restaurant. I can't stand bad drivers even though I just got a ticket myself a week ago. Not that Sora is a bad driver, but we can't afford to have him get us into an accident just for looking at me when he's supposed to be looking at the road.

After driving for a little while, we arrived downtown at Pizza Hut. I loved coming out here at night because it's all lit up like Las Vegas. From outside in the car, you could tell that Pizza Hut was busy tonight. But it was Friday night and that's when it's most busy because of sports parties and other things like that. Sora parked his car right in front of the place and then got out. After we were both out and locked up the car, Sora locked my hand in his and walked ourselves into the place.

Yep, I was right. There was like a soccer team or some sport like that here tonight because I saw a whole bunch of guys who were around 12 or 13 years old wearing uniforms with soccer balls on them. The lady at the front asked us if we wanted a table for two and Sora just asked if Riku and Sapphire had arrived. She said yes and pointed out their table, which was actually a booth right by the window. Riku was sitting across from Sapphire and they were talking about something. We joined them with Sora sitting next to Riku and I sitting next to Sapphire.

"So, how're you guys doing?" Sora asked sitting in his seat.

"It's fine, a little quiet, but we'll probably be talking like crazy with you guys here." Sapphire answered.

"Uh…yeah." Riku laughed nervously. "So, what took you guys?"

"Oh, we were helping Roxas and Namine get ready for their date and also Sora had some car trouble on the way here." I answered. Sora's face began to pout.

"Don't remind me." He whined. "Have you guys ordered anything?"

"No, we wanted to see what you guys wanted." Sapphire said giving Sora and I each a menu to look at. "But Riku ordered all of us Pepsis is that all right?"

"Yeah." We both answered.

"Does a stuffed crust meat lovers pizza sound alright with you guys?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah!" We both answered again putting down our menus. After that, our waitress came back with four glasses full of Pepsi and gave one to each of us.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yeah. Um…we're gonna have a stuffed crust meat lovers pizza. Light on the sauce, heavy on the cheese. You guys want anything else?" Riku said as he ordered.

"Um…can we get two salads?" I asked referring to Sapphire and I.

"And an order of breadsticks." Sora added on. I didn't really care how much this stuff was going to cost because the boys were paying.

"Okay. We'll be out shortly." The waitress said walking away.

"Sapphire, you ready to hit the salad bar?" I asked.

She nodded as we excused ourselves from the boys. The two of us headed over to the bar. There were lots of different dressings, seasonings, vegetables, and other things that you would put in a salad like cheese, bacon bits, croutons, and other things. Sapphire was actually pretty quiet. While we were filling our plates up with stuff, I just had to speak up because I knew she was probably either thinking about something or hiding something. I spoke up to Sapphire as I headed for the olives in the bar.

"So, how's it been with Riku?" I asked.

"It's been pretty cool. He's a real nice guy I'll tell you that. And he's really cute I'll admit." Sapphire then sighed. "Kairi, you're lucky."

"Lucky? Why me?"

"You're lucky to have a boyfriend who talks nothing but about you in a nice way. Whenever I had a boyfriend, he would either go out and cheat on me, use me for sex, or talk about me behind my back in a bad way. At least with Sora, wow. He really loves you a lot. He even told me that you're one of those legendary princesses of heart."

"Legendary?" I then laughed. "It's not really that big of a deal. The only major things about that is an evil witch used us to open the door to darkness and I'm connected to Sora. That's all. But, does Sora really talk that much about me?"

"Yeah. He probably loves you more than you think. He talks about you like he would if you guys were happily married." Sapphire laughed a bit.

"Well, marriage is a little too serious. I know we're dating, but I don't know about marriage. We've only been together for a couple of months. Oh, not to offend you or anything, but where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Well, I think I might…um…" She began to studder.

"You like Riku, don't you?" I asked grinning.

"No! It's not like that!" Sapphire tried to say while blushing.

"Sapphire, I've been through many of these moments with my friends and I can tell when a friend likes somebody and you like Riku."

"Okay I do! I'm just afraid that he's gonna be like the rest." Sapphire frowned.

"Sapphire, did I ever tell you that Riku is one of my best friends?" She then stared at me in shock and shook her head. "Well, he is. In fact, I got to know Sora through Riku. I know him really well. And let me tell you, he's been a ladies man in the past, but he told us that he's ready to retire that title and find a solid girlfriend." I explained.

"Really? So, does that mean he likes me too?"

"Maybe." I answered knowing the truth was yes. "Come on, let's get back to the boys before they get bored to death."

"Yeah." Sapphire agreed.

The two of us then headed back to the table and sat down. As soon as I sat down, Sora began stealing the croutons from my salad. I playfully smacked him on the hand and gave him a fork so that way he could eat properly. I could tell Sora was starving because he just started digging in and eating whatever was on there. Eventually, I just sighed and gave in and gave him the whole plate. Riku and Sapphire were quiet. Riku mouthed 'help' from his mouth and I mouthed 'ask her about her day'. Riku then cleared his throat as he spoke up to Sapphire.

"So, how had your day been?" He asked.

"Alright. I mean, you would know since we were in school most of the day." Sapphire answered.

"Right." Riku breathed deeply. The waitress then came back with our pizza and breadsticks.

"Anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No." The four of us answered as we began digging into the pizza.

"Kairi, Sora, did you want to go swim at the island tomorrow?" Riku offered taking a bite from his pizza. We had time, but then we suddenly got an idea.

"Nope, sorry Riku. We've got plans tomorrow." Sora said winking at me. I winked back at him.

"Yeah, maybe Sapphire could go though." I said. Sapphire then froze in place.

"Um…okay. Did you want to go, Sapphire?" Riku asked nervously. Sapphire then grinned and blushed.

"Okay." She answered.

After Riku supposedly asked out Sapphire again, we finally finished eating and decided to leave. Once again, Riku and Sapphire were going in Riku's car and I was going home with Sora in his car. While we were driving Sora and I had a few sudden thoughts. One was will Riku kiss Sapphire and how did Roxas and Namine's date go?

**Author's Note: Okay, that's the end of part two! I feel bad for not putting any ****RoxasxNamine**** fluff in the first story, so there's going to be more of that pairing than before. In fact, I'll focus on all of the pairings this time around, but ****SoraxKairi**** are still the main pairing. Anyway, leave a review please!**


	4. Goodnight Kisses

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the fourth chapter! Thanks for leaving reviews people! I love you all! I'll make you all ****Sora**** cookies if you review this chapter!**

Chapter 4: Goodnight Kisses

Sora drove me home in a silent drive. He occasionally shot glances at me and I'd reply by grinning at him and blushing at the same time. Plus, we were kind of beat from our double date and from school today. I'm surprised Sora was able to drive correctly considering when he's tired, he just passes out and goes soundly to sleep. As we drove, we thought about how Roxas and Namine's date went. I have a feeling it went really well and that they're together now. I just love seeing Namine and Roxas together. They're so cute! So does Sora. He thinks they're meant for each other just like we are.

After turning left on the street where we lived, we arrived at my house a minute later. Sora lived next door, so he parked on the side of the street in front of his house. He had trouble parallel parking, but I don't blame him, I can't parallel park either. When Sora finally parked correctly, he sighed and turned off his car and leaned back in his seat. He let out a deep breath as he leaned back and I did the same thing. After I did what Sora did, we both looked at each other and laughed. We both then got out of the car and Sora locked it up before grabbing my hand.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Actually, do you want to sit down for a while?"

"Umm…sure." Sora said before plopping himself down on the grass on my front lawn. I sat next to him. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know actually. I never know what to talk about." I replied.

"Oh! I know something!" Sora said balling his hand into a fist. "Let's tell secrets."

"What?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." Sora held out his pinky. "Pinky swear?"

"Okay." I grinned and hooked my pinky with his. We then let go and locked our hands together. "Umm…I'm afraid of…butterflies. I know it's weird, but I just get…terrified when I see one!"

"That's alright. Now, here's mine." He then took a deep breath. "I'm into chick flicks." I then laughed and he laughed too. "I'm not even joking! I love them!"

"Really?" I asked. He nodded in reply. "Okay, umm…you were my first kiss." I said locking my hand with his other hand.

"Really?" Sora asked looking into my eyes. I nodded blushing. "You were my first too." Sora said that as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I just blushed.

"Wow, that's hard to believe considering you're good at it." I laughed.

"I'm good at it?" Sora asked putting his arms around his head and resting his head on them.

I nodded. _Wait a minute, did I just tell __Sora__ he's a good kisser?_ I asked myself. He then put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I liked being close to Sora. I felt really safe around him. Sora then leaned into my face closer as he was going to plant a kiss on me, but then I just realized something. I gently moved him away from me a bit and took out my cell phone. It was curfew. I should be inside my house. Sora groaned as I stood up and brushed the dirt from the yard off my pants.

"Sorry, Mom's rules." I said rolling my eyes.

"No problem." He laughed locking his hands with mine.

"So, we still have plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh! I just remembered! I'm working a whole bunch tomorrow! Two jobs, but I'm getting paid $10 an hour for this. But anyway, um…yeah…I have to work almost the whole day, but tomorrow night, I'll come pick you up after work, and we'll go to a movie. Just the two of us. No double dates or friends or anything else." Sora said trying to think up of something.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise. In fact, the movie's your pick. What'd you want to see?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see Pride and Prejudice, but you probably wouldn't like it…" I began to say.

"Pride and Prejudice it is then!" I looked at him in shock. "Remember, I like chick flicks." I laughed then remembering what he told me.

"Okay, then it's a date." I said before brushing my lips on his own and then whispering into his ear. "You know I love you, right?" He then nodded. I then turned around and walked to my front door. "Call me tomorrow when you get off work."

"Right!" Sora agreed.

I then turned and walked into my house. My mom was sitting there watching TV. So, if she was there in the living room, then where was Namine? She couldn't have been out with Roxas still. A lot of places close at this hour. I decided to check my room since that's the only other interesting place besides the living room. I walked up the stairs into my room and found Namine in some Mickey Mouse pajamas sitting on the floor in front of my bed playing "OO7" on my PS2. Namine's into video games? Wait, she's half of me. So, whatever I'm into, she's into. I could tell she was frustrated by the way she was pushing the buttons really hard and fast and moving the analog stick everywhere.

"Namine?" I asked.

"Die! Die! Die!" Namine replied referring to the video game. "Yeah, Kai?"

"I just wanted to know how your date with Roxas went." I said as I changed out of my clothes and into my Spongebob pajamas.

"Oh!" She then paused the game and sat next to me on my bed. "It was awesome! Roxas is so sweet! And he's such a romantic!"

"Did he kiss you?" I asked getting excited.

"Yes! And he's a good kisser too."

"I'm not surprised considering the fact that Sora's a good kisser as well. What else did he say?"

"That…" Namine's face began to flush a deep shade of red. "He loves me."

"Aww, I'm so happy for you!" I hugged Namine. "You know what, tonight's such a good night that I'm not as tired as I was ten minutes ago."

"Well then let's hook up your second control and play some video games!" Namine said grabbing my second controller. I plugged it in and the two of us began playing against each other.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-//-//-/-

**Sapphire's POV**

Riku drove me home for a very silent fifteen minutes. Well, you couldn't really blame me because of the fact that I was nervous, and it was late at night and who knew what Riku was thinking at the moment. So, once we arrived at my house, Riku parked right in front of my driveway and turned off his car and sat for a minute. I didn't know why he just sat there. Maybe he truly was thinking of something or maybe he was just tired or something like that. I just unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my purse before opening the door.

"Well, thanks for the ride." I grinned and thanked him. He looked at me and just grinned back simply. "I'll see you tomorrow…at the beach."

"The beach?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh yes! Right!" I shut the door and began to walk towards the front door to my house. Then I heard Riku get out of his car. "Sapphire, wait!"

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all. It's just that…um…" Riku stuttered. "We should probably sit down for this."

I nodded and blushed wondering what Riku was trying to say and do. Riku came up and locked his hand in mine as he led me over to the bench that was on my front porch. He let go of my hand as I sat down and he sat down next to me. Then he started tapping his feet on the ground probably trying to think of what to do next. I just asked him if anything was wrong and he said everything was fine.

"Listen, Sapphire…it's really hard to say this." Riku kept his head low. "You know how you've been through a point where you've had many boyfriends, but they never truly loved you?"

"Yeah. I felt awful about it."

"Well. I kinda had that same problem. I went out with many girls, but never felt a true bond between us. Then, one day I thought of something, what if I just found one girl who truly meant a lot to me. You know, kinda like the way Kairi means to Sora. I mean, you must've had that thought too, right?"

"Yes, but I knew it wouldn't happen." I answered getting up and walking over to the edge of the porch.

"That's not true. You'll find him someday. Who knows? He could be standing right next to you right now." Riku said as he came up behind me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe there's a guy you know who thinks you're the most amazing person that he's ever met." I felt Riku's hand tap my own. My eyes widened and my face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Thanks Riku, but I think it's just better to be alone." I said going back and sitting on the bench. "Because…no one could hurt you." Riku then came and took my hand in his as he sat down next to me and then grabbed my other hand.

"Sapphire, I promise…that I would never ever hurt you. Physically, emotionally, or sexually. I will never hurt you." Riku then began to lean in closer. "Because…I love you."

I just felt my heart stop beating in my chest, but I was still sitting up straight. Wow, this was the first time I ever heard 'I love you' from a guy before. All of the other guys I've went out with, they would just take me out like once and then we'd be in a relationship for a few months and then we'd break up. I actually liked hearing that. Riku then lifted my chin up and brushed his lips against mine. I slowly shut my eyes and leaned into the kiss more making it more enjoyable. I actually haven't gotten a decent kiss in a long time. Of course, I wouldn't say my first one was so magical. While Riku caressed my cheek with his hand, I just forgot all of those bad guys I was with once and focused on only Riku. I broke the kiss first and just grinned at Riku staring into his aqua-colored eyes.

"Thanks." I thanked him. "I should be going. But, we're still up for the beach, right?"

"Yeah." Riku agreed. I quickly pecked him on the cheek before almost opening the front door, then I turned around with a grin and blush on my face.

"By the way, I love you too." With that said, I walked into my house with the best feeling I had felt in a long time.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it was short! Don't sue me! This was just one of those kinds of chapters where you didn't feel like putting it in the previous chapter and there wasn't much to say in it! Anyway, look out for chapter 5!**


	5. New Girl

**Author's Note: Here's the fifth chapter! Thanks for enjoying this ****fanfic****! I'm really enjoying it myself! Go ahead and enjoy this and leave a review while you're at it!**

Chapter 5: New Girl

**Sora's**** POV**

I finished fixing my tie in front of my mirror as I got ready for school that morning. It's already the fourth week of school, so time is actually passing by rather quickly. Mine and Kairi's three-month anniversary is in three weeks and I can hardly wait for it. Especially since I have something special planned for us. After I finished fixing my tie, I grabbed my backpack and began to go downstairs and out the door to pick up Kairi for school. For once, she didn't have to come over and literally push me out of bed. I woke up on my own. I grabbed my house and car keys and then locked up the house before heading out the door.

The weather was nice and breezy now that we were in the Fall season and that meant winter approached rather quickly this year. I'm hoping we get snow this year. Of course, that'll never happen considering we live on a tropical island off the coast of an even bigger island called Japan. The weather's never cold enough to get snow. Our winter is cloudy skies, and cold, windy days. Today was just one of those breezy days where it's a little warm, but the wind's blowing, which is actually nice. I haven't been in weather like this for a long time.

Kairi was walking down her driveway when I was coming out my door. She must've been coming to wake me up for school, which she didn't have to do today. I called her name and got her attention. She grinned and signaled for me to come near her. I walked over and locked my hand in hers before kissing her on the cheek. I never actually thought about this, but Kairi had actually grown a lot since we separated for me to find Riku and King Mickey. She's a lot more mature now and not so wild and crazy like she was when she was younger. I really liked the way she was when she was younger, but I'm still glad I'm with Kairi.

"So, you decided to finally wake up on your own?" She asked me.

"Y-Yeah. I thought I'd give you a break."

"Why thank you." Kairi said as she faked a British accent that made me laugh since it was so bad. "My accent's bad right? Be honest!"

"Yeah." I said between laughs. She playfully smacked my in the arm and began running to the high school. "Hey! You're not getting away with that!"

I began to chase Kairi all the way to the school. Sure, Kairi was a great runner, but all of those days of being the Keyblade master really got me into shape. I caught up to her and grabbed her from behind and twirled her around. We just laughed the whole time. Although we were dating, this was still just like old times when we were just friends and we'd just play around and chase each other. Especially when we were like 6 or 7 years old. Kairi would always win freeze tag at recess when we were in Elementary School. As I put Kairi down on the ground I locked her hands in mine and began to lean into her closer.

"Ahem!" I heard someone clear their throat near us. "Am I interrupting something?" It was just Riku.

"Umm, no it's okay." I said laughing. Kairi and I just locked our hands and walked into the school to get ready for first period. I let go of Kairi's hand and she gave me a questioning look. "I have to use the restroom. I'll meet you in class, okay?"

Kairi nodded in reply as I made a trip to the bathroom. I forgot to use the restroom this morning at my house since I wanted to be ready before Kairi got to my house. So, I had to go right now. After using the restroom, I went over to one of the sinks and began washing my hands. Yes, I do wash my hands! Kairi always scolded me every time I'd go to the bathroom and leave without washing my hands. Eventually, I got used to it and now I do it all the time.

As I was washing myself. Another guy came out of one of the stalls with a large backpack on his back. I've never seen this guy before. He might be new. I've always been the type of guy who would go up to a new student and invite them to have a tour of the school. That's probably how I make a whole lot of friends. Or maybe I should say acquaintances since some of these were just people I met and then never spoke to them again. However, there was something weird about this guy. He had green eyes and spiky red hair. If you're thinking it was Axel from Organization XIII, it wasn't. His hair was like mine only red and he was the same height and wore a school uniform just like mine. I just shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed a paper towel to dry my hands.

"Excuse me?" The guy tapped me on the shoulder. "You know where this room is?" I looked at the guy's schedule for a minute.

"Yeah, I have that class next. I'll show you the way. Wait, you're new, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, my names Kaito Nomura." Kaito said he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Sora. Sora Hikari."

"Sora? You mean keyblade Sora?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah." I said scratching the back of my head. "How do you know?"

"I've heard stories about you, man! The girls at my old school are crazy about you!" I just laughed at that comment. "Funny?"

"I find this funny because my best friend is usually the one with the girls drooling all over him. Anyway, I'll show you to your first class."

I led Kaito out of the bathroom and into the crowded hallway. I never knew that this part of the hallway was so crowded on Monday mornings. Usually, it's the other side of the hallway. Everybody was standing in the middle of the halls in large piles of students blocking mine and Kaito's way. I had to literally grab Kaito by the arm and shove my way through the crowds just because they wouldn't freaking move! I think Kaito was having trouble breathing just because of the large crowds. When we got out of the crowds, we took deep breaths and headed over to our English class.

When we arrived at the classroom. I caught sight of Kairi saving a seat next to her for me. She was talking with Riku about something. He had a math book with him, so she could've been helping him with math homework. I made eye contact with Kairi and she signaled me to come over and sit by her. I nodded in reply and told Kaito to come with me over to where Riku and Kairi were sitting. The seat next to Riku was empty, so that meant Kaito could sit by us. Although, Riku didn't seem to interested when we got there considering he was frantically writing numbers on paper. Yep, it's quite obvious he didn't do his weekend homework.

"Hey Sora." She greeted me as I sat down. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kaito. He's new around here." I introduced Kaito. Then I introduced Kairi and Riku. "Kaito, this is Kairi and Riku. My two best friends."

"Nice to meet you, Kairi, Riku." Kaito grinned at them.

-/-/-//--/-//-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Passing Period (between 1****st**** and 2****nd**** period)**

English class had finally ended. The teacher was reading part of some weird Shakespeare play called like, _Julius Caesar_ or something like that and that meant it was time to get some extra sleep that I lost last night. I grabbed my bag full of stuff and walked back out into the hallway. Since we didn't have the next class together, I gave Kairi a quick kiss on the cheek before she headed off to History and I headed off to Biology. I needed to stop off at my locker to get some of my lab stuff because we were doing dissections today and I needed goggles, and all that stuff in case it gets really messy.

After getting all of my extra lab stuff, I headed over to the science wing where my Biology class was. Apparently, this area was crowded too. I kept on squeezing in between people, my shoulders would bump into their shoulders, and sometimes, it'd just be traffic jam. This one senior who was really annoying bumped into my on purpose. As I kept on walking, I turned my head around and told him to watch it. But then the next thing I knew, I really bumped into someone and caused them to drop all of their things on the floor. My heart jumped a bit since it was so sudden. Then, I suddenly got onto my hands and knees on the floor and began helping that person.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "This place can get really crowded sometimes."

"Oh, it's okay." They replied. I looked up and saw a girl that was my age. The strange thing about this girl was that she looked a lot like Kairi only with green eyes instead of blue. I actually found her really pretty. She tilted her head a bit as if she were giving me a curious look. I just shook my head a bit and finished getting her books for her.

"Um…here are your books. Again, I'm really sorry." I said giving her the books and then helped her stand up. "I'm Sora."

"I'm Kari. Nice to meet you." She said putting a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"How come I haven't seen you before?"

"I'm new here. My twin brother, Kaito, and I just moved here. Wait, you're the keyblade wielder, right?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." I blushed while scratching the back of my head…again.

"That's really cool. I think it's amazing the way you risked your life for everyone like that." Kari said while tapping her feet on the floor.

"Um…thanks. What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Biology."

"So do I. I'll show you where the class is." I said leading her over to the Biology classroom.

Inside the classroom, the seat next to me was empty, so I let Kari sit next to me. That's another thing that makes her kind of strange. Her name is almost the same as Kairi's. I introduced her to the teacher and then class got started. That reminded me! We were doing the dissections today! I wasn't sure about how Kari was going to take this, but I'm sure she would be alright with it. I got up and began putting my lab things on me, which included my goggles, lab coat, and rubber gloves. Kari was just doodling on a notepad since today was her first day and didn't have to do the dissection. Still, maybe it'd be fun if she observed. Plus, I still didn't have a partner and neither did she.

"Hey Kari. I know you're excused from the dissection, but did you want to just come and observe?" I offered.

"Umm…I don't know. I'm kind of the squeamish type. But…I guess I could take a look." Kari agreed to my offer. She then got a lab coat, gloves, and goggles on before joining me at my dissection tray. Today, I was going to dissect an eye ball. "Wow, that's one big eye ball."

"It's a cow's eye." I replied. "Okay, first we need to cut off the fat around it." I said as I picked up the knife and began cutting all of the pink flesh on it.

"That's gross." Kari laughed.

"I know." I laughed as I finished cutting off all of the fat. "Now, I need to cut into the cornea to release the aqueous humor." After reading that step, I picked up the scissors and handed them to Kari. "You want to cut it?"

"Umm…" She hesitated at first, but then took the scissors. "Okay." I squeezed the eye a little to make it easier to cut, but I wished I never did that. My lab coat was open and just as Kari cut into it, the blue liquid from the eye squirted onto my shirt! My shirt was white and now it had blue liquid all over it! We both started laughing. "I'm so sorry!" Kari apologized.

"It's okay. I have an extra shirt in my locker." I said while buttoning up my lab coat. "So, shall we continue?" I asked. She nodded.

**Kari's POV**

After cutting up and taking apart different parts of the eye ball, the dissection then officially ended. I helped Sora clean up the station at the lab table even thought I technically didn't do anything, still, I wanted to help him clean up. Sora was cleaning off all the crap off the dissection tray while I was collecting the dissection tools. But, my hands were full. So, I couldn't get all the rest of the stuff put away while Sora cleaned the tray up. Sora then put down the tray and came and helped me out by taking the tools out of my hand and taking them over to the sink for them to get washed off. I said thanks to him and he grinned at me before going back to cleaning.

I blushed as I felt a tingling sensation going throughout by body. I didn't know what was happening. It was a feeling that I never felt before. Whenever I looked into Sora's eyes, it was like, wow. He's got this hair that you could just ruffle forever. And his smile is just too adorable to not love. When he asked me to join him in the dissection, I thought I was going to have to say no because I thought I would get sick, but I didn't have to. It was like, my bad thoughts were cured by this amazing boy who I had only known for about an hour.

It was obvious that I had fallen in love with Sora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/--//-

**Sora's**** POV**

It was now time for Health class. I had already changed out of my stained shirt into a brand new one. So, I was dry clean and ready for Health class. Well, actually I wasn't ready for Health class because the teacher said that she had a big "surprise" for us today and when a teacher says they have a surprise for you, they do have a surprise, but it's not the kind that you want. Well, I already have a plan to pretend to be sick and go home if it's something that will really make me feel sick or uncomfortable.

Kairi and I had already met up during passing period for us to go to class. When I arrived at her locker, she was ready and we walked to class together. I locked her hand in mine as always as we walked down the hallways towards the Health classroom. Riku and the others were already in the classroom and the teacher was out of the class right now. That probably explains why Riku was at the teacher's desk at this moment in time. But, I was curious to know what was going on, so we checked it out.

"Riku? What're you doing?" I asked approaching him and Wakka.

"Watch this." Riku said laughing. I saw as he kept on adding a whole bunch of names I never heard of to the role sheet.

"What do you think you're doing, you'll get in trouble!" I freaked out.

"Good plan, ya?" Wakka asked.

"All right class, you should all be in your seats ready for class by now." The teacher said carrying in a cardboard box. Riku and Wakka then rushed back to their seats by Kairi and I. "Okay, you're all wondering what the surprise is, right?"

"Yeah." We all muttered.

"Well, this is a great surprise I'll tell you. It's better than any PS3, or any one million dollar check, or even a day off of school." The teacher said opening the cardboard box.

_Oh wow, what is it?_ I asked in my mind getting excited.

"You guys each get…" The teacher then held up something from the box. "A new baby!"

"WHAT?" We all whined.

"Don't whine. Now, let me take roll." The teacher walked over to her desk and took roll. After a minute… "RIKU!!!!!!! WAKKA!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. My friends walked over there for a few minutes and then they came back with their heads low.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We have detention." Riku muttered.

"Okay! Now, sit next to the person you want to be partners with." I stayed in my seat next to Kairi. "Looks like our first couple is Riku and Sapphire." She then threw a baby boy doll at Riku and he caught the baby. "Sora and Kairi." She called our names and threw a baby girl at us. After giving out all of the babies, there was one left. "Well, Tidus, Selphie, you two seem to be the only ones left without a partner. Looks like you two are going to be working together. Here's your new son." She then roughly handed a baby boy doll to Selphie. "Now, the babies are activated. Take care of them." I handed the baby to Kairi for her to hold her.

"So, we have a baby now?" I laughed nervously. "I'm not exactly ready to be a dad."

"Well, we only have to take care of her for a week." Kairi said. "Besides, with us working together, we'll ace this project!"

"Yeah." I then looked at the baby in Kairi's arms. "You know, for a piece of plastic, she looks a lot like us, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. She does. We should give her a name. How about…Yuki?" Kairi asked me.

"Perfect." I answered as our baby cried for the first time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**After School**

School finally ended after a whole hour of doing work and taking care of babies. Yuki actually didn't cry that much. She only cried twice. Once was for feeding and then once for changing, then she slept for the whole rest of the hour giving Kairi and I time to get some homework done considering that when we get home, we won't have time for homework. I helped Kairi put our "daughter" into her carrier when the bell rang. Hopefully, she won't cry until we get to my house. After she was strapped in, I picked up the carrier and Kairi grabbed the diaper bag since it was lighter than the actual baby. It was heavy, but not too heavy.

I kept having weird thoughts as Kairi and I walked through the school with our baby. It was either because the students thought we actually had our own kid or because I actually started thinking of what it'd be like if Kairi and I got married and had our own baby. Well, I'm not ready for marriage or parenthood right now, so that's out of the question. We actually kept looking at our baby while walking through the hallways. She was a white skin-colored baby with "brown hair" and blue eyes. Yuki wore a pink outfit that included a tiny hoodie and a pair of pink pants with feet in them. Inside of the diaper bag, there were things that you would normally find in a real diaper bag. There was a baby blanket, two bottles, a pacifier, a bib, extra clothes, wipes, and a bunch of diapers for tonight and tomorrow. Every weekday, we would refill on diapers for that evening and the next day unless it was a weekend, then we'd be given like twice as many. I thought this was going to be the hardest project I'll ever do, but it might be fun too.

Kairi and I then walked out the school. As we walked through the doors, I held it open for her and then I followed her out. Then, she realized that she forgot a textbook and needed to run back in. I decided to wait out here for her with the baby and her stuff. I leaned against the flagpole and took out my Famitsu magazine and started reading it while Kairi went back into the school. As I was reading, Yuki began to cry and I went into the diaper bag and pulled out her pacifier. I then put it into her mouth and she quit crying. Once that was taken care of, I returned to my magazine, but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Sora." I heard a girl's voice. I looked up.

"Hey Kari." I greeted her closing my magazine. "How has the rest of the day treated you?"

"Oh, I was just confused the whole time since people were doing work and learning of stuff that I didn't know of." Kari laughed.

"That's how I am when I've been absent from school for a long time."

"Same. So, who's the baby?" Kari asked referring to Yuki.

"This is my 'daughter'. Her name is Yuki." I explained. "I have to take care of her for a week with my partner."

"Oh yeah? Who's your partner?" She asked. Just then, Kairi came back out with her English textbook.

"Hey Sora, you ready to go?" Kairi asked grabbing the diaper bag and her backpack. That's when she acknowledged Kari there. "Who's this?"

"Um…Kairi, this is my friend, Kari. She's new here." I introduced her to my friend. "Kari, this is my girlfriend, Kairi. She's also my partner in taking care of Yuki. I know it's strange. You two look almost identical and your names are similar."

"Well, nice to meet you, Kari." Kairi held out her hand and Kari just stood there.

"So, she's your girlfriend?" Kari asked. I nodded. "You mean, as in, you two are dating?"

"Yep. Almost three months to be exact." I said taking Kairi's hand. "Well, we have to go. I'll see you around, Kari."

"Yeah." She agreed.

**Kari's POV**

Sora has a girlfriend? He's already with someone? Okay, this is not my day! Jeez, for once I found the perfect guy and he's already taken by some other show-off girl who thinks she's the prettiest girl in the school. Okay, maybe I'm not positive about the show-off part, but I think I'm positive that this isn't any ordinary Kairi. This is the Kairi who's a princess of heart, Kairi Uchida. Hmph, I'll bet you that she's just dating Sora just because she thinks she can get any guy she wants just for being a princess. I gritted my teeth together watching Sora and Kairi walking off campus hand-in-hand. I then walked back over towards the entrance looking for my twin brother, Kaito.

After walking back into the school, I found Kaito. He was reading some weird comic book with Japanese cartoons in them. What do they call those things? Mangas or something like that? Anyway, he was reading one of those when I found him. I saw him right in front of me from behind a corner, so I grabbed him from behind the corner and pulled him closer to me. He looked freaked out as always. But I can't blame him. I just love scaring my younger brother by five minutes to death!

"What gives?" Kaito asked.

"How can you be reading that coloring book when we've got a situation here?" I asked shaking him.

"First of all, it's not a coloring book. It's a manga. Second of all, what situation to we have here?"

"Sora Hikari has a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked madly. "I told you in History to tell me about Sora and you didn't tell me that he's already taken!"

"What girlfriend?" Kaito asked stupidly.

"Oh don't play stupid with me! Kairi Uchida, that's who!"

"Sora didn't tell me that Kairi and him were dating. He just introduced Kairi and this other guy, Riku, as his two best friends."

"That's weird." I said and then began to think for a minute.

"What're you thinking about, Kari?" Kaito asked me.

"Kaito. Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, it's the Fall. There are many changes that occur in Fall. A change in weather, a change in trees and their leaves, and this year…" I said putting an arm around my brother and whispering. "…maybe even a change in relationships." I grinned.

**Author's Note: That's chapter 5! Uh-oh, what's Kari planning? Review people! I love you all!**


	6. Work, Work, and More Work

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews! Remember I love you all very much! Now here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Work, Work, and More Work

**Kairi's**** POV**

I sat there in my room with Sora that Friday night while we worked on a paper we had to do for History that was due on Monday. I hated weekend homework. I mean, it's the weekend for crying out loud! It's a time to relax, not do more homework! I was sitting on my bed writing some stuff down with one arm and holding Yuki in the other since she'll cry if I put her down. Sora was on the computer doing research and writing some stuff down too. The arm that I used to hold Yuki was getting really tired, so I prayed in my mind that she wouldn't cry if I put her in the basinet. So, I got off my bed and put the baby girl into the basinet.

And what did she do? Cry.

I groaned rubbing my head. Sora just pounded his head on the desk where my computer was. I picked up the baby and began to rock her, but it wasn't working. I began to freak out a little bit thinking of what she wanted. As I searched, I found the answer. She wanted the pacifier! Sora picked it up and put it into her mouth. The crying stopped…for a few seconds. She popped out the pacifier and kept crying. Sora then began scanning and then found another possibility. He picked up the bottle of milk and put it to the baby's lips and she began to take the milk. I handed the baby over to Sora so he could feed her. He walked over to the rocking chair in my room and continued to feed Yuki. I sighed as I sat back on my bed.

"Man, this is harder than I thought." I said lying back on my bed.

"Yeah. There's no way I'm having kids right now." Sora added.

"I agree." I looked at Sora feeding the baby and then back at the computer and then at my papers. "Man, there's no way we're going to get this paper done by Monday! At least not with Yuki around."

"Maybe we could get a babysitter." Sora suggested.

"I don't know any babysitters. And even if I did, they wouldn't want to babysit a crying doll."

"True." Sora sighed as he put the baby back into the basinet. "It won't be long till she's crying again. Okay, let's think about this. How can we take care of the baby and get our paper done at the same time?" I began to think about this for a minute and then got an idea. I think Sora got the same idea because we both nodded at each other grinning. Sora stood up and looked around. "Roxas! Oh Roxas!" I then heard the water running from my bathroom. Sora walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, only to find Roxas taking a shower in my bathroom! He was singing some tune that I've never heard of while scrubbing himself with a scrubber brush.

_"Lucky bird inside a golden cage…"_ Roxas sang as Sora opened the door. Roxas then turned around, yelled, and covered himself up with my shower curtain. "Ah! What're you doing here!"

"I need to ask you and Namine a favor." I said walked up to my bathroom too.

"Sure. What do you need?" Roxas asked putting a towel around his waist and getting out of the shower.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**2 minutes later**

"You want US to take care of YOUR baby!" Roxas asked getting steamed up.

"Yeah, you see, we kind of have to get this paper done for school and with the baby in the way there's no way we're going to get this done." Sora explained laughing nervously.

"Oh, we can do it, right Roxas?" Namine asked giving her sweet look that Roxas could never resist.

"Uh…sure!" Roxas laughed. He then whispered to Sora. "You owe me big for this."

Roxas and Namine then left my room and we back to the living room with Namine holding Yuki and Roxas carrying the diaper bag for her. I knew there were good things about having a nobody. Besides, it'll give them a chance to have the experience since nobodies can't get pregnant and have kids, which I actually find kind of sad because Namine really wanted to have a baby when she got older, but she's a nobody, so she can't. But wait, since Namine is half of me, wouldn't that make my baby her baby too? I don't know, it's too confusing.

Sora and I sighed as we got back to work on our History paper. In the next 15 minutes, Sora got done with his research and I got done with my rough draft, so now he could write his rough draft and I could type my final draft on the computer. It was actually nice to have some peace and quiet in the room, but on the other hand, I kind of missed having the baby around, but I needed a break from her. Once I got on the computer and began typing my final draft for my paper, I stopped and began to think of something.

"Hey Sora?" I asked Sora.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from his paper. I turned around to look at Sora.

"Do you think…we make good parents?" I asked him looking down.

"Well, I can't really answer that since we don't have a real child. But, if we did have a baby like Yuki, I'm sure we'd make great parents." Sora said grinning. "You like kids, I like kids, we're a perfect match. Why?"

"I don't know. Just thinking out loud about what it would be like if we got married and had a real baby of our own." I said rolling in the chair next to my bed.

"Well, I'm not ready for marriage or parenthood yet, that's for sure." Sora laughed. I laughed too because I knew for sure I wasn't ready either. "But if we did get married and have a baby, I think you'd make a great mom." Sora said locking his hand in mine. "You're already a great girlfriend." I blushed.

"You're a great guy, Sora. And I think you'd make a great father too." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Okay, let's get back to the homework now before we forget about it."

"Actually, I'm going to head out right now." Sora said looking at the clock that read 5:30pm on it. "I have a lot of work tomorrow. I've got the paper to write, the baby, and my…three jobs."

"Why are you taking so many jobs?" I asked laughing at how busy he was.

"Umm…no particular reason. Just…saving up munny for college." Sora laughed while scratching the back of his head. "So, um…I think it's my turn to take Yuki home."

"No! You have too much to do tomorrow. I'll take Yuki tonight and you get some sleep tonight. Okay?" I said walking out into the entry hall with Sora.

"Okay. Good night." Sora said giving me kiss and then walking out the door over towards his house.

I shut the door behind him and began to walk up the stairs. As I was walking up the stairs, I heard Namine talking with Roxas about something. She didn't seem happy, so I had a feeling that they either had a fight or there's something wrong. I walked over towards the living room and stopped before turning around the corner. I didn't want them to see me eavesdropping on them, but if it was something really bad, I wanted to be there for Namine. She was there to help me in the World that Never Was and I was going to be there for her when she needed a friend.

"Roxas?" Namine asked getting a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong, Namine?" Roxas asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that…well…do you like being a nobody?"

"No, not really. Because it means I don't exist. Why"

"Because…I don't want to be a nobody anymore. I want to be a real person." Namine began to cry. I wanted to go help her, but Roxas was already comforting her. He wrapped his arms around Namine and pulled her close to him.

"So do I. But…this is our fate. We need to face it. I know this is because of the baby, isn't it?" Roxas said wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes. Nobodies can't have babies, they can't fall in love, they can't do anything because they don't exist."

"But, we're not like other nobodies." Namine then looked up at Roxas.

"What?"

"Remember when you said to me that we won't disappear and that we'll be whole?" Roxas asked. She nodded. "Don't you get it, we are real Namine. When we joined with Sora and Kairi, we became part of them as they became a part of us. Besides, if we weren't real…" Roxas began say as he caressed Namine's cheek and stroked it. "…why do I love you so much?" Namine grinned and Roxas kissed her. This made me blush because they're so perfect for each other. The baby began to cry interrupting Roxas and Namine's kiss.

"Hey you guys, thanks." I said walking in finally. "I'll take it from here." I picked up Yuki and the diaper bag and carried her into my room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Sora****' POV**

I stood there panting and taking deep breaths after I finally finished mowing half of the current lawn. One of my jobs was to mow lawns. I actually got paid pretty well at this one. It was a really big lawn too, so I got paid like 4000 munny. I was wearing my "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee" T-shirt that Leon sent to me right after I got back to the island considering I was technically part of that and Yuffie had made T-shirts. They were cool, but they were in purple, which kind of wasn't my color, but I didn't care. Plus, I was wearing gym shorts, and the shoes that I normally wear.

After I caught my breath, I walked over to the porch and sat down for a bit. The lady who lived at this house, who looked middle-aged came out the door with a tray. She grinned and set it down on the porch next to me. I said thanks as she went back into the house. On the tray was a glass of lemonade and a tuna sandwich. I was pretty glad considering I was starting to get hungry a minute ago. I sipped the sweet and sour lemonade and ate the sandwich while I relaxed and took my break. A girl who was about my age came out and sat next to me. She must've been the daughter of the lady who lived here. I didn't know her, but that was because I'm guessing she went to a private school while I went to a public school.

"Hey there." She greeted me.

"Hi." I grinned and greeted her politely. She had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red tanktop and blue jeans.

"You tired?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Damn, your lawn is a lot bigger than other lawns that I've mowed!"

"Oh, I'm sure the keyblade master can handle mowing a silly lawn if he can handle restoring peace to the world." She said in a somewhat flirtatious way.

"Yeah." I said slowly. Why do I have to have all of these fan girls? "I have to get back to work now."

"Okay." She said and quickly kissed me on the cheek. I just stared ahead of me unaware of what just happened. "Call me!"

"I don't even have your name and number." I said after she closed the door and I wiped the cheek she kissed. "Okay, back to work."

After stretching myself out again, I went back into the backyard and began to get the lawn mower started again. It took a few minutes since this was a complex and weird lawn mower that always takes forever for me to figure out how to work. I messed with a few things and it eventually got started. The whole other half of the lawn needed to me mowed, so I started pushing it around the other side of the lawn. It was pretty heavy, but if I can fight Heartless with two key blades, then this should be easy.

But while I was mowing, my cell phone in my pocket began vibrating and playing my ringtone. I stopped pushing the lawnmower and took out my phone to see who was calling. If it was Riku, I would've just hung up and made him leave a message, but it wasn't Riku. Kairi was calling and I knew I could never ignore any of her calls. Who knew what she does to people who ignore her when she calls them. So, I decided to take the call. But one thing I didn't know was that the lawn mower was automatically vibrating and moving along the area where I was.

As I flipped open my cell phone, the lawn mower moved in a bad position causing the handle to knock my phone out of my hand. The ringtone was still playing so that meant Kairi was still on the phone. I bent down on the ground under a patio table and grabbed my phone, but when I did, I accidentally hit my head under the table. Why do I always get hit in the head? Anyway, as I was rubbing my head, I heard some stuff spill onto the ground. I saw a big, basketball bounce across the patio and lawn and land on the lawn mower! It pushed a button causing it to automatically go crazy and speed around the yard.

Not only did a ball go out and cause the lawn mower to go berserk, but a bag of marbles also spilled out onto the yard. My eyes got wide knowing what was going to happen if this huge lawn mower sucked up one of these marbles! _Sorry __Kairi_, I said to myself. I had to ignore Kairi's call to go and try to get the marbles, but the lawn mower was already there! I moved out of the way allowing the lawn mower to suck up the marbles. It began making weird noises and one of the marbles shot out of the lawn mower and hit me in the "sensitive spot". I went down onto my knees in pain holding the place where I was hit. The machine kept making strange noises for a minute and then it suddenly stopped in the middle of the yard. _What the…_I asked myself. But then…

"KABOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The lawn mower exploded causing a big explosion in the big yard. Not only did the machine explode into hundreds of tiny pieces, but it literally burned the yard! The grass was dead now. It was all brown-colored and not green. My eyes got wide thinking about how pissed off the man of the house was going to be when he saw his yard all burned up form a lawn mower accident. I began to panic a little bit, and then panicked a lot when I could see the girl's father coming towards the door through the window. He came out and then froze when he got out.

"What the hell?" He asked in shock.

"Umm…I can explain?" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you can explain why you got fired today." The man said angrily.

"W-What? I'm f-fired? B-But you have no idea how much I need this job!" I begged going down on my knees.

"Yeah, and you have no idea how much this lawn mower cost me and how long it took to grow the grass on this lawn!" He was still mad. "You're fired! Now get out of my lawn!"

I nodded and sighed as I walked away from the yard that I accidentally destroyed. My head was really low. I grabbed my cell phone before walking out and I went to my car and sat in it for a minute. Me? Fired? Jeez, I never knew how much it hurt to get fired from a job. Man, I didn't know what to do now. I really needed that job. Even though I had like two other jobs, I still needed this one to get all of the munny I needed. Looks like I wasn't getting my 4000 munny today. Heck, I wasn't even getting 2000 munny, half of it at this point. I started my car and began to drive away. My cell phone rang again. Man, if it's Kairi, I hope she's not mad at me for ignoring her call. I looked on the caller ID. Riku was calling. I flipped open the phone and greeted my friend.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted Riku.

"Sora, you free tonight?" Riku asked.

"Uh…ye…I mean no. Sorry, I'm helping Kairi with the baby tonight."

"Aw man, ever since you started getting those jobs, dating Kairi and ever since I started dating Sapphire, we don't hang out that much anymore."

"Sorry Riku. Hey, how about the skate park tomorrow? I don't think I have work tomorrow. I'll even bring Roxas." I offered.

"Sounds cool. Wait, aren't you working right now?" Riku asked bringing up the subject of me getting fired again.

"No, I got fired. But I still have two other jobs." I said trying to make it sound better.

"Sora, if you don't have that extra munny, you're never going to be able to pay for the…"

"I know. I'll call you back. Okay?" I asked not feeling like talking to anyone right now.

"Fine, see ya." Riku said before hanging up.

I flipped my phone shut and just continued driving along the road. As I drove, I went by the park. There were a bunch of kids playing on the jungle gym, the swings, basketball courts, and just playing around. It reminded me of when Riku and Kairi and I would all come here and play together. I pulled over and parked in one of the parking lots and got out of the car.

Over towards the park, I walked with my hands stuffed in my pockets. At least this was probably a place where I won't find any fan girls coming to glomp me and randomly kiss me and do all of that weird stuff that fan girls did to Riku before I became the keyblade master. Although as I walked, one little girl who was like 8 years old recognized me. She asked me for my autograph and I gave it to her just because I thought it was cute. I also brought out my key blade so that way she could touch and feel what it was like for me to carry that thing around for a long time.

I then walked over to the swing set and sat on one of the swings. I began to swing up and down a little bit as I just relaxed thinking about me losing my job. Right now, I really needed the munny. I would use the munny I got from my journey, but not knowing I would need it a lot, I gave it away to all of my friends in the different worlds and locally. As I continued to swing, I looked up and saw the clouds moving along the sky and the wind blew the trees. It was colder than it was last year for some reason. Usually, at this time of year, I wouldn't need a hoodie, but right now, I could use one.

"Hey Sora." I suddenly heard a voice and jumped up. I looked next to me.

"Oh, hey Kari." I greeted her. Kari then sat in the swing next to me.

"What's up? You look bummed." She asked.

"Oh, I lost my job." I sighed.

"How?"

"Long story." I said standing up. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably head home."

"It's only like 3:15." Kari said giving me a strange look.

"I know, but I promised Kairi I'd help her with the baby tonight since she took it last night. I want to take a shower before I go to her house. I mean, who wants a sweaty, stinky guy taking care of a clean baby?" I asked. Kari laughed. "So, I'll see you, around." I said before turning around and walked over towards where I parked my car.

"Wait!" Kari called out for me. I turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Did you need a new job?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked and then Kari simply grinned.

"Come with me to the local Gummi Ship shop and you'll see."

I didn't know what was going on, but I was in a situation where I couldn't say no to any job I was offered. Time was passing quick and I really needed the money. So, I agreed. I offered Kari a ride home and she accepted. We walked over to my car where it was parked. I got a little nervous though considering that Kari was walking like really close to me. And when I mean really close, I mean that there were only a couple inches between us. I had a girlfriend, so I couldn't hook up with any other girls or make any physical contact with another girl unless it was something like a high-five or something a friend would do. I just kept my gaze in the other direction till we go to my car.

When we got there, I unlocked the passenger seat and let Kari get in. I've actually never been to this place before, so I didn't know how to get there. I hopped into the driver's seat and began to drive. Kari kept pointing me in the direction I was supposed to go, which was hard because I'm usually used to just going in any direction I want to go. In fact, I missed a few turns, so it took longer than we expected. Still, we made it through the drive and arrived at the shop. It was a pretty big shop. I actually wouldn't consider it a shop. Perhaps, more like a factory. I got out of the car and Kari got out of her side too.

"Whoa." I said in shock.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kari asked. I just nodded. "This way." She yanked me by the arm and led me into the factory. It was actually pretty clean in here compared to most factories in the world.

"So, why are we here?"

"Because…I want you to meet, Daddy." Kari replied in a jumpy kind of way.

"Daddy?" I asked nervously. Meeting her dad? I've seen these kinds of movies where a guy meets his girlfriend's dad and it doesn't go so well.

"Yeah!" I just gulped not moving an inch. "Come on! He's not gonna kill you!" Kari rolled her eyes and pulled me by my arm.

"Um…okay." I laughed nervously. I may be a brave keyblade master who's not afraid of Heartless, Nobodies, and Organization XIII, but if there's one thing I'm afraid of it's meeting a girl's father. We walked through a few rooms until we reached a big room with a Gummi Ship in the middle of it.

"Daddy!" Kari greeted a middle-aged man next to the ship. He had red hair and green eyes like Kari did.

"Hey there, princess!" He hugged his daughter. "How's your day?"

"Great! How's yours?"

"Terrible." He groaned. "I've worked ALL DAY on this ship and yet I can't get this lowlife piece of shit to work!" He kicked the ship. My heart jumped a bit. He then chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Well, Dad. I found the solution!" Kari then pushed me a little in front of her. "Daddy, I want you to meet Sora Hikari!"

"Sora Hikari? Keyblade master, Sora Hikari?" The man asked getting a better look at me.

"Y-Yeah, that's me." I laughed nervously.

"Boy! I'm honored to meet you! I'm Tetsuya Nomura, the owner of this factory. (A/N: Yes, I DID make Tetsuya Nomura middle-aged! XD) Kari, is this the boy you were talking about that can help me fix this thing?" Tetsuya asked referring to the ship.

"Yep!" She answered. My eyes widened.

"What? Me? Fix a Gummi Ship?" I asked.

"Of course! You should know how a ship works considering you traveled in one, didn't you?"

"Uh…yeah. I can give it a look, I guess." I said. "Where do you want me to look?"

"I think the most trouble is coming from the back of the ship." Tetsuya pointed me in the direction of the back.

I nodded before walking around the gigantic ship over to the back. Well, this thing was definitely way bigger than the one Donald and Goofy and I traveled in back then. I climbed up a big ladder near the back and looked inside the ship. There were like hundreds of colored wires all around the inside of the ship. I grabbed a couple of tools along with a flashlight and looked around inside the engine. After looking for a while, I finally found out the problem. I grabbed even more tools and began fiddling with the wires inside.

"What'd you find?" Tetsuya asked.

"Well, it appears that you had the wires connected wrong." I answered. "Each color wire is supposed to be paired up with another wire of a specific color. In this situation, blue is supposed to be paired up with orange as green is supposed to be paired up with red. It's like a strand of DNA. The two pairs are complimentary to each other. The mistake was that you had blue paired up with green and red paired up with orange. They weren't complimentary to each other. You know what I mean?"

"Well, now I do!" He said happily. "Now, let's test it out!" Tetsuya then hopped into the cockpit of the ship and turned it on. The engine was working smoothly. "It works!"

"You did it!" Kari cheered as she hugged me from behind.

"Um… thank you." I said slowly breaking from her grip. Tetsuya hopped out from the cockpit and walked over to us.

"Sora, I want you to work here at my Gummi Garage." He said happily placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You serious?" I asked. He nodded. "Sweet!"

"You're paycheck will be 2000 munny an hour. I heard that you've been needing munny a lot for a special reason, so I thought I might give you a reasonable paycheck."

"Awesome!" I cheered. I then heard the clock chimes go off. It was 4:00 now. "I'd love to stay and work, but I should go now." I began to say.

"Aw, why the rush? You should come to our place for dinner!" Tetsuya offered.

"Oh, I could never interrupt you guys."

"Nah, just think of it has a 'welcome to the team' kind of thing." He said. I thought for a minute.

"Well…I guess I could stay for a few minutes." I replied.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tetsuya said putting an arm around my shoulder. "About your hygiene, you can just use our shower and I'll find a shirt and some shorts for you to wear, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed.

**Kari's POV**

"Great! This'll be so awesome! Mom cooks great food!" I said linking my arm with Sora's.

"Well, I am a sucker for homemade food." He laughed.

"Daddy. I'm going to ride with Sora in his car, okay?" I asked my dad.

"Sure, princess." Dad answered hugging me.

"So, I guess we'll go to your place now?" Sora asked.

"Right!" I answered.

I answered in a jumpy kind of way. This was going so well! I actually got Sora to forget about the fact that he was supposed to be helping Kairi with their "daughter" tonight. She's going to be so pissed off at him tomorrow. It feels good when my plans work. First off my checklist, I got Sora to break a promise to Kairi. And now, I have to get him to see a different girl in his eyes. The only way to do that is to flirt. So, plan B goes underway now.

As we were walking towards Sora's car, I tapped his hand lightly. He looked at me and I just apologized. He grinned at me and continued walking alongside me. This time, I slowly locked my hand in his. I couldn't feel his grip tighten on mine, but I just have to give this some time. After all, I have a whole year to make this work out for moi!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Kairi's**** POV**

I sat there in the rocking chair rocking Yuki while Selphie was feeding her son, Riku and Namine was sitting on the couch next to Roxas sketching me and Yuki. Yes, Selphie named her baby after our friend, Riku. She's still crazy about him even though he's dating Sapphire right now. I looked at the clock. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon. Sora should've been here by now. I tried to call him in the afternoon to remind him, but for some reason he either missed my call or somehow ignored it. I sighed because Sora wasn't here yet and Yuki wouldn't quit being fussy. Then I decided to try and walk around seeing if that would quiet her down.

"Man, where's Sora?" I asked frustrated at my whining baby. "Roxas, have you seen him?"

"Not since this morning before he left for work." He replied lying down on the couch with I-pod earphones in his ears.

"Well here, make yourself useful and help me with Yuki." I said handing the baby to Roxas to hold. I sat down next to Selphie rubbing my forehead.

"I'm sure Sora had a good reason for being late. Maybe his car broke down." Selphire said trying to cheer me up.

"Well, wouldn't have he called?"

"I dunno." Namine said finishing the sketch. "Whaddaya think?" She asked showing me the sketch.

"It's good." I said without looking.

"You didn't even look!" Namine complained.

"Hey, at least you're partner is great! Tidus makes a TERRIBLE father!" Selphie whined.

"What happened with him?" Roxas asked.

"Well, first of all. He missed three dirty diapers! Then he missed five feedings! And on Friday, he hired Wakka to babysit so he can go to his struggle tournament since I was too busy to take care of Riku. Well, Friday was "Friday Night Blitzball" and Wakka just happened to be watching the game while babysitting. He was so into the game that when his team scored the final goal, he was so excited that he THREW our son out the window!" Selphie said getting steamed up. Mine and Namine's eyes grew large. "Anyway, give Sora some time. I'm sure he'll be here."

"I hope you're right." I said looking down.

**Author's Note: Uh oh! What's going to happen now? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Dinner at the Nomuras'

**Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 7. Sorry I haven't updated really quickly. I just got a new Nintendo DS for Christmas and I've been playing that a lot for the past few days. Anyway, here you all go!**

Chapter 7: Dinner at the Nomuras'

**Sora's**** POV**

I arrived at Kari's BIG house after driving for 15 minutes from the Gummi Ship place. When I walked in, I was suddenly walking into the dream house I had always wanted since I was a little kid. There were huge mirrors everywhere, white walls, hard floors that squeaked when you walked on them, and a chandelier in every single room. The fire place in this house was huge as well. It was cold outside, so I decided to plant my butt in front of the fire and warm up a bit. I sighed enjoying the warmth of the house I loved.

"I see you like the house, huh?" Tetsuya chuckled.

"Are you kidding? This is the house I wanted for Christmas one year when I was little." I answered getting up off the floor. "So, I guess I'll hit the shower."

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes while you're here."

I thanked Tetsuya as I walked up the long flight of hard stairs that had white railings. Man, this house was basically white all over the place. It reminds me of the castle back in The World That Never Was. I walked down the long halls looking for the bathroom, but this place was so big that I couldn't even find one. That was the only thing I never liked about big houses were that I could never find a bathroom whenever I needed one. I heard some water running, which probably meant someone was running a sink and when there was a running sink, there was a bathroom.

Listening closely to the running water, I followed it to a bathroom that was shut with the light on. Someone must've been using the restroom or shaving or something like those things that you do in a bathroom. I waited right next to door hoping that they'd be done soon. But after waiting five minutes, I got impatient and sat down on the cold, hard floor waiting for whoever was in the bathroom to get out and let me use the shower in there. I groaned while sitting there and was joined by Kari at that moment.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" She asked.

"There's someone using the shower and taking forever." I sighed and pointed to the door.

"Oh. That's my brother. I'll get him out."

Kari had an annoyed look on her face. She rolled her eyes before she stood up. After standing up, she walked into the bathroom and just flushed the toilet that was in there. The water got steamy hot and burned the person in the shower. Kari hurried out of the bathroom and tried to look normal as if nothing had happened. Someone got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around their waist and hopped over to the edge of the door.

"What the hell?" The guy asked. He looked like someone I knew. I knew this guy!

"Kaito?" I asked.

"Sora? Hey man, what's up?" Kaito greeted me pounding me on the arm.

"Nothing. I just came by for dinner and thought I might shower up since I'm filthy from work today. Plus I have a lot of sweat dripping."

"And it really brings out your skin tone." Kari said grinning.

"Thanks. Mind if I use your shower?" I asked Kaito.

"Be my guest. You can also borrow some clothes if you need them."

"Actually, your dad was…"

"Oh, don't borrow Daddy's clothes." Kari interrupted me. "You won't like them. They're from the 70s"

"Oh. Never mind then. Thanks Kaito." I thanked him before disappearing into the bathroom.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Kari's POV**

I watched as Sora took a towel from the rack in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell that he had tone muscles considering the fact that he IS the keyblade master. I walked away from the bathroom and back into my bedroom that had white walls with posters of my favorite celebrities on them. My bed had pink, purple, and white sheets on them. Basically, my room was your average teenage girl's bedroom only it was enormous. I decided to get changed for dinner since I wanted to look nice and make a good impression in front of Sora.

Sora needed the shower more, so I decided skip a shower tonight. Besides, I took one this morning. I just changed out of my yellow t-shirt and blue jeans into a pink tank top with a black skirt and some nice shoes to go along with it. I also put my hair up into a ponytail after brushing it again. There, now I looked great! I didn't want to disturb Sora even though he was done with his shower, so I just decided to let him get changed in private. Boy, this plan was working great.

"So, why'd you invite Sora over for dinner?" Kaito asked coming into my room all dressed. "And why'd YOU get dressed up. It's just dinner at home."

"First of all, you know the plan, Kaito." I answered lying on my bed.

"Kari, I don't like this. Sora is my friend. I can't just try to break him and Kairi apart. It can really tear him apart emotionally."

"At first he'll be sad. But once he realizes he's been missing out on the best girlfriend he could ever have, he's gonna wish he never knew Kairi." I snickered.

"I don't think so. Kari, why can't you just leave them alone?" Kaito asked me.

"Because I don't think Kairi deserves someone like him! What has she done for him, huh? Nothing! The only thing she ever does for him is stand in front of him looking pretty for him! Heck, she's probably just using him for sex or…" I babbled on.

"Whoa! Stop there, you've said enough."

"You know what I mean. Sora deserves someone far better than that mary-sue Kairi."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Sora's**** POV**

I had finally gotten finished getting changed into some clothes. Kaito's dad came and gave me a new shirt for me to keep that had a Gummi Ship on it and said the name of the company on it. I also borrowed some of Kaito's pants to wear and said that I'd bring them back when I see him on Monday at school. I walked out of Kaito's room and heard an argument from down the hall. I was curious, so I decided to walk down and check it out. I knew it wasn't Kari's parents because they were teen voices. It could've been Kaito and Kari just having another brother-sister argument.

"Kaito, just shut the hell up!" Kari yelled at him. I just stared at them. Kari and Kaito looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"How much of this argument did you hear?" She asked.

"Just the shut up part."

"Good!" Kari replied before walking out of her room. "So, let's eat."

"Sure. I'm starving. You look nice." I complimented her.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Kari complimented me too before grabbing my hand. "Come on! You'll love Mother's cooking!"

"I'm sure I will." I laughed along with her. "Come on, Kaito."

I followed Kari throughout the large, white house over to a large, kitchen and dining room that had a large table, and a gigantic kitchen. I walked in there and saw Tetsuya reading a newspaper and a middle-aged woman over by the stove and oven mixing stuff, taking stuff out and putting stuff in, and washing her hands all pretty much at the same time. I'm guessing she was Kari and Kaito's mother. These two were the only ones in the family I assume except Kari mentioned that they have a maid that cleans around here daily, but she left already for the night.

"Mother!" Kari got the woman's attention.

"Kari! Kaito! You're just in time. Dinner will be ready in just a few." That's when she noticed me for the first time. "Oh? Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Mother, this is Sora Hikari." Kari introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora." I said shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting a world-wide hero. I'm Koyuki." Kari's mother introduced herself. "So, you guys ready to eat?"

"Yes please!" Kaito burst out.

We all got seated as Koyuki began serving us dinner. Tetsuya was sitting on one of the ends of the table, Kaito sat on one side of the table and Kari and I sat on the other side opposite from Kaito. Koyuki was going to sit on the other end opposite from Tetsuya. While we were getting seated, Koyuki brought us plates of food. The plates were full of noodles with a green kind of sauce on it, one of them had mixed vegetables on it, and one of them had chicken on them. It all looked really good. I was REALLY hungry now. We served ourselves and began eating.

"So Sora, have you lived here on the island your whole life?" Koyuki asked me.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Just outta curiosity, what do you call the green sauce on the noodles?" I replied.

"Pesto sauce." Tetsuya answered.

"Oh yummy!" I said digging into my pasta. "Mmm, delicious!"

"Why thank you. Now I have another question for you. Is it always so cold here?"

"No actually. This is the coldest it's been in the 15 years I've lived here. It's strange. It's like we're hitting another ice age."

"That could happen." Kaito said as he ate a piece of his chicken. "By the way, speaking of being the keyblade master, aren't you sponsoring the Struggle tournament, Dad?"

"Oh yeah! Sora, you should participate in that if you're really good at fighting." Tetsuya suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I love Struggle, but that just wouldn't be fair to the others. I'd probably kill them out there with the skills I have." I refused the offer.

"Exactly. You'd be champion for the rest of your life!" Kari said.

"I don't feel that's fair. So, thanks for the offer, but I'm not gonna do it." I thanked them.

"That's fine. Just a suggestion." Koyuki said. "Kari, that outfit looks really nice on you. Are you gonna wear that to the ball?"

"What ball?" I asked not aware of any ball.

"You've lived here your whole life and don't even know about the Winter Ball?" Kari asked shocked. I shook my head. "It's on the last night before Christmas break begins."

"I've never been to one of those. It's only for High School students and I missed the one Freshman year."

"We should go together. It'd be so much fun!" Kari suggested.

"Well, actually I don't know whether I'll go or not, but I might."

"Will you dance with me if you go?" Kari asked giving me sweet eyes. I couldn't say no with her giving me a sweet look and also with her family all staring at me.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll dance with you." I said.

After 15 more minutes, I finally finished eating and decided that I needed to leave. It was getting late and I was getting exhausted. I thanked Kari's parents for the food and then left the house. My car was still where it was parked two hours ago. I unlocked the driver's door with my key and then went off driving towards my neighborhood. I was really tired while I was driving. I was so tired I almost got in an accident. The reason was because I ran a red light.

Crap! I ran a red light. I just noticed that. Any minute now, a cop was going to pull me over and give me a ticket. When I was thinking that, a cop car's sirens started going off. Great! I thought to myself. Oh well, there was no point into just keeping on driving or else he'll just follow me and then arrest me later. I sighed and began pulling over to the next lit up area. The cop car stopped behind me once I stopped. I could see a cop getting out of the car and walking over to my car. I rolled down the window letting out a deep breath.

"Sir, are you aware that you just ran a red stop light?" The cop asked me.

"Yes Officer, and I apologize. I've worked all day and I'm exhausted. I shouldn't even be driving right now, but it won't happen again." I said making contact with the cop.

"Okay sir, I'm gonna need to see your driver's license, please." When he said that, I pulled out my wallet that had my driver's license in it and gave it to him. He took my license with him back to his cop car. Man, my mom was gonna kill me if I get a ticket. He came back with my license. "Okay Sora Hikari, since you have a clean record and haven't been pulled over before, I'm gonna let you off with a warning, but don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." I said.

He then signaled me to drive on and I did. It was only a few more minutes left till I finally arrived at my place. I parked my car in the garage and went into the house. I was so tired when I got home. I walked up to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then went into my room to check my email. No new messages. I then decided that I needed to relax a bit. So I lay down on my bed and pulled out my black Nintendo DS and began to play it. But as I kept playing, I grew more sleepy and eventually I fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_I was standing in a dark area. It was nothing but darkness. No light around me. The funny thing was that I was standing in darkness, but not the kind that's painful. It was just an unidentified place was standing in. I was alone too. There was nobody there with me. I was wearing the outfit I wore on my journey recently. You __know,__ the blue top, black shorts, and short-sleeved __hoodie__ with black fingerless gloves. Was I on a journey or something? It was impossible for that to be because I didn't have my __keyblade__ with me. So, what was this?_

_Alone in this room I was until I saw someone appear a bunch of feet in front me. It was a girl. __A girl with red hair and green eyes, Kari.__ I knew it was Kari by the way she was dressed. She dressed in all pink with her hair full of clips and rubber bands in them. She was just staring at me with a straight face. I wanted to make sure she wasn't a zombie. So, I walked over there. I would've walked faster, but some force was keeping me from walking any faster. But once I got there, I tried to speak._

_"Kari…" I began to say. She shushed me then._

_"No need to say a word. Do you truly need her in your life?" Kari asked me._

_"Huh?" I asked confused. _

_Kari grabbed me by the collar and pinned me to what was like an invisible wall. I was cornered. Before I knew it, Kari quickly leaned in and forcefully kissed me. What was I doing? Why was she doing this when she knew that I was already in love with __Kairi__? That's when I saw her. __Her auburn hair and blue eyes staring at me in shock.__ It was __Kairi__. My heart started pumping beyond what was fast. I pushed Kari away from me and walked over to her as fast as I could. _

_"__Kairi__…" I began to say when I got to her. _

_"How could you?" Her voice was soft. It sounded like she was about to cry. __"Even after what we promised each other!"_

_"No! This isn't what it looks like!" _

_"Yeah right!"__ She yelled angrily and turned away from me. _

_"__Kairi__!"__ I called after her._

_"Just go away!"_

_"__Kairi__!"__ Her name was the last thing I could keep saying before the darkness started swallowing me. I choked and coughed as I kept getting swallowed. I kept repeating __Kairi's__ name over and over again._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

"Kairi! No!" I yelled out loud. I panted while sitting up in my bed looking around. While I was looking around, I looked out the window and saw a bright sunlight shine through my window. I also looked at my clock on my bedside table. It said 7:33 am on it. "Oh. It's morning." I chuckled as I lay back in my bed. Then I shot up out of bed. "It's morning?!" I freaked out.

"Oh no! Kairi!"

**Author's Note: Oh no! ****Sora**** forgot about ****Kairi****! How pissed will ****Kairi**** be? Who knows? You'll know when you review and in the next chapter!**


	8. At the Mall

**Author's Note: Hey people! Here's the eighth chapter! That's all I have to say except for I dream of Edward Cullen from **_**Twilight**_** at night now XD Oh yeah, and also, this chapter is dedicated to Princess-****kairi****-****chan****! Without her, I never would've found my villain for this story and also because it's her 16****th**** birthday on Friday! Happy Birthday!**

Chapter 8: At the Mall

**Kairi's**** POV**

I expected to wake up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing off, but I didn't. Like the past two mornings, my alarm clock as been the sound of a crying baby right next to my bed. I opened my eyes slowly while listening to Yuki bawl like a baby who hasn't been fed in weeks. As I picked her up, I groaned. I only had to take care of her till Friday, I thought to myself. And even then, Sora will be helping too, right? Sure, he didn't make it here last night, but he was probably working all night and I can't really blame him. Still, he promised he'd help with the baby last night.

While Yuki was still crying, I grabbed the bottle from the bedside table and put it to her lips. The sound of her sucking the bottle came from the sound thing that was in her body. I sighed at the fact that she was done crying so loudly. Well, at least I didn't end up with Selphie's baby. She said that baby Riku cried every 15 minutes. Yuki cries every hour. It's still tiring though. It was about 7:45, so I actually didn't have to get up as early as the night before. While feeding Yuki still, I walked over to my window and opened it up. The winds blew into my room keeping the place cool. You could hear the wind chimes that my mom hung up outside. I sat in the rocking chair enjoying the wind when…

"KAIRI! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

I heard someone yelling outside my door. They didn't sound angry like a normal person banging on a door would. It was more like a freaking out kind of banging. Yuki was done being fed by then. So, I put her back into the basinet. But I wondered who would be here on Sunday at 7:45 in the morning. I heard them freaking out and banging on the door again. I sighed wondering who was acting as if they were having a heart attack right now. It could've been one of my guy friends since it sounded like a male's voice. It couldn't have been Sora because he sleeps in till like 11 on Sundays. I opened the door and a body came crashing onto the floor in front of my feet.

It was the last person who I thought would be here this early…Sora.

"Sora?" I asked wondering what he was doing here so early.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Sora greeted me as he stood up. "Wow, you look great today."

"I just woke up." I gave him a weird look. "I haven't even done my hair or anything."

"Well, either way, you look great! Did you get a haircut yesterday? Or did you go shopping and buy some new clothes?" Sora asked laughing nervously. I knew what he was trying to do.

"You weren't here last night." I said cutting to the chase.

"I know, don't hate me!" He dropped to his knees looking up at me still. "I went to work, lost my job, and then got another job at the same time, and had to work that job in the same day, isn't that stressful or what?" I just had to laugh.

"Yes it is. Which is why I forgive you." Sora sighed as I helped him up off the floor. I sat on my bed and Sora came and sat next to me.

"I'm really sorry. I got all caught up in everything and then I fell asleep when I got home yesterday." Sora apologized. "But tonight, I promise! I have the baby tonight AND tomorrow night. In fact, today it'll be just you and me."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Nope. It's Sunday. Everything's closed. So, whaddaya say?"

"Maybe you forgot, but…we have a baby." I said pointing to Yuki. "But…who said it was illegal to take a baby with you?"

"Nobody. So, then it'll be you, me, and Yuki today?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. But I need to get ready. So, take Yuki and wait for me downstairs." I said showing Sora the way out of my room as I got ready.

Sora walked out with Yuki and I began getting ready. I didn't exactly know where we were going, but I had a feeling it was someplace really casual because Sora was just wearing a gray hoodie that had the logo of his favorite Blitzball team on it and some blue jean pants. I thought I might as well go casual too. I took a shower and then put on a light green long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. After brushing my teeth and hair, I grabbed my light blue hoodie that that had DIHS (Destiny Islands High School) on it in big, white letters. (A/N: As you can tell, blue and white are their school colors.) I also grabbed my purse and went downstairs where Sora was changing Yuki.

"I guess she needed a changing?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sora laughed putting the diaper on her. "Well, it's 9 in the morning what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm, I wanted to go someplace, but you wouldn't want to go."

"Where'd you want to go?"

"The mall." I blushed.

"I'll take you there. But it doesn't open for another couple of hours. So…you just wanna watch TV till then?" Sora offered.

"Sure." I turned the TV onto America's Funniest Home Videos. "Is this okay?"

"You know me and comedy." He laughed as we started laughing at this car that went flying into a lake.

-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--//--/-/-/-/-/-/

**2 Hours Later**

When 11 o'clock finally came around, we left for the mall. I grabbed my purse, the diaper bag, and Yuki in her carrier thing. I buckled up Yuki in the back seat of Sora's car. I sighed as I shut the back door and then climbed into the passenger seat. I noticed that he parked farther away from the fire hydrant this time around since he's been backing into the fire hydrant a lot lately. Sora began to drive backwards out of the driveway and I shut my eyes as he did so and he made it without a dent. Plus, he wanted to be extra careful since he just got his car fixed up.

"Phew! Made it out without a scratch!" Sora sighed.

"Alright! Let's go!" I said happily. That's when I looked back and saw Yuki.

"So, whatcha nervous about?" Sora asked as I looked back there and then looked back to the front window.

"Nothing."

"Kairi."

"Okay, okay, I don't know if we're going to get weird looks or not." I gave in.

"What do you mean?" Sora looked back too. "Oh, I see. Hopefully they won't, but if they do, ignore them, okay? If I have to, I'll scare them away with my keyblade." Sora said and I laughed.

"Okay."

We made it to the mall after driving for a few minutes. The mall was pretty big. And it was a really good mall too. Selphie and I always come here to go shopping for special occasions. After we got out, Sora helped me get Yuki out of the car seat and carried her into the mall. It wasn't that crowded thankfully. But even if it wasn't that crowded, people were still looking at us weirdly. Sometimes, Sora would glare at them and then they'd stop.

"I don't think your death glares are gonna work here." I laughed.

"I think you're right." Sora agreed. "So, where do you want to head first?" When Sora asked that, I spotted Kari and Kaito from school walking towards us.

"Hey there's Kari and Kaito! Let's go see them!" I said grabbing Sora's hand. We caught up to them after a minute.

"Hey you guys." Sora greeted them.

"Sora!" Kari greeted Sora. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing. You guys remember Kairi, right?" Sora replied.

"Oh yeah." Kari simply said.

"Hey Kairi." Kaito greeted me in a more friendly way than Kari. We high-fived each other. "How're things with you?"

"Great. Hey, since the four of us are here, why don't we all hang out together?" I offered.

"Good idea, Kai. Kari? Kaito? What do you guys think?" Sora asked them.

"I think it's a GREAT idea." Kari said slowly. "So, I think we should start at Macy's because they're having their weekly Sunday sale, and there are lots of clothes there that I don't have, but MUST have."

"Um…okay." Sora and I said.

I went to grab Sora's hand, but Kari grabbed it first and started dragging him into the store. I just shrugged it off and walked with Kaito following them. I watched my terrified boyfriend as he was dragged into the women's section. I just couldn't help but laugh even though he probably hated it with a passion. I walked into that same section and decided that I might as well look in there even though I probably can't afford any of this stuff without my mother's munny.

Although something really expensive did catch my sight. It was a long, formal, pink dress. It just stood there, on the wooden woman waiting to be bought. Usually, I wouldn't go nuts over clothing, but this was one of my "Selphie moments". I slowly walked over to where the dress was. I ignored everything and everybody around me as I walked over. When I got to the dress, I touched it. The silk on it just sent a shiver down my spine. It had no sleeves, a v-cut in the torso, and it went down to the person's ankles. It also came with white gloves that when up the arms all the way. I stared at it until…

"You gonna buy that?" I jumped when I heard Kaito ask me that.

"I would if I can afford it. And if Sora thinks I look good in it." I answered rubbing the silk again.

"Well, I'm sure you'll look great in it." Kaito said. I blushed and thanked him. Sora then randomly came up to Kaito with horror in his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked Sora.

"Kari has gone MAD with the shopping! If she asks, you never saw me!" Sora freaked out. "Thanks!" As Sora thanked us, he walked swiftly past us, but then walked swiftly back to us. "By the way Kai, are you gonna buy that? 'Cause you'd look great in that." Then, he disappeared again into a different section of the store. I just laughed.

"Is he always like that?" Kaito asked.

"Usually when there's hundreds of fan girls chasing him." I laughed. "Well, about the dress, I know one thing for sure is that I'm still not buying it because I can't afford it."

"But doesn't Sora make a fortune from fighting the Heartless?"

"He used to. But before he came back, he gave it away. Now, he's saving up munny for college."

"Sora! Where are you?" Kari asked coming out of the women's section with a lot of clothing. She walked over to us quickly. "Have you seen Sora? He suddenly disappeared!"

"Nope!" Kaito and I both said quickly.

"Well then, go look for him because I'm done! Kaito, carry these!" Kari said as Kaito walked over there and carried all of her bags. While they were paying, I walked over to shirt rack where Sora was hiding in it.

"You can come out now." I laughed.

He came out of the shirt rack and we began to walk out of the store. Our next stop was to go to another clothing store because I needed to get some clothes myself and the one's at Ross were the only ones I can truly afford unless I go to Wal-Mart. Unfortunately, Yuki cried on our way, so I had to find some place to take a few minutes and attend to her. Sora offered to stay and help, but I told him to go ahead and see if there's anything he wanted to get since he probably needed new socks or some kind of clothing.

I sit down at a bench and pull out a bottle from the diaper bag. When I did, I put it to Yuki's lips so that she'd stop crying and I'd stop getting stared at by a lot of people, mostly adults. I sighed knowing that this was probably going to take at least ten minutes since this was like feeding a real baby and they usually took at least that long to get filled up. Plus, I know she'll want to be burped, so that will probably come next. As I'm feeding, Namine came out of my body and sat next to me shaking her head. I didn't know what was wrong. I know Roxas hasn't been a problem, so then what was?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kairi, I have a strange feeling." Namine answered calmly. "About…them."

"Them? You mean…Kari and Kaito?"

"Well…not so much Kaito. Much more Kari."

"What do you mean you have a strange feeling about Kari?" I asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"Roxas…he had a dream last night. It was about you and Sora. In the dream, Kari was kissing Sora, you saw them, and you just disappeared forever." Namine explained really slowly making sure I was getting what she was saying. I understood what she was saying, it's just how dumb the idea sounded.

"Kari…kissing Sora? That's ridiculous!" I just had to burst out laughing.

"Funny?"

"Yeah. How can that ever happen? Sora says I'm the only girl for him."

"A lot of boys say that at this age. I hate to break it to you, but even though Sora's a worldwide hero, he's just like any other boy. You're relationship is, I'll admit, special. Just like mine and Roxas's, but it might not last forever like you guys think it will." Namine explained placing a hand on my shoulder. I just kept my head low. "I'm sorry. Roxas was right. Some things are better left unsaid."

"It's okay. It's just that…I never thought of that before." I sighed.

"Well, don't worry about that now. You're relationship is going great!" Namine got more cheerful. "So, keep having a great time with Sora like you did when you were kids."

"Thanks Namine." I thanked her before she went back into my body.

After Namine went back into my body, I fed Yuki for a few more minutes. Once she was done being fed, I had to burp her. Bouncing my knees up and down impatiently, I burped Yuki till she finally went to sleep. But once I was done, the others were done shopping at Ross. I put Yuki back into the carrier and picked that and the diaper bag up to walk over and meet them at the entrance at Ross' store. Kari already had a lot of bags with them. Poor Kaito looked miserable carrying all of those bags. The three of them walked out as soon as I met up with them.

"Sorry, I tried to make them wait." Sora apologized.

"It's okay." I said. Sora then offered to take Yuki and I accepted. I gave him the carrier and after taking the carrier, he locked my hand in his.

"So, where to?" Kaito asked.

"Well…I was thinking…" Kari spoke up before I could, but then I decided to speak up this time.

"I was thinking we could get something to eat. I'm kind of hungry." I said interrupting Kari.

"I like that. I'm actually hungry too." Sora agreed. "Aren't you guys?"

"I am." Kaito said rubbing his stomach. "So then I guess we're off to get some food now."

We all walked over to the food court and got some food. Kaito decided to buy all of us burgers and fries since he had a lot of munny on him. I started getting an idea and Sora was getting the same idea too. I walked over to one of the cashiers and asked for every single kind of dipping sauce that they had. There were five of them: ketchup, mustard, ranch, barbecue, and fry sauce. Once the food was ready, the four of us sat down at a table for four and started chomping on our food.

"So, you ready?" Sora asked me.

"Okay." I agreed. I closed my eyes and waited there patiently.

"Open." Sora said to me. I opened my mouth and in came a fry with a sauce on it. "Flavor?"

"Ranch."

"Bingo! Next." Another fry came into my mouth.

"Ketchup."

"Right again. Number three." The third one came in.

"Fry sauce."

"You're good at this game." Sora laughed and complimented me.

"What're you guys doing?" Kari asked.

"This game that we like to play." I answered opening my eyes. "So, what should we do after we're done eating?"

"How about the arcade?" Sora and Kaito both suggested.

"Actually, how about a movie?" Kari suggested instead.

"That's actually a good idea. Kairi, we're supposed to see that new movie…Twilight, right?" Sora replied.

"Yeah, why don't we go to that?" I agreed.

"What's Twilight?" Kari asked.

"It's this love story between a mortal girl and this drop-dead hot guy who's actually a vampire!" I said getting into it.

"Sounds more like a horror story than a love story."

"Come on, it's not scary. Trust us." Sora said trying to convince her to go with us.

"Fine." She gave in.

After Kari finally gave in, we finished eating and left the food court. We walked over to the movie theater that was in the mall to see what time the next showing was. It was currently showing now and the next showing didn't start for at least another hour, so we decided to just head over to the arcade and hang out there for a while until we needed to go into the theater.

The arcade was pretty big actually. There were two DDR machines, a bunch of those racecar kind of games where you actually drive using the wheel and petal. Plus, there were a lot of fighting-games along with other classic arcade games like Ms. Pac-Man and DigDug. They pretty much had everything in here. Plus, it was dark, had disco balls spinning every where and there were loud noises everywhere coming from the games and DDR machines since the music was really loud.

"You actually enjoy this kind of stuff?" Kari asked giving Sora and I weird looks.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun!" I said dragging Sora over to the DDR machines. "You ever heard of Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Nope."

"Here, we'll demonstrate!" Sora said putting quarters into the coin slot and starting the game. We picked some random song I've never heard of and we began to dance to it. After dancing for a few minutes, the song ended with Sora killing me with his score. "I'm the champ!"

"No you're not!" I laughed. "Kari, you wanna try?"

"Fine. But I want to verse against Sora." Kari replied softly pushing me out of the way. "Ready to get beaten?"

"Sure." After a few minutes, Sora and Kari finished up with Kari losing against him as well. "I win again! Who's gonna face the king next?"

"I've got game." Kaito said getting up on the machine. "Hit it!" Kaito and Sora starting dancing to the song and shockingly, Kaito beat Sora! "Looks like there's a new champ."

"Dang it!" Sora groaned.

The rest of the time, we spend on the other games since the DDR machine was the most expensive of all of the games and we didn't want to waste all of our munny on the DDR machine. After we were ready to play some other games, Kari dragged Sora over to the Ms. Pac-Man machine and they began to play that. Of course, the red ghost, Blinky, kept on eating Sora and the pink ghost, Pinky, kept on eating Kari whenever she played. I laughed at them playing the game.

Of course, Kari kept doing things that were bugging me a lot.

She wouldn't stop playfully slapping him in the arm. While they were playing this crane game where you dip the crane into the machine of plushies and try to pick one out, she kept ruffling his hair nonstop. During the racecar games, she kept on trying to tap his foot with her foot. I actually ended up playing Ms. Pac-Man alone with the blue ghost, Inky, kicking my ass. I sighed when I kept on dying and just leaned against the machine. I looked at the clock and it was finally time to head over to the movie theater. I walked over to them and let them know it was time for the movie. Sora walked ahead of Kari and locked my hand with his. I grinned and blushed as we walked out of the arcade hand-in-hand.

"As promised." Sora whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello? Are we going to see this movie or not?" Kari asked annoyed.

"Right." We muttered.

The four of us walked over to the movie theater and Kaito paid for us to get in. Thank goodness that this movie was PG-13. I thought it was going to be rated R for all of the blood that they're going to have in this movie. After getting the tickets, we walked in where the snack bar was. Sora and Kaito walked over to the counter and got us our snacks that we wanted. I just waited off to the side with Kari, who actually didn't say a word to me. She seemed to be deep in thought or something like that.

I'm actually kind of shocked about Kari. She doesn't seem to want to hang around me. I mean, it's almost like she doesn't like me at all. I like her. I think she's a cool girl to hang around with. Maybe I'm not like the friends she had back where she used to live and she misses those kinds of people. I tried to speak up to her at this moment, but she just glared at me and ignored me. I shuddered and looked away from her watching Sora come towards me with a large bucket of popcorn and two drinks. Kaito followed him with a smaller bucket of popcorn and an ICEE.

"So, you ready?" Kari asked before I could. She grabbed Sora by the hand and dragged him in. I sighed watching her drag him and followed them.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked me.

"I kind of have a bad feeling about your sister."

"Don't worry, she's only being friendly." He placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded in agreement.

I followed Sora and Kari into the room where they showed the movie. It was just starting the previews when we arrived. The line at the snack bar was long, so it took a while to get the stuff. Kari sat down first, Sora sat down next, then I sat next to Sora and Kaito also sat next to me. Sora offered me some popcorn as I got settled into my seat. I grabbed a handful as _Twilight_ started. I loved the book series and I have a feeling that the movie's gonna be really good. (A/N: That movie hasn't been released yet, so I'm just gonna make up scenes for it.)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After watching for a while, we came to a scene that I always freaked out at whenever I read the book. It was a scene where Bella was in Port Angeles alone and these weird guys come and try to rape her, but of course, Edward comes and saves her. I kept my eyes wide open as the actress was in the city cornered by a few guys and had fear in her eyes. I was also trembling and shaking since I usually got scared at parts in movies when there are weird rapists around.

"You okay?" Sora whispered to me.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

"Take a drink. You'll feel better."

Sora suggested that as he held up my drink for me. I took a drink of my Coke and felt better like Sora said, but still a little nauseous. I held Sora's hand firmly as it filled with more suspense and his grip grew letting me know that he was there. After watching a little more, we came to my favorite scene in the whole series. It was the scene where Bella and Edward were in the meadow and kiss for the first time. This was what I waited for and I was excited to see the first kiss! I bit on my lower lip as they kept on being fluffy and everything.

"So, what's happening now? I'm confused." Kari asked.

"This is the scene where Bella and Edward are in the meadow. It's Kairi's favorite scene." Sora answered Kari.

"Come on, just kiss already!" I groaned and someone behind me shushed me.

As the scene went on, Sora put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I lay my head on his shoulder watching the movie with the one person I loved the most. Sora also rested his head on top of mine as we just relaxed. My lips curled into a wide grin as Edward finally took Bella's face in his hands. I tapped my foot on the floor with impatience. And finally just when I couldn't get any more impatient than I already did, he kissed her. I blushed at the sight of it. It actually reminded me of mine and Sora's first kiss in the forest. Of course, he was mauled by a bear when it happened, but I guess it was still special in some way. I looked next to me and saw Kari lock her hand with Sora's. I glared at the sight of that, but then again, it was a romantic moment in the movie, who wouldn't get caught up in a moment like this?

"Just like us?" Sora asked. I lifted my head up and stared into his sparkling eyes.

"Just like us." I confirmed before Sora brushed his lips on my own. I kept one eye opened to watch the movie and see what was happening and then pulled away when the movie continued.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The movie ended after a while. It went on for a long time, but that was actually good because they got quite a lot of the stuff from the book and only left out a few minor details. When we all walked out the theater, we took the shortcut from the movie theater straight out into the parking lot. It was dark outside right now, so I had to get home so I could get ready for school the next morning. Plus, I just remembered that I had to finish my History paper.

"Wasn't that movie great?" Kari asked as she sighed. I had a feeling she was talking to Sora.

"Yep, it sure was. How'd you like it, Kairi?" He asked me next.

"I loved it. I'm definitely buying it on DVD when it comes out." I answered.

"Well, I'll get if for you for your birthday or Christmas if it comes out around that time." Sora said putting his arm around my shoulder again. "We have to go now, but it was fun, guys."

"Yeah. So, we'll see you guys tomorrow at school?" Kaito asked.

"Yep, we sure will." Kari said slowly. "Bye bye." She quickly said to us before she went prancing off and Kaito followed her. When they were gone, Sora and I walked over to his car and unlocked it for me. I got into the passenger seat and he began to drive us home.

"By the way, where's Yuki?" He asked noticing our child was missing.

"Don't worry. I gave her to Namine and Roxas. I told Namine we were going to a movie and she said she'd take care of her while we watched the movie." I explained to Sora.

He nodded in agreement and started driving. There must've been something wrong with Sora because he was really quiet throughout the whole drive home. Either that, or he was thinking about something. Either way, I didn't want to interrupt him, so I just leaned back in my seat and waited for us to arrive home, which we did not much too long later. He pulled over on his driveway and stopped the car.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. Sora grinned and nodded. I began to get out of the car, but he held me by my wrist to prevent me from leaving. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually. I wanted to talk about something that's been bothering me for the whole day today." Sora said with his voice low. Uh-oh, I thought. "Last night, I had a dream. It was really bad. I was standing in this dark room and I was alone. Kari appeared in the room, she pinned me to some 'invisible wall' and started to kiss me. Then, you came and saw her doing that, and…left me forever."

"It's the same dream." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Sora asked.

"It's the same dream Namine told me about earlier today. She told me that Roxas had a dream like that, which actually makes sense since you two are one."

"You know about it?"

"Yeah. I'm scared to think about it." I admitted.

"So am I." Sora agreed placing his hand on top of mine. He then looked at the clock in his car. "It's getting late. You should probably go home now." I nodded in agreement.

"Just don't ever forget. I love you and nothing could ever change that."

I kissed Sora on the cheek before getting out of his car. I waved to Sora and he waved back at me before I walked into my house. My mom was already cooking dinner, but I still had homework to complete, so I passed on that. Namine was in my room with Roxas taking care of Yuki when I got up there. Usually would be the time when I would take the baby back from them, but they were having a lot of fun with her and also I really needed to get my school work done, so yeah. I kept quiet as I typed really quickly on my computer.

"Kairi, you're not mad at me, are you?" Namine asked breaking the silence.

"No, why?"

"About what she told you today." Roxas filled me in while changing Yuki and listening to his headphones.

"No. Sora and I already talked about it. He had the same dream too. It's okay. We're not worried anymore." I explained to them.

"That's good. I was just concerned when Roxas told me that." Namine then turned a glare at Roxas. He was whistling while putting the clean clothes on Yuki.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed as she sat next to Roxas and leaned her head on the shoulder. "Just being as awesome as ever."

"Only for you, babe." Roxas said as he kissed her. I coughed letting them know I was still in the room. "Sorry." He mumbled. I just laughed while I continued with my report.

**Author's Note: ****Yay****! I finally updated! I also haven't been updating because of semester final exams. They suck, man! Anyway, leave a review and be sure to wish Princess-****kairi****-****chan**** Happy Birthday!**


	9. Halloween

**Author's Note: Here's the ninth chapter! But no worries I'm still here and I'm ready to write some more! I had the worst writer's block, so yeah. Anyway, enjoy my people!**

**Warning: This chapter contains scary monsters, inner jealousy, and lots of kissing. Viewer discretion is advised. (****lol**** just kidding) But don't say I didn't warn you.**

Chapter 9: Halloween

"How do I look?" Sora asked walking out into his room from his bathroom. He was trying on his Halloween costume for the party he was having in a week. Sora was supposed to be a vampire. (A/N: He's wearing his Halloweentown outfit.)

"Adorable." I laughed.

"No!" He complained. "I'm supposed to be so scary that I'm supposed to scare the pants off you."

"Well, that's impossible because I'm not wearing pants. I'm wearing a skirt." Sora and I laughed as he walked into the bathroom to get changed back into his clothes. "Who should we invite?" I forgot to mention that Sora and I were both planning this party, but we're having it at Sora's because his house is bigger than mine.

"Uh…I dunno." Sora answered coming back out. "Definitely Riku and Sapphire, Tidus and Wakka, Selphie and you of course. How about Kaito and Kari?" Sora suggested writing down names on paper.

"Kaito, I agree with, but I'm not sure with Kari. I don't think she likes me."

"Kari? Hate you? Come on, who could hate you? You are a smart, sweet, beautiful young girl." Sora said before pecking me on the lips. "How do you think I fell in love with you? Only a dumbass donkey could hate you."

"I guess you're right." I agreed as I added Kaito and Kari's names on our list.

**The next day…**

The next day at school, we announced the party to people at school. Sora was actually pretty popular with his "fame" of being the hero of the world. So, we knew a lot more people nowadays. I knew the cheerleaders would come for sure. Especially since Sora's gonna have spin the bottle and you know what happens after you spin that bottle. If one of the cheerleaders land on Sora, it's probably gonna bug the crap out of me, but I know that it won't be a real kiss. It's just part of the game.

To promote our party, Sora and I split up throughout the school handing out invitations to students throughout. We handed out a lot of the invites during our Biology and History classes since we didn't have that class together. There was a catch for this party though. Sora's mom agreed to staying upstairs so we could have downstairs to ourselves, but she was concerned about things getting out of control, so she's gonna turn on Sora's webcam downstairs and watch it from his laptop upstairs. Quite clever I must admit.

Sora and I joined up at lunch to see the status on how many of the invitations we handed out and how many more we needed to hand out. As I sat down with Sora, I noticed that he was talking with some guy I've never seen before. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. I was curious to know who he was. I felt kind of bad that Sora had to ignore him right now, but it'll only take a minute to count up the guests for the party so far.

"So, this is your girlfriend?" The guy asked referring to me.

"Oh yeah. Kairi, this is Joe, a new friend from History class. Joe, this is my girlfriend, Kairi." Sora introduced us to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Joe." I shook hands with him.

"Sora, you're one lucky guy." He said still looking at me. Sora just laughed.

"Sora!!!!!!!" I heard a girl call out Sora's name. We looked in the direction and saw Kari walking towards us with Kaito being dragged behind her.

"Hey." Sora greeted her.

"Hey Kari, Kaito." I greeted both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kari said sitting between Sora and I facing Sora. "Anyway, I heard you're having a Halloween party."

"Yep. Kairi and I are hosting it. Speaking of which, you and Kaito are invited." Sora said as he gave out two invitations to Kari and then her brother.

"Thanks." Kaito thanked Sora. "So, I guess we'll see you there?" I nodded in reply.

"Wow." Joe said really slowly looking at Kari. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who're you?" She asked looking at him weirdly.

"Name's Joe. Who might you be, pretty girl?"

"Name's Kari. And I don't date guys out of my species." Kari said looking away from him. Joe just simply put his head down. Poor guy. He got burned big.

**After School**

I walked outside school as soon as I was done handing out the invitations for our party this weekend. As I walked outside, I saw Joe over on the front lawn sitting at the flagpole. He looked a little bummed there. So, I thought I might go over there and cheer him up. I walked over to where he was sitting and stood there behind me. I took off my backpack and set it down on the ground before I kneeled next to Joe and greeted him.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey. Where's Sora?" Joe asked greeting me too.

"Oh. He had to go pick something up from one of his classes. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. I've seen plenty of these gloomy moments and I know there's something up." I ruffled his hair trying to cheer him up.

"Alright. It's…Kari."

"Ah! So, you have a crush on her?"

"Y-Yeah. But as you can tell, I'm not her type." He put his head down again.

"So? Try to have her get to know you and maybe something will work out between you guys." I suggested.

"How? She wouldn't even speak to me at lunch today. She was busy staring at Sora, YOUR boyfriend, the whole time."

"Don't remind me." I glared at the thought of that. "Here." I pulled out an invitation and gave it to him. "Come to mine and Sora's party this weekend."

"Won't there be 'cool' kids there?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, you can hang with Sora and I and our other friends if you don't fit in. Besides, if Kari's standing at the part with Sora the whole time, then that could be an excuse for you guys to talk." I said as I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "I should be getting home. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Joe waved to me as I walked off the campus.

**A few days later**

I sat there on a chair in my bedroom after school that Thursday while Selphie, Namine and Sora sat on chairs in front of me. Selphie and Namine had some make-up tools while Sora was making a list of food that we're going to need for Saturday night. Selphie and Namine were actually putting make-up on me. We were testing out some make-up on my face for my Halloween costume. I could see the multicolor trays of make-up that she was "painting" on my face. I truly wasn't the type who would take make-up or costumes too seriously on Halloween, but Sora and Roxas insisted that I do this.

"So, just WHAT am I supposed to be?" I asked still not knowing what the costume was.

"My vampire mate." Sora said in a creepy voice.

"Hold still!" Selphie complained.

"I can't have all of this on me right now! Don't forget, I'll have to WASH it all off!" I replied to her.

"So? You have to take a shower anyway." Namine said painting my face more. After they were done, they had me stand up and have Sora look at me to see if I was right enough to be his "mate". "Well?"

"Hmmm." Sora thought for a minute. "Just one more thing." Sora said. He took an eyeliner pen and started marking some things on my face. Namine and Selphie kept laughing not letting me know what he's putting on there.

"What? Is something on my face?" I asked going into my bathroom. I realized that I just got vandalized by Sora! He drew a mustache and uni-brow! "Sora!!!!!" I stomped into my room and took one of my pillows and threw it at him and he just started laughing. I handed him baby wipes. "Start cleaning my face." Sora then started wiping make-up off of my face.

"I'll be right back you guys." Namine said walking out of my room. Roxas then came out…from my…closet. With a clipboard and some paper on him.

"Roxas, why were you in my closet?"

"So I could have peace and quiet." Roxas said sitting next to Selphie.

"Ooohhhh! What's that!" Selphie asked taking the clipboard from him. "Awwww!!!! That's so sweet!!!!"

"What is it, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"You're going to have karaoke at the party right?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. "Well, I wrote this for Namine. And I'm going to sing it to her at the party."

"Aw, she'll love that." I cooed.

"Who will love what?" Namine asked walking back in.

"Uhhhh……ummmm……" Roxas stuttered. "My mom…will…love this…poem I wrote for her!"

"You don't have a mom." Sora blurted out.

"Boy, I'm having a bad day. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Roxas said running out of the room as fast as he can.

"Something's wrong with that boy." Namine said cleaning up her make-up things.

"You have no idea." Selphie said slowly.

**At the Party**

An hour before the party began, Sora and I changed into our costumes and Selphie and Namine put our make-up on us. Of course, Selphie wanted to take pictures of Sora and I since we were supposed to be "vampire soul mates". Once we were done with that, other party guests started to arrive. Riku and the rest of our gang arrived first. Riku was a zombie, Sapphire is a zombie bride, Wakka was supposed to be Oogie Boogie and Tidus was supposed to be Jack Skellington. It turned out that Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were doing a Halloweentown trio with Selphie dressing up as Sally.

Other people started to arrive. There were different costumes from ghosts t zombies. From mummies to vampires. All of the cheerleaders came in the same bright outfits so that way Sora could tell that they were the cheerleaders. Roxas was setting up the karaoke. I could tell he was nervous about singing that song for Namine, but I could tell that she was going to enjoy it. I walked over to see how Roxas was doing.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Nervous." Roxas replied nodding his head.

"Don't worry. She'll love it. After all, it's the thought that counts."

"You're right."

While over where Roxas was setting up karaoke, I looked over and saw Kari with Kaito walk in through the front door. She was wearing a white dress with a fluffy, blonde wig on her head and a lot of lipstick. She looked like Marilyn Monroe. Heck, she WAS probably dressed up as Marilyn Monroe! Kaito behind her was dressed up like a monk. Poor guy. He shouldn't be treated this way by his twin sister. She was talking to Sora. I could hear their conversation.

"Hey Sora!" She greeted him.

"Hey, you made it! And you're outfit is…nice." Sora complimented her outfit. Why'd he say that? Her outfit's not that nice.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself for a vampire. Does your vampire character have a mate?" Kari asked walking closely up to Sora slowly. My hand balled into a fist.

"Uh…yeah actually. Kairi dressed up as my vampire mate. She sure makes a beautiful vampire." Sora said looking up at the ceiling. That calmed me down some and made me blush.

"Oh. Too bad." Kari said in a flirting voice. "Because…I'm crazy for vampires now that I've seen that Twilight movie." She stroked Sora's face as she said that. This time, both my hands balled into fists. My teeth gritted hard this time.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but I'm not a real vampire." Sora laughed nervously.

"It doesn't matter. You're hot either way." Kari's hand stroked all the way from the top of his cheek all the way down to his chest. I was getting really steamed now.

"Um…Kairi?" Roxas asked. I just turned around and glared at him. "Never mind." I couldn't take another moment of this! I had to stop this! I walked over there looking normal even though deep down I was steaming like a chicken dumpling.

"Hey Sora!" I greeted him in a friendly way. "Isn't it time to play spin the bottle?"

"Oh yeah! Hold on and let me get the ketchup bottle!" Sora agreed going into the kitchen. Kari then stood there with one hand on her hip glaring at me.

"I hope you do realize that if I spin the bottle and land on Sora, I get to kiss him. Even if he is your boyfriend."

"I do realize that. And I also realize that it won't be a real kiss. It'll be like doing a kiss for a movie or a play except for it's for a game." I said crossing my arms.

Sora then came back out with ketchup bottle. He then had those who wanted to participate gather around. We made a some sort of shape thing. It could've been a circle, oval, square, rectangle, whatever shape it was, we had to sit next to each other facing each other. Kari sat across from me and kept on glaring at me nonstop. I couldn't help but glare back. Usually I wouldn't be this way, but this has gone way out of hand.

"Who's confident enough to go first?" Sora asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Selphie said quickly. Sora then passed the bottle to Selphie and she spun it. I knew that she wanted it to land on Riku. And it landed on…Tidus? "What! I got Tidus?"

"I got Selphie?" Tidus asked out of disgust. Sapphire and I laughed.

"You know the rules." Sapphire said.

"Fine! Get over here Tidus!" Selphie then pulled Tidus off to the side. "You better have brushed. 'Cause if you have bad breath, you're dead! Now, make it quick!"

"Alright!" Tidus said before his lips went crashing onto Selphie's. It was an eye-popping moment. I never thought I'd see the day when Tidus and Selphie would kiss, but it's actually here. The shocking thing is that they seem to be enjoying it. In fact, they pretty much started making out in front of everybody.

"Ahem!" Wakka coughed. Tidus and Selphie then parted.

"Oh, sorry!" Selphie said blushing. "You know, Tidus. You're not a bad kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself!" Tidus said. "Wanna make out on the front porch?"

"Sure." Selphie and Tidus then went out the front door and a late guest came in. It was Joe!

"Hey Joe! Over here!" Sora called him over. He was dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hey Sora! By the way, I ran into some friends of yours on the way over here." Joe stepped out of the way and revealed a mouse, a duck, and a tall dog.

"Sora!!!!" The three of them greeted Sora. The mouse was dressed up as a vampire, the duck as a mummy, and the dog as a zombie.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora ran up to them and hugged them tight.

"Your majesty!" Riku ran up and hugged Mickey. "It's been ages! What're you guys doing here?"

"We thought that maybe it would be nice to pay a visit to some old friends of ours." Mickey replied.

"Yeah! We heard you're having a party, so we dressed up!" Donald said tugging on his mummy costume.

"Ahyuck! So, what's going on right now?" Goofy asked.

"Just spin the bottle." I replied joining them.

"Well, then we should probably stay out of this. We'll rejoin you guys when you finish your game, okay?" Mickey offered stepping towards the door.

The three of us nodded as the three animals stepped out the door and we got back to the game. Tidus and Selphie were out, but Joe had joined us. We kind of established a rule in this game saying that if you've been kissed, then you're out. The next person to spin, was Sapphire. She spun the bottle and fortunately for her, it landed on Riku. So, Riku got to kiss his woman and they were happy and out of the game. Now, it was my turn to spin. I spun hoping I landed on Sora. After the bottle spun, it landed on Sora. I turned to Sora who was next to me and he planted a soft kiss on my lips making it quick since we had a bunch of other people who needed to play. After I got my kiss, I decided to go get a soda from the ice chest.

"Okay, who's next?" Sora asked.

"I'll take a spin." Kari went in a spun the bottle. My knees started getting weak hoping that the bottle didn't land on Sora. The bottle spun and spun and spun until it landed on…Sora! My eyes widened and Kari's grin widened.

"Well Sora, you know the rules." Kari said walking over to Sora in a flirting way. Sora stepped back a bit. He looked at Riku who was sitting on the couch next to Sora who was standing in front of the couch.

"Hey man, those are the rules." Riku admitted.

"You're right." Sora agreed with Riku. "So, you ready?"

"Hold on." Kari turned around and glared at me while she sprayed some breath spray. She then turned back around slowly and stared at Sora. "Now, I'm ready."

As I was watching Kari turn around slowly so that she would be facing Sora, I began to steam up. It was bad enough watching her flirt with Sora, but her kissing him! There was no way this was going to happen I couldn't let it happen! Not only for mine and Sora's relationship, but for Joe too. He has a crush on Kari and if he saw his friend kissing his crush, it could ruin their friendship! I watched as both Kari and Sora closed their eyes and Sora began to lean in towards her. He was getting closer and closer by the second and I thought there was no way to stop this. Fortunately, there actually was a way to stop this! Just as their lips were about to touch, I interrupted them.

"Hold it!" I called out.

"What?" Kari asked annoyed.

"You can't kiss Sora because he' already been kissed. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sora remembered. "Sorry Kari. Here, why don't you re-spin?"

"Fine." Kari said with her teeth gritted. She sat down and re-spun the bottle. This time it landed on…Joe! Wow, he was going to be happy tonight! Kari scowled and stood up. "Okay fine. Now, do this quickly! I'm giving you only a second!"

"Um…okay." Joe said nervously. I couldn't help but chuckle at Joe's nervousness. "Just…give…me…"

"Oh my gosh! This is ridiculous!" Kari then pinned Joe to the wall and pressed her lips against his. My eyes were widened and Sora's mouth was wide open. Joe seemed to be enjoying it. Kari then parted from his lips and walked straight to the bathroom. Joe stood there in shock breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I asked. Joe just nodded and then fainted. I didn't want an unconscious person in the middle of the floor, so I just dragged him into the hallway and left him there. "So, who's gonna spin next?"

After other people spun the bottle, it was starting to get boring. Besides, all of the cheerleaders kept on wanting to kiss Sora, but couldn't, so they left the game. Other people kind of ended up in make-out sessions instead of just pecks. That's when this needed to end. We couldn't take any more kissing. Besides, I don't know how his mom will take this since she's keeping an eye on the party.

Sora then jumped up off the couch and announced that the game was over after going on for like an hour. Besides, Roxas had the karaoke all set up and I knew that he was dying to sing his song to Namine, who wasn't here right now. She was actually at the Destiny Islands Art Museum looking at the new exhibit that they just opened up. I guess she didn't want to come to the party. She didn't seem like the type that was into Halloween. But she HAD to be here for Roxas to sing to her. While some other people were singing random songs, I called Namine on my cell phone.

"Hello?" Namine picked up.

"Namine, you need to come to Sora's house!" I said to her.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll see when you get there." After saying that, I hung up. Hopefully she'll come. Sora came over asking me if everything was alright.

"Did you call Namine?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think she's coming." I answered tapping my fingers on my cell phone nervously.

"Don't worry, she'll show up." Sora said grabbing my hand in his. I grinned agreeing with him. We walked over and joined Riku who was trying to tell Wakka a joke.

"So…this chicken walks into a bar…and…um…" Riku stuttered.

"I don't get it, ya." Wakka crossed his arms. "Oh hey, Tidus and Selphie are boyfriend and girlfriend now, ya."

"When'd you hear this?" I asked out of shock.

"Tidus called Wakka. He and Selphie left the party to go get pizza instead and that it was a date with Selphie." Riku answered.

"Just like our first date, huh?" Sapphire asked leaning on Riku's shoulder.

"You know it, babe." Riku said kissing her forehead. Roxas was sitting next to Riku tapping his feet on the ground impatiently. "Roxas, relax! Namine's going to love it. She loves everything you do."

"I know. It's just that…if she loves this song. We're going to nickname it 'our song'. Just like all couples have a song." Roxas explained leaning back on the couch.

"Wait, how are you gonna sing it without a band, ya?" Wakka asked realizing that we don't have a band.

"I found a local band and paid them munny to play the tune of the song and I recorded it." Roxas pulled out a CD. "Now, all this song needs is the words." Just then, Namine stepped in and tried getting through all of the people. "Oh boy, she's here."

"Go! Set up!" I said as Roxas got up off the couch and went to set up his song. Namine watched Roxas get up and she sat with us on the couch.

"What's going on?" She asked a little suspicious. We all just grinned and watched Roxas grab a microphone.

"You'll see." Sora said.

Namine had no idea what was going on with Roxas, which was good because this was supposed to be a surprise for her. After Roxas tested the microphone to see if it was working, he put the CD into the CD player that Sora had put out. Roxas turned his back to us and took a few deep breaths. Then, he turned back around and got the people's attention for the song.

"Um…I guess I'll be singing the next song. Before I do, I'd like to say that this song is dedicated to someone really special in my life." Roxas began saying. We all grinned and looked at Namine. She still didn't know what was going on though. "Because of her, I've never felt more existent than any person could be. We thought that because nobodies don't have hearts, they can't love one another. But, she showed me that we're whole and that since we are, we have just as much emotion in us as a normal person does. I felt that because of her, I wouldn't be where I am today. So, I wrote this for her. It's called "Because You Live". (A/N: I didn't write that! It's by Jesse McCartney a.k.a. Roxas!) This one's for you, Namine." Roxas finished his speech and people cheered. I could see Namine tearing up as the song began to play.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere__I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz__ of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time__I_

_'m so glad I found an angel_

_Someone __Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I __wanna__ fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

After the song ended, everyone cheered. Roxas took a deep breath and took out the CD from the player. Namine cried the whole time while he was singing this. She then walked up to Roxas and hugged him tight. They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. I just loved watching them together. I really liked the song too. It also reminded me of Sora and I. I had a feeling they were going to be talking lots. Thankfully, I would be able to hear their conversation.

"Did you like it?" Roxas asked pulling away from the embrace and locking his hands in hers.

"I loved it. Not just because it's a beautiful song, but also because it came from your…heart." Namine said staring in his eyes. "I love you, Roxas." Then, the happy couple kissed. I blushed watching the happy moment. Let me say that this is the most interesting Halloween ever.

**Author's Note: Okay! Done! That's chapter 9 for you! I need to give credit to **Princess-kairi-chan **for helping me with parts of this chapter! Thanks ****kairi-chan****! Anyway, there's more to come!**


	10. Anniversary, Part 1

**Author's Note: I'm glad writer's block is gone and so now here's the tenth chapter! Thank you everybody for the reviews!**

Chapter 10: Anniversary, part 1

**Sora's POV**

A week passed by since Halloween. I stood there in front of my bathroom mirror tying my tie for school today. The door was shut, so while I was in, I heard a knocking on the door. I ignored it, but then the knocking got louder. I sighed and went to open the door. After the door was opened, a white duck came tumbling to the floor with a towel around his waist. He laid on the floor face down and then glared at me once he faced up. Then he got up and started throwing a temper tantrum.

"What's the big idea?" He asked. If you guessed that it was Donald, you were right.

"I need to use the bathroom. That's the idea."

"Since when do you spend loads of time in the bathroom? I need a shower!" Donald argued.

"Okay, fine." I said walking out of the bathroom letting Donald in.

Yes, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were staying at my place in the guest bedroom. There was enough room in that guest bedroom to fit three full grown men, so that would be a nice room for them. I walked into my room and saw Goofy and Mickey chilling out. Goofy was reading one of my novels upside down and Mickey was busy playing Kingdom Hearts 2 on my PS2. I sat down as I finished packing my backpack for the day.

"Gawrsh, I don't understand this book." Goofy said scratching his head. I took the book from him and put it right side up for him. "Oh! Ahyuck! Thank you."

"Come on, Heartless ships! Die! Die!" Mickey yelled at the TV screen. Turned out he was trying to earn a really high score on one of the gummi ship routes. "Ah nuts!" Mickey pouted when the screen said he failed the mission.

"There's always next time, Your Majesty." I said trying to cheer him up. Donald then came back in my room and changed into his normal blue shirt and hat.

"So, Sora, are you and Kairi still a couple?" Goofy asked still reading the book.

"Yep." I said looking at a picture of Kairi and I on my side table. "Tomorrow, it would've been three months."

"Are you going to do anything for your anniversary?" Donald asked as he began playing KH2 with King Mickey.

"I want to. But I can't think of anything. I want this one to be really special for some reason. I'll think of something while I'm at school." I then grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to school. "See you guys later!"

Once I went out the door, I set off to school. However, I didn't feel right walking to school right now. It was weird. There was something wrong with this picture. What was wrong with the picture? I couldn't decide right now, so I just continued going. Maybe I would be able to figure this out as I'm walking. Still, one thing was one my mind. That thing was what was I going to do for mine and Kairi's anniversary?

That was it! Kairi wasn't outside this morning when I walked out of my house. There must've been something wrong. I would've called her house to see if everything was alright, but my cell phone was dead and was back at home recharging. I sighed and just hurried over to school as quick as possible. Maybe one of the others knew what was wrong with Kairi. If there's anyone else who would know, Selphie is the person.

I kept on asking my friends in class, but nobody knew why Kairi wasn't here. She wasn't in any of my early classes today. Who knows? Maybe she had a doctor's appointment or something like that. I'm probably stressing out over nothing. It's just that I can't afford to have anything happen especially since tomorrow, I finally planned something big for our anniversary. At lunch, I found everybody and found Selphie and Tidus being all romantic with each other. Sure, Kairi and I are romantic, but not in PUBLIC!

"Selphie, I need to talk to you." I said pulling her off the side.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you seen Kairi at all lately?" I asked getting weak in the knees.

"Nope. She wasn't in any of my classes this morning." She answered going back to her place.

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know why. Try to call her."

Selphie just continued where she was with Tidus. Man, I think I regretted playing spin the bottle at my Halloween party. Ever since then, they've driven me crazy!!! They make out in front of us and feed each other it's insane! Of course Riku doesn't mind because he used to make out with girls in public. I groaned and just stepped out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Then, I walked to one locker, stood there, and started banging my head against it.

"Sora?" Someone asked. I went pale thinking that person owned this locker. I laughed nervously turning around. It was only Kari.

"Oh, hey. Is this your locker?" I asked. She nodded. Then, I quickly moved out of the way. She laughed.

"I don't need to get into it. I was just wondering why you were banging your head against it?"

"I'm kind of stressed out."

"With what?" Kari asked as she slowly walked up to me closely. I was going to answer, but she placed a finger on top of my mouth. "Let's sit down and talk about this." I took her offer and sat on the ground against the wall next to her. "Now, what's the stress?"

"Mine and Kairi's anniversary. I'm planning this big day for us tomorrow and she's not at school today. I'm worried that something's happened to her, but nobody's telling me anything! If there's any day where I need her to be alright, it's today and tomorrow." I went on rambling. "Sorry. It's just that…I love her so much and I want to show her that I care about the day we became a couple."

"Oh, I see. So, you're having romance issues." Kari understood scooting closer to me. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Not really. I just have to hope for the best." I answered looking up at the ceiling.

"So, what do you have in mind for tomorrow?" She asked. I grinned picturing this.

"A picnic on the beach, a swim in the ocean, and we're going to watch the sunset on the paopu island until it's all the way down." I explained loving this moment of thought. "You know what, I think I'm gonna ask her." Kari's eyes got big then.

"You mean as in…"

"Yep. I think we're ready." Just as I said that, the bell rang for me to go to my class. "I'll see you around."

**After School**

I ran home really panicking today. Kairi wasn't even in any of my afternoon classes. I really wish I charge my cell phone last night. I could've called her by now and not lived a whole day with stress. When I got home, my mom wasn't home. Just Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. They were watching _The Messengers_ (A/N: Such a scary movie!) and it was scaring the feathers off of Donald and Mickey and Goofy were just enjoying it.

"Guys, have you seen Kairi today?" I asked as I walked in. Donald just shook his head while shivering like crazy.

"Nope. I thought she was with you." Mickey said. "I hope everything's okay with her."

"Ahyuck, maybe the Heartless came and stole her heart again." Goofy joked. All of our eyes widened and stared at Goofy. "Ahyuck! Just kiddin'!"

"Don't joke about that." I said shaking my head. "I'll try calling her."

I ran up to my room and grabbed my cell phone that was done recharging. Flipping it open, I quickly searched through my address book looking for Kairi's number. I found it and dialed the number. The receiver never rang once. It just went to the voicemail. Damn, her phone must be off then. I hope that she was home.

So, I picked up my home phone and dialed her home number. If she wasn't home, then that would've probably caused me to have a heart attack, but she was. Someone picked the phone on the other line. It must've been her mother, but I wasn't sure.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kairi?" I asked hoping it was her.

"No, this is her mother. Who's calling?"

"It's Sora, is Kairi home?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute." I waited for a minute before I heard Kairi get on the phone. "Sora?" She asked. No offense, but she sounded awful.

"Kairi." I took a deep breath. "Where were you today? I went through school worried about you that something happened."

"Sorry Sora, I tried to call you last night. I wasn't going to be coming to school today." I heard her cough on the other line.

"Are you okay? You sound awful." I asked with concern.

"Not really."

"Well, don't worry. You'll feel much better tomorrow because for our anniversary tomorrow, I've planned out a picnic on the beach, swim in the ocean, and then watch the sunset on the paopu island." I grinned picturing this moment. She was speechless. "Kairi?"

"I'm sorry Sora. But I can't go out tomorrow. I have bronchitis." Kairi answered. I just stood there in shock.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: What a cliffhanger! Kairi's sick, no!! Is she going to be okay? Find out in the next chappie!**


	11. Anniversary, Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll! I'm here to continue the fanfic!! Yay!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! A fair warning: this chapter is full of fluff! Don't say I didn't warn you! Here's part 2 now!!**

_Previous Chapter_

**Sora's POV**

_I picked up my home phone and dialed Kairi's home number. If she wasn't home, then that would've probably caused me to have a heart attack, but she was. Someone picked the phone on the other line. It must've been her mother, but I wasn't sure._

"_Hello?" She asked._

"_Kairi?" I asked hoping it was her._

"_No, this is her mother. Who's calling?"_

"_It's Sora, is Kairi home?"_

"_Yeah, hold on a minute." I waited for a minute before I heard Kairi get on the phone. "Sora?" She asked. No offense, but she sounded awful. _

"_Kairi." I took a deep breath. "Where were you today? I went through school worried about you that something happened."_

"_Sorry Sora, I tried to call you last night. I wasn't going to be coming to school today." I heard her cough on the other line._

"_Are you okay? You sound awful." I asked with concern._

"_Not really."_

"_Well, don't worry. You'll feel much better tomorrow because for our anniversary tomorrow, I've planned out a picnic on the beach, swim in the ocean, and then watch the sunset on the paopu island." I grinned picturing this moment. She was speechless. "Kairi?"_

"_I'm sorry Sora. But I can't go out tomorrow. I have bronchitis." Kairi answered. I just stood there in shock_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 11: Anniversary, Part 2

"What do you mean? You're not serious are you?" I asked lying down on my bed.

"I am." Kairi said coughing really loud and hard. "Sorry. We shouldn't hang out tomorrow."

"Well, we don't have to go out tomorrow. Why don't I come over tomorrow and we'll hang out at your place?"

"I probably won't have that much energy. Are you sure?"

"Positive." I answered. She then agreed to letting me come over. "I just have to run a couple of errands tomorrow and I'll come over, okay?"

"Okay." Kairi said before sneezing. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye." I said before hanging up.

--

**The next day**

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up that morning early. Surprisingly, I felt a lot better than I did yesterday. When I went to the doctor's office on Thursday to get checked and found out I had bronchitis, he gave me some very special medication that can get rid of bronchitis in less that a week. I just started taking it Thursday night and took it after each meal on Friday. So far, I've been feeling a little better each day, but still not well enough to go out and go wild. My coughing has gone down and I got more sleep than I had during the past couple nights. I sat up in my bed and stretched myself out a little bit.

When I got out of bed, I checked my alarm clock. It actually wasn't as early as I thought it would be. It was 7:30 am, but on a Saturday, that's considered getting up early. I walked over to my window to open the curtains up. Unfortunately, I didn't wake up to a bright blue sky. Instead, this morning had grey skies with rain clouds hovering over us. The trees outside were swaying, so it must've been windy too. I could use some fresh air, so I opened my window. I sighed looking at my calendar. Today was mine and Sora's three-month anniversary. I was really happy about it being today, but I also wasn't because we couldn't go out or do anything fun.

After walking out of my room, I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and take some medicine. Turns out my mom wanted the fresh air too because all of the windows in the house were opened. As I slowly ate my bowl of cereal, I noticed my cell phone over on the table right near me. I decided to pick up the phone and call Sora and see if he remembered to come over or not. I looked up Sora's number in my address book on my phone and then dialed it. The other line rang and then he picked up.

"Hello?" Sora asked on the other line.

"Hey, Happy Anniversary." I said blushing. I always blush when I say stuff like this.

"You too. How are you feeling?"

"A little better than yesterday. The medication's really working. When are you coming over?"

"I'm on my way over on my errands and I should be done in a few hours. So, I'll come over then, okay? Bye." Sora sure seemed in a hurry for some reason. Oh well. At least he remembered.

--

**A Few Hours Later**

After the morning went by, I started to feel better than I had when I woke up. I had just taken some more medicine and took a shower about an hour ago. It was quite cold, so I just wore jeans with a sweatshirt today. My sweatshirt was light blue with Destiny Islands High School in white letters. I just sat on the couch watching _7__th__ Heaven_ while I waited for Sora to arrive at my house. It was almost twelve by now. Sora probably should've been here by now. I wondered what he was doing.

The doorbell rang as the show went to a commercial break. It was Sora for sure. I walked over to the door quickly and opened it up letting Sora in. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around me tight. I joined in the hug that I always loved getting from him. After breaking the embrace, Sora kissed me on the cheek and locked his hands with mine. I couldn't help but grin and blush.

"How're you feeling?" Sora asked walking with me over to the couch.

"Flushed." I said laughing a bit. Sora sat on the couch next to me as my show came back on. "Thanks for coming over. It's been quiet for the past couple of days."

"No problem." Sora said as he relaxed on the couch groaning at the show I was watching. He never liked _7__th__ Heaven_ for some reason. "You're watching that show **again**?"

"Yeah. I like this show, what's wrong with it?"

"I'm not NEARLY half as good looking as that guy who plays Simon!" He pouted. I'll admit, I am a Simon fan girl. (A/N: I am seriously a fan girl of Simon in real life! ) "Why do you even like that guy? Having a crush on him is like having a crush on Riku!"

"Sora Hikari, are you jealous that I have a silly crush on a celebrity?"

"No!" Sora said laughing. "The Keyblade Master does NOT get jealous! I just don't understand what you see in that guy."

"I can't help the fact that he has great hair and gorgeous face. And his voice is pretty sexy." I said keeping my eyes on the television. "And how is having a crush on Simon like having a crush on Riku?"

"Because, that guy acts JUST LIKE Riku! The walk, the voice, the attitude, the ability to date a million girls at once." Sora said going on and on. "Anyway. Let's watch something else." Sora then snatched the remote from my lap and switched it over to a Blitzball game on another channel. "Now, these guys are better looking than that other guy!"

"Hey! Give me the remote!" I said reaching over to grab the remote from Sora who completely dodged me.

"Over my dead body!" Sora said running out of the room. "Too bad you're sick because you don't the energy to chase me!"

"I may be sick, but I'm not THAT sick!" I said running after him and jumping onto his back.

Sora and I just started laughing. He ended up carrying me all the way to my bedroom refusing me to give the remote up. I tell you, this boy is stubborn. If he wants something, he fights for it. Still on his back, Sora turned so his back was facing my bed and he dropped me there. I just laid there laughing and catching my breath. Sora then collapsed onto my bed next to me laughing along with me.

"Man, good thing your mom isn't home. She'd think we're nuts!" Sora said sitting up and resting his head on his arms looking at my ceiling.

"It's official, we're just as crazy as we were ten years ago." I agreed while coughing a few times. "I remember the one time you put ice cubes down my shirt at your 8th birthday party! I was really hot and you said you'd cool me down and then before I knew it, there were ice cubes down my shirt."

"Yeah. I remember the time you buried me in the sand that one time when we were 12 when I was sleeping on the beach. I got pinched by a few crabs and they hurt BAD!" Sora said sighing. I laughed at the crab comment. "Man, good times! What do you want to do next that doesn't involve fighting for a remote?"

"Can you cook?" I asked.

"I can cook grilled cheese. Does that count?"

"I was thinking of that. Let's go cook some lunch 'cause I'm hungry." I said getting up off the bed.

Sora followed me down to the kitchen, but as when we were downstairs, I began slipping on the floor. I began to fall back only to be caught by Sora. I looked up at him laughing nervously and blushing. He just grinned and helped me regain my balance. How did water get on the floor? It wasn't raining. I just headed over to the kitchen and grabbed some food from the fridge as Sora grabbed a towel and wiped up the "puddle" of water. Once he was done, Sora joined me in the kitchen where I was grabbing a can of tomato soup from the cupboard.

"Tomato soup too?" Sora asked grabbing bread and cheese from the fridge.

"It's a great combo." I said opening the can with a can opener.

After the can was opened, I poured it into a soup pan where I could cook it. Sora was putting together bread and cheese and preparing to cook the sandwiches. Once the food was prepared, we both headed over to the fridge. I grabbed milk to make the soup creamy and Sora grabbed us each a Pepsi to drink since he was getting thirsty and he knew I would want one later.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Sora said doing some last minute preparations before he was ready to cook.

"Take your time on the grilled cheese. The soup will be a few minutes." I said pouring milk into the soup and turning on the stove. It smelled funny, though. "Sora, does it smell funny to you?"

"Yeah. It actually does now." Sora agreed. "It smells kind of like……gas. Like the gas for a car. It's coming from somewhere in here. Well, we can check it later. We should start the cooking."

"Yeah." I agreed and after that, we both turned on the stoves, and right before our eyes, the stove EXPLODED! There was a bunch of smoke and after the smoke cleared, there was a burned stove along with a blackened Sora and I was blackened myself too.

"What…was…that?" Sora asked speechless.

"The…gas…was from…the stove." I replied speechless too that my mom's stove just exploded. "My mom will not be happy with this."

"Well, then we'll just have to clean it now will we?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I agreed. "There's a mop in the closet and I'll fill the bucket with soap and water and get some sponges."

Once we split to get our different cleaning tools, Sora headed over to the closet and I headed over to the drawers next to the stove, which thankfully did not explode. We dunk our tools into the soap and water that I filled the bucket with, and started cleaning. Every now and then while we cleaned, Sora and I would occasionally get into soap sud fights and start throwing soap at each other. It ended up being really funny when Sora accidentally got some in his mouth and started burping out bubbles.

After rapid cleaning for a whole hour, the kitchen was finally all cleaned up and looked good as new. Sora and I were all soapy when we were done. So, we went over to the sink and started washing off the soap, which Sora started putting in my hair and I would throw some back in him. After we were all washed up too, it was about 2:00 now. Too bad our soup and sandwiches were burned. So, we just ordered pizza instead. Sora ordered it and it came within a half an hour. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sora said getting up off the couch. He opened the door to the person delivering the pizza. "Kaito! What're you doing here…with…a…pizza?"

"I'm…uh…working at Pizza Hut now." He replied. I walked over to join them.

"I didn't know you worked there." I said greeting him. "Did you just get a job there?"

"Yep. Anyway, here's your pizza. It's…um…1800 munny." Kaito said handing me the pizza box and Sora took out munny from his wallet.

"Thanks man. See you around." Sora said shutting the door. "So, which should we watch? A horror flick or a romance flick?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for a horror flick." I said opening the box.

"Then how about _Sleepy Hollow_?" Sora offered. I nodded agreeing and he turned on the DVD. Sora came and sat on the couch with me and started eating the pizza with me. "You know, these olives taste kind of weird."

"Yeah. They do, don't they?" I agreed looking at my pizza realizing what I was looking at. "Sora! These olives have eyeballs and eight legs!"

"SPIDERS!" Sora started coughing. I started to cough them out too. I won't go into detail because it got pretty gross, but after we coughed them out, we were calm now except for the fact that we now had a spider-infested pizza in the living room. Sora took the pizza and threw it out in the garbage. "Isn't there anything to eat that doesn't have spiders or doesn't explode?"

"Ice cream?" I offered. Sora took up the ice cream offer.

I pulled out the tubs of Cookie Dough and Mint Chocolate Chip and started scooping them into bowls for us. There shouldn't be anything wrong with this ice cream. I haven't taken it out since last weekend and neither has my mom. After it was scooped, we took our bowls back to watch our scary movie, which really was pretty scary. There were times when I'd grab Sora's hand during a scary part and he'd just put his arm around me. This is one of the reasons why I'd always watch horror movies with Sora. After we watched the movie, my mom came home from work.

"Hey guys, you should go out and watch the sunset, it's phenomenal tonight." My mom said coming in through the front door. "How was your guys' day?"

"Interesting." We both said slowly at the same time.

"Kairi, how're you feeling?"

"A lot better than the past couple of days." I replied to my mom.

"Well, I'll leave you kids alone."

"Actually, we were going outside. It's fine." Sora said getting up off the couch and locking my hand in his to walk me outside.

Once we were outside, we sat on that swing in the front yard. It was still cold today. Even then, the sunset still looked so beautiful just setting beyond the horizon and above the ocean. The sky was now bright orange color with some purple in it. I shivered a bit in the process while watching the sunset. Knowing this, Sora put his arm around me.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"It's been cold lately. It's never been this cold on Destiny Islands." I replied shivering.

"You know something, Kai. This day reminds me of the day we first met ten years ago." Sora said looking out onto the horizon.

"How?"

--

_Flashback_

_It was an evening in January when we first met. I was playing with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka and I had no idea where Riku had gone to. The sun was setting and the weather was cold just like this day. I was also right after my birthday. I had just turned 6 years old. So, we were playing with my new toy wooden sword. But, while I was playing with them, Riku finally came back. I wondered where he was and then introduced a new friend of his, you. _

"_Hey Riku, where have you been?" I asked._

"_Sora, I wanna introduce you a new friend of mine." Riku stepped aside of where he was standing and revealed a small girl my age with red hair that went down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and wore a white sundress. She had her arms behind her back. I couldn't help but blush. I actually found her quite pretty. "This is Kairi Uchida."_

"_Uh…hi." I greeted Kairi for the first time. "It's…nice to meet…ah!" I began to say before I tripped over Tidus' foot and fell on the ground face first. Kairi started to laugh. "Yeah, I should warn you I'm quite clumsy."_

"_You're funny too!" Kairi said still laughing. "It's nice to meet you, Sora. You're cute too!" I blushed when she said I was cute. I had a feeling this friendship was going to be interesting._

_End of flashback_

--

"Did I seriously say you were cute when we first met?" I asked.

"Yep and I thought you were cute too." Sora said playing with a strand of my hair. I laughed at the thought of us liking each other when we were 5 years old. "Hey, sorry today didn't turned out like we hoped it would."

"Sora. Today was a great day." I said locking my hands in his. "It's our three-month anniversary. I don't care about how much you prepare or how much money you spent or any of that stuff. I care about you and the fact that we spend time together. Most boyfriends do fancy stuff for their girlfriends for this occasion, but they treat them horribly in every day life. I'd rather have a great boyfriend than a fancy anniversary." I said stroking Sora's cheek. "All I want is to be with you. That's all."

"Well, I actually got you a gift." Sora said reaching into his pocket. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes very nervously wondering what Sora's gonna give me.

"Sora, I hope it's not something that's going to freak me out!" I laughed with my eyes closed.

"Don't worry, you'll love it. Now, open your eyes." I opened them to find a small box with a gold ring in it. I sat there in shock.

"You're not proposing to me, are you?" I asked getting a little confused.

"No, don't worry." Sora laughed shaking his head. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I replied cheerfully. Sora then took the ring and placed it on my finger. For some reason, I felt like I was getting married.

"Read what it says."

"I…love…you." I read the silver inscribed words on there. My eyes began to water. This would have to be the best gift I had ever gotten from him. "I love you too, Sora." I said hugging him tightly. "We'll never be apart will we?" I asked while still in his arms.

"I'll never leave you. By the way, there's a part two." Sora said breaking the embrace. My eyes widened.

"How could you afford this?"

"You know those extra jobs I've been doing?" He asked and I nodded. "I was raising extra money for the ring." I grinned and blushed. I knew Sora cared about me a lot, but I never knew he cared THAT MUCH. That's really cool. Sora went back to what he was grabbing and when he turned around, he was holding a star-shaped fruit! A paopu fruit! "Kairi Uchida, will you share the paopu with me?" I sat there more in shock than I was when he gave me the ring. With that, I blacked out and fainted.

--

"Kairi? Kairi?" I heard Sora's voice. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back in my room and on my bed.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head and sitting up.

"I asked you to share the paopu and then you fainted." Sora replied helping me regain my balance.

"The paopu fruit? You want me to share it with you?" I asked.

"I love you deeply, Kairi. And I think I'm ready. What about you?"

"Sora…" I began to say while looking at Sora's ocean blue eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry. I just don't feel ready for a lifelong bond. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." Sora said placing the paopu fruit down and coming up behind me. "I could never pressure you into anything like that. You don't have to share it if you're not ready. I'll wait for you."

"You will?" I asked.

"Always." Sora wrapped his arms around me from behind. "If we're ever apart again, I'll wait for you and I'll never forget you."

I turned around and came into eye contact with Sora's eyes. Our faces were just inches apart. Suddenly, I felt like I was getting a fever again, only in a good way. Sora locked both of his hands in mine and I looked down at our hands focusing mainly on the gold ring he gave me. After looking up, I found myself lost in Sora's eyes like I usually do. Sora then leaned in slowly and pecked me on the lips. I closed my eyes as he did so and kept them closed even afterwards. I opened my eyes after a few seconds and we stared at each other for a minute.

This time, I leaned in and planted my lips on Sora's. To deepen the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. This was probably the best kiss I've ever felt since we started dating. It almost feels like you two are the only people in the world and everything else doesn't exist. It also feels like you're floating in midair and you are defying gravity. After a minute, I broke the kiss. Still, in Sora's arms, I realized something.

"What's wrong? You look troubled." Sora asked.

"Oh crap. I just realized something."

"What?"

"I still have bronchitis." I said wide-eyed. Great! Now I was going to make Sora sick! "I'm so sorry if I make you sick!"

"It's alright. I'll survive." Sora laughed. He pecked me on the cheek. "It's worth every minute of it."

"You're damn right!" I agreed. After saying that, Sora's stomach rumbled.

"I'm kinda hungry. You wanna go eat at the mall?" He offered.

"Okay, let's go." Sora and I then left the house hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note: Okay! I'm finally DONE! Not with the whole fan fiction, but with this chappie! There's still much more to come! So, anyway look for the next chappie!**


	12. Anniversary: A Different Point of View

Author's Note: Here's the next chappie! Just so you know, this chapter is going to be the past two chapters in a different point of view. And the reason I'm doing this is because it's very important and will make the fanfic flow more smoothly. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Anniversary-A Different Point of View**

**Kari's POV**

I woke up that morning feeling happy as a clown. Why? Number one, today was school so I would get to see Sora and number two, Kairi wasn't coming to school today. So, that'll give me the perfect time to get closer to Sora and make him realize what an awful mistake he's made by dating Kairi! Feeling happy, I hopped to my shower, took one, and then got ready for the day. Today I wore my normal school uniform that almost every single student has to wear. It was cold today, but I was going to be indoors for the whole day so it wouldn't matter.

While I brushed, my long, beautiful, smooth, soft, brown hair (A/N: Yes, Kari IS full of herself!), someone came knocking at the door. By the hard and quick pounding of the door, it was definitely Kaito. At first I ignored him, but he kept on knocking. Then, I ignored him again. This time, Kaito was going to try and break down the door. When he did, that didn't work. I make sure my room is very secure throughout my day. Eventually, I let the guy into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I need toothpaste." Kaito said getting off the ground.

"Go use Daddy's! I don't want your freakish germs on my toothpaste!"

"Come on! Just let…" Kaito then froze realizing what I was wearing. "Is that…glitter on your eyelids?"

"Presentation is very important." I informed my confused younger brother by a few minutes.

"Yeah, presentation for Sora is VERY important." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice when he said that. I just made a face at him and continued with my work. "Anyway, can I borrow your toothpaste."

"No, now bye-bye!" I said pushing him out of my room and locking him out.

Once I was done getting ready, Kaito and I walked over to where my car was. I got into the driver's seat and Kaito got into the passenger's seat. I started to drive off to school. For once, I was finally going to be able t o get closer to Sora without having little miss "Queen Bee" ruin everything. Usually, I wouldn't turn on the radio in my car because it was too early in the morning, but since I am in a good mood, I decided to turn it on full sound and jam to my favorite songs. Of course, Kaito got all suspicious and all and started to ruin my jamming moments.

"Uh, Kari?" He asked interrupting me.

"What?" I asked annoyed and turning off the radio.

"Other than the fact that Kairi's not coming to school, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because…my plan is working accordingly." I replied grinning as we parked in the school parking lot. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car walking into the building. Kaito followed me in there.

"How is it working?" Kaito asked in a nervous way.

"Because, this weekend was supposed to be 'Sora's and Kairi's three-moth anniversary. Can you believe that? They act like they're an old married couple who are still in High School!" I began to throw a fit in the hallways. People started looking at us. "What're you all looking at? Get out of here!" With that, people started scattering. "Anyway. This weekend is their anniversary and what better to ruin an anniversary with a very bad sickness."

"Bad sickness as in…what?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?! Kairi has bronchitis!" I explained it to him.

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright?" Kaito started to freak out.

"Yeah. But at least not right now. And she won't be better till after the weekend meaning no anniversary for her. How do I know? Because I was the one who gave her bronchitis." I whispered into Kaito's ear.

"How could you do something like that? How did you even do that? She could be really sick!" My brother yelled at me.

"Don't be such a drama king! She's not gonna die! She'll just be sick for quite a while, that's all." I grinned evilly and slipped by him.

"Seriously, how did you give her bronchitis?" Kaito asked.

"Simple. Remember when we saw our cousins and Drake had bronchitis? Well, I had him sneeze onto a pencil and then at school, I switched Kairi's clean one for the gross one. And now, voila! It's beautiful I tell you! Beautiful! This is working great!"

"I've gotta tell Sora this!" Kaito said beginning to take off before I grabbed him by the collar.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will personally beat you and feed you to the sharks. Are we clear?" I asked threatening Kaito.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay, bye bye!" I said before trotting off towards my first class.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Biology Class**

Oh yes. This has got to be my favorite class of all time. Why? Because it's the only class where I have Sora in it. I walked into the class and took a seat at an empty desk and saved an empty desk next to me and kicked off anyone who took it. I looked at the board while I waited for Sora to make it to class. By what the board had written on it, looked like we were doing some sort of experiment with genetics today. Interesting, I thought. As I'm thinking this, Sora walked into the class greeting some person at the door and then headed in my direction.

"Hey Sora! I saved a seat for you!" I said patting the seat.

"Oh thanks." He said sitting at the desk. "Do you have any idea what we're doing today?"

"I think we're going to have babies." I sighed.

"Huh?" Sora asked as the teacher began rambling about what we're doing.

"Okay class. Today, we're going to make babies. You and a partner of the opposite sex will get together and make babies. You'll write down your genes, cut them out, mix them up and randomly pick one of each pair of alleles. Your partner will do the same. You'll put them together and then, voila! You have a baby! Now, get moving."

"So, you wanna be partners?" I asked hoping Sora would say yes.

"Sure." He replied. We began writing down our genes and stuff and then really getting to work.

"Do you want kids in the future?" I asked mixing up my "genes".

"Yeah, I really do. I don't care about the sex unlike some people. You?"

"Definitely! I want a girl more than anything! So, let's mix these things up and see what we get!" I said as I began picking out my alleles. After we both finished up, we mixed them together and got our results.

"Okay, so we have a boy who's tall, brown hair, blue eyes, thin, has big feet, no dimples, and crooked teeth." Sora said writing down our results.

"Oh my gosh! He'll look just like you! A Sora Jr.!" I got cheerful.

"Kari, this isn't real. It's only an experiment."

"Right. I knew that." I said straightening myself up again.

After we answered some questions regarding this experiment, class was over. Sora said bye before he left the classroom to go to his next class. Now, this was fun! Although, even if Kairi were here, we still would've been partners because she's not in this class! Yay! Now, I also have the entire lunch period to flirt with him. Of course, I'll have to flirt with him in private or else his friends will bust me for life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**At lunch**

While I sat with my friends and brother in the cafeteria, I constantly searched for Sora to see if he had left the cafeteria. He didn't leave at first, but after looking around for like fifteen minutes, Sora was finally gone and I could make my move. So, I stood up, and snuck away from my "people". Why? Because I knew that Kaito would notice what I was doing if he saw me getting up.

I walked out of the cafeteria and looked around the hall for boy of my dreams. When, I found him, I saw him at my locker. Why was he at my locker? Was he asking me out? Oh my gosh! I guess he truly broke up with Kairi! I walked up closely to get a better looked as to what he was doing. Turns out, he wasn't asking me out after all. He was banging his head on my locker?

"Sora?" I asked looking at him strangely.

"Oh hey. Is this your locker?" Sora asked laughing nervously. I nodded and he quickly moved out of the way.

"I don't need to get into it, I was just wondering why you were banging your head against it?"

"I'm kind of stressed out."

"With what?" I asked as I slowly walked up to him closely. Sora was going to answer, but I placed a finger on top of his mouth. "Let's sit down and talk about this." He took my offer and sat on the ground against the wall next to me. "Now, what's the stress?"

"Mine and Kairi's anniversary. I'm planning this big day for us tomorrow and she's not at school today. I'm worried that something's happened to her, but nobody's telling me anything! If there's any day where I need her to be alright, it's today and tomorrow." Sora went on rambling, but in a hot and sexy way. "Sorry. It's just that…I love her so much and I want to show her that I care about the day we became a couple."

"Oh, I see. So, you're having romance issues." I "understood" scooting closer to him. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Not really. I just have to hope for the best." He answered looking up at the ceiling.

"So, what do you have in mind for tomorrow?" I asked. Sora grinned.

"A picnic on the beach, a swim in the ocean, and we're going to watch the sunset on the paopu island until it's all the way down." Sora explained loving this moment of thought. "You know what, I think I'm gonna ask her." My eyes got big then.

"You mean as in…"

"Yep. I think we're ready." Just as he said that, the bell rang for me to go to my class. "I'll see you around."

I sat there in shock at what he just said. Ask her? He's going to ask her to share the paopu fruit?! No! I won't let this happen! I have to do something! If Sora and Kairi are going to do an anniversary, then they'll probably have one at her house. I have to do something about this that'll ruin the "best day of their lives" and make Kairi as unhappy as she needs to be! I made my plans in my head as Kaito came and looked at me weirdly.

"What're you thinking?" He asked stepping back a bit.

"Come! We've got some ambushing to do!" I said dragging him by the ear.

**After School**

I drove over to Sora's house, but parked across the street so that he wouldn't get suspicious as to why my car was parked in this neighborhood. I stood over by Sora's window with a cool gadget thing along with headphones and a microphone. Kaito was over by Kairi's window with the same thing. I had to know what they were planning to do if I was going to ambush their anniversary.

What I planned on doing was sticking the microphone up towards Sora's window and then putting on the headphones so that I could hear what Sora was saying. If there was anyone who was going to make plans, it was Sora. But, I had Kaito go to Kairi's window in case she decides to take charge of things and make plans herself. Of course like always, Kaito felt guilty doing this, but I didn't care one bit.

"So, why are we doing this?" He asked annoyed.

"Because, I need to know their plans if I'm going to ambush them. I cannot let them feel the love! Now, just pipe down and listen in on Kairi." I whispered putting on my headphones. "I knew having you make these for the science fair last year would come in handy!"

"Yeah." Kaito muttered putting on his equipment. I heard Sora in his room and listened in. I could actually hear what Kairi was saying since I was standing right next to Kaito. Sora was calling Kairi, but unfortunately her mom picked up for now.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kairi?" Sora asked hoping it was her.

"No, this is her mother. Who's calling?"

"It's Sora, is Kairi home?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute." He waited for a minute before I heard Kairi get on the phone. "Sora?" She asked. She sounded awful.

"Kairi." Sora took a deep breath. "Where were you today? I went through school worried about you that something happened."

"Sorry Sora, I tried to call you last night. I wasn't going to be coming to school today." I heard her cough on the other line.

"Are you okay? You sound awful." He asked with concern.

"Not really."

"Well, don't worry. You'll feel much better tomorrow because for our anniversary tomorrow, I've planned out a picnic on the beach, swim in the ocean, and then watch the sunset on the paopu island." Sora said dreamily. She was speechless. "Kairi?"

"I'm sorry Sora. But I can't go out tomorrow. I have bronchitis." Kairi answered. I stood there feeling I got something accomplished.

"What do you mean? You're not serious are you?" He asked.

"I am." Kairi said coughing really loud and hard. "Sorry. We shouldn't hang out tomorrow."

"Well, we don't have to go out tomorrow. Why don't I come over tomorrow and we'll hang out at your place?"

"I probably won't have that much energy. Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sora answered. She then agreed to letting him come over. "I just have to run a couple of errands tomorrow and I'll come over, okay?"

"Okay." Kairi said before sneezing. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye." He said before hanging up.

**The next day**

Okay, so now it's the next day meaning it's time to ambush. I made sure I had everything first. Squirt gun, check. Gas, check. Knockout gas, check. Spiders, check. I put all of those things into my backpack and then got Kaito to finally get up. Gosh! It was like 12 in the afternoon and he was still asleep! This is why Kaito should've been a girl! Of all the people in the world, why did I have to end up with a twin brother! Couldn't Kairi be the one with a twin brother and I could've had Namine as my sister!

After Kaito finally woke up, he got ready without enthusiasm and we headed out the door. As you could tell, he wasn't that much awake or excited about this whole ambush thing, but I didn't give a rat's ass about his opinion. He knows the consequences of what happens when he doesn't make me happy. After driving for a few minutes, we arrived at Kairi's house and parked across the street again.

"Okay. Now let's do this!" I said running up the house where the windows were open thankfully. "First, let's have a little 'rain' in the house."

"What're you going to do?"

"Just 'rain' in on their anniversary. Squirt gun!" I ordered. Kaito grumbled and handed me the squirt gun. There was no sight of them, so I aimed and squirted on the floor in front of the stairs. They would never expect it in front of the stairs. "And now, we wait." As I crouched down and waited, I heard Sora and Kairi coming down the stairs. I peaked up a bit so I can listen and see.

"Man, good times! What do you want to do next that doesn't involve fighting for a remote?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Can you cook?" She asked.

"I can cook grilled cheese. Does that count?"

"I was thinking of that. Let's go cook some lunch 'cause I'm hungry." Kairi said coming down the stairs.

I watched them as they slowly walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. Hmph! The nerve of them! They make me sick as hell! Kairi stepped in front of Sora so that she could lead him to the kitchen and I waited anticipated for Kairi to slip and fall. Once her foot landed in the puddle of water I left for them, she slipped! Boy, it felt good watching her slip and fall on her butt. She did slip, but she didn't fall on her butt. Sora caught her! What was she doing? Laughing nervously and blushing! He was also regaining her balance!

Okay, so that didn't work unfortunately. However, they were going in to the kitchen to cook. That would bring me to my next ambush item, the gas. I snuck around the house looking for an open window that led into the kitchen. Once I looked around for a bit, I finally found one. Kairi was preparing the cook while Sora was wiping up my puddle that I squirted. They were going to use the stove meaning my plan was going to work!

"Kari, seriously. I cannot go through with this. I feel too awful about this! Sora and Kairi are my friends! Do I have to make this any clearer to you?" Kaito complained. Now he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Just shut up and let me do this!" I said ignoring him.

When I looked I saw Kairi and Sora walking to the fridge. Perfect! The stove was right underneath, so I poured the gas into the pan and pot and then ducked before they saw me. I dashed away and cowered a bit aware of what's going to happen. I could hear their conversation still. Kaito came and joined me so he doesn't get hurt.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Sora said.

"Take your time on the grilled cheese. The soup will be a few minutes." Kairi said as she turned on the stove. "Sora, does it smell funny to you?"

"Yeah. It actually does now." Sora agreed. "It smells kind of like……gas. Like the gas for a car. It's coming from somewhere in here. Well, we can check it later. We should start the cooking."

"Yeah." She agreed.

Before we knew it, there was an explosion in the kitchen. That had a wonderful sound to it. I peaked at it and saw Kairi and Sora barbecued just standing there in shock. I couldn't help but laugh silently. Of course while I laughed, Kaito just shook his head in shame at me. Now, isn't this romantic, I thought to myself sarcastically. I looked one more time and I found them laughing! They're not supposed to be laughing! They're supposed to be blaming each other for the explosion! Gosh those idiots! They were cleaning the place right now and having a fight with the soap.

It was going to be a while until they were done cleaning, so we decided to drive down to Wendy's and get some lunch and hopefully get back to Kairi's house to find them finished with the kitchen. After we stopped there, I drove back and they were just finishing up when we arrived. Good! That means I can finally get back to my ambushing plans!

They decided to order pizza. From what I've heard was that they were ordering pepperoni, pineapple, and olives. Olives? Hmm, this could work, I thought to myself. I went into my bag and pulled out the jar of spiders and that I bought from the pet store last night. I was scared to death of them, but they were dead, so I had nothing to worry about really. So, we waited for the pizza guy to come so that way I could use my next plan. After a half an hour, the pizza guy showed up. I pulled out my knockout gas in preparation for my next plan.

"Um, excuse me. I'm the owner of this household. I'll take that." I lied walking up the pizza guy. Kaito was releasing the knockout gas behind the pizza guy.

"Okay. It's…um…18...hundred…munny." The pizza guy trailed off before he fainted in front of us. I took the pizza and opened it. Then, I opened the jar the poured the dead spiders all over the pizza. Man, this was going to be so disgusting it was amazing!

"Okay Kaito. Now, you have to borrow that guy's shirt and cap and pretend you work for Pizza Hut and you're delivering their pizza."

"I don't want to strip a guy in public. And why do I have to do it?" He whined.

"Because. Kairi's already suspicious of me as it is. She's not suspicious with you at all, so here!"

I gave my brother the pizza and took off the pizza guy's shirt and hat and have them to Kaito. He then put the shirt and cap on and went up to Kairi's door and knocked on it. I hid the knocked out body and then myself. I listened to their conversation.

"I'll get it." Sora said getting up off the couch. He opened the door to my brother. "Kaito! What're you doing here…with…a…pizza?"

"I'm…uh…working at Pizza Hut now." He replied. Kairi walked over to join them.

"I didn't know you worked there." Kairi said greeting him. "Did you just get a job there?"

"Yep. Anyway, here's your pizza. It's…um…1800 munny." Kaito said handing them the pizza box and Sora took out munny from his wallet.

"Thanks man. See you around." Sora said shutting the door.

After doing all of the mumbo jumbo stuff where I had to return the guy's clothes, wake him up, and make him drive off, I walked over to watch Sora and Kairi "enjoy" their pizza. They opened up the box and started to pick up slices. Man, I couldn't wait to watch the looks on their faces when they take that first bite.

"You know, these olives taste kind of weird." Sora said.

"Yeah. They do, don't they?" Kairi agreed looking at her pizza realizing what she was looking at. "Sora! These olives have eyeballs and eight legs!"

"SPIDERS!" Sora started coughing. Kairi started to cough them out too. Wow, it got really gross watching them cough them out. After they coughed them out, Sora and Kairi were calm now. Why were they calm? They were supposed to be freaking out at each other! I groaned and walked over to my car. Kaito followed me.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked getting pissed off. "Nothing seems to ever work whenever I come up with something!"

"It's like Dad always says: 'don't mess with mother nature'."

"You're not helping!"

I groaned and walked back to Kairi's house to see if there was anything else I could do to ambush and ruin their day. Unfortunately, there was nothing. How did I know this? I walked over and could see up into Kairi's room. I wasn't sure whether I was seeing things or not, so I climbed the tree there a little bit just to get a better view. When I looked in there, I realized that I wasn't seeing there.

The sight I saw that has always sickened me was what I was looking at. They were indeed kissing. Damn! I hated watching them make out like that! I glared at Kairi as she stood there enjoying the moment with passion. I jumped off the tree from the position and walked briskly back to where the car was parked and got into the driver's seat. Kaito got into the passenger seat and I drove home.

When I got home, I went straight into my room and collapsed onto my bed. So much for my perfect plans. I was tired and hungry, so I decided to call and order some pizza. Of course I didn't call Pizza Hut because of that incident with the delivery guy earlier. So, I flipped through the phone book to find some other place I could call. While flipping, I found what I was looking for. But it wasn't a pizza place. It was even better. It was an advertisement. An advertisement that said:

**HAVING RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS?**

**HIRANO KIYAMOTO MAKES RELATIONSHIPS BETTER AND WORSE!**

**CALL 1-800-555-7458**

This was it! This was what I needed! I picked up my cell phone and called the number. When I called, they said I had to make an appointment and I made one for early the next day.

**The next day**

Kaito and I arrived at the place where this guy was. I went into the office and checked in. The receptionist had me wait for about a few minutes and then I was called in. Boy, this was getting excited while Kaito, on the other hand, wasn't excited at all. I had to literally drag him to come with me on this. When I went in, I began to ask what I was hoping he'd be able to answer.

"Are you Hirano Kiyamoto?" I asked walking in.

"Why yes." He sounded really dark and mysterious considering this room was dark and you could only see the shadow of him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm having a relationship problem. Like it says in your ad." I pulled out the ad and gave it to him.

"Of course. Is this boy giving you trouble." Hirano asked referring to Kaito.

"Kaito is not my boyfriend. He's my twin brother. He's just my helper. Anyway, I have a major problem. There's this guy I like at my school named Sora. I want to go out with him, but he likes this other snobby girl named Kairi." I went on rambling.

"What's your point?"

"My point is…I need a plan that'll break them up for good."

"Oh yes. That's right. The receptionist told me that you said that was your problem. You told her on the phone, didn't you?" He asked and I nodded. "I usually cannot ruin relationships for other people. Usually if the couple wants their relationship over, then I'll do that. I'm sorry, but if you aren't having problems with a boyfriend, I can't help you."

"Fine, then." I groaned. Then, I pulled out a pouch full of 5000 munny and placed it in front of you. "5000 munny if you can do this for me."

"5000 munny? The highest I get 2500 munny." Hirano opened up the pouch and dumped out the munny and ran it between his fingers.

"So?" I asked.

"Okay, here's what you do…"

**Author's Note: Oh! I'm so bad! A very bad cliffhanger! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I needed to do this one in order for the story to progress! So, what'll happen next? You'll have to read next chapter!**


	13. A Note

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! What's going to happen now? Well, let's find out!**

Chapter 13: A Note

**Kairi's POV**

Well, it was Monday and I was finally cured of my bronchitis. That meant I was able to go back to school. Nothing had changed while I was gone except for I missed assignments and a test in Biology that I have to make up by Friday. Thankfully, Sora didn't catch bronchitis from me. It was kind of weird though. You would expect someone to catch a sickness if you kissed them, but oh well. I'm glad everything's been okay.

It looked like it was just going to be me and the girls and lunch because Joe had asked Sora and the guys if they would like to join him and his friends and they agreed. I didn't mind, of course. It has been a while since I last had lunch with the girls alone. It was actually nice without having Riku burp the alphabet after drinking his Pepsi. Besides, I haven't had lunch with the girls alone in a long time.

"So, how was your anniversary?" Selphie asked me really slowly.

"It turned out really interesting, even though I was sick."

"I heard you guys kissed. Didn't you get him sick?" Sapphire asked too.

"I thought he would, but he didn't. I guess Sora has a very strong immune system." Sapphire sighed.

"What'd you guys do since you were home sick all weekend?"

"We cooked, ordered pizza, watched horror movies, cleaned a kitchen that exploded, at a spider-infested pizza, fought over a remote, and slipped onto puddles of water." I simply ranted on.

"Nuh-uh! I know something happened!" Selphie blurted out looking at my ring. "He proposed to you and you accepted and now you guys are getting married! Oh yeah! I was right wasn't I?"

"Nope. It's not an engagement ring. It's a really nice gift that Sora worked hard to raise money for. And he even asked me to share the paopu fruit with him." I explained playing with my ring.

"Well? Did you say yes?" Selphie and Sapphire both asked. I shook my head. "But why??"

"I didn't feel I was ready. But I feel that maybe refusing it hurt Sora. He's been awfully quiet today. I didn't know that it would affect him much if I said no. Maybe I should've said yes."

"Well, you probably did hurt him. Turning down the paopu is like rejecting him after asking you out on a date. And don't get me wrong, you did well saying you weren't ready when you truly weren't. But don't say yes just because you don't want to hurt him. That's like saying that you'll have sex with him just to keep him happy." Sapphire explained. I looked at her with wide eyes at the last comment. "Not that you would, but some girls do that when they're afraid that they're gonna lose their boyfriend. If Sora truly loves you, he'll understand."

"I know he understood." I said, looking down at my ring. "It's just that, I know he's hurt on the inside and he might think I'm losing interest in him, which I'm not. I'll talk to him after school."

**After School**

After the final bell rang for us to leave Health class, I walked over with a quiet Sora over to our lockers. I don't get it. He's never this quiet unless he's sleeping. He might've truly be hurt after I refused the paopu on Saturday, but I just didn't feel ready. Sure, I might've dreamed of sharing the paopu with Sora, but then when it comes to actually sharing it, then I started to have second thoughts. I stood there next to Sora as he began to grab his things that he needed later.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked hoping he'd say something. "You've been awfully quiet all day."

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh, I'm fine, really." I crossed my arms and gave him a weird look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We need to talk." I sighed pulling him to the side. "Sora, I think there's seriously something wrong with you. You've never been this quiet since your hamster died three years ago."

"Hey, Henry was the only brother I ever had!" Sora interrupted me.

"That doesn't matter. The point is, there's something wrong with you and I'd like to know. If something's bothering, maybe I could help you through it."

"Kairi! There's nothing wrong, okay? Let's drop it already!" Sora started getting frustrated with me. He crossed his arms and turned away from me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's just that I'm worried that I may have hurt you or something. Like, maybe I hurt you when you asked me to share the paopu with you and I said no." I said. Sora released his arms to his side, but didn't make contact with me. "Is that was this is about?"

"I guess I was a little hurt when you said no."

"I never meant to hurt you, Sora." I placed my hand under his chin and turned his head so that his eyes were looking into mine. "I know you understood that I wasn't ready, but I know that deep down you were truly hurt. It's kind of like you working up the courage to ask me out and me refusing that." Sora sighed while staring at me.

"But, the drawing…" He began to say.

"I know I've dreamed of sharing the paopu with you, but when it actually comes to the moment I share it, then, I realize my true feelings about that." I wrapped my arms around Sora hugging him.

"I guess you're right." Sora agreed hugging me back. "Sorry if I worried you."

"I forgive you." I grinned while pecking him on the lips. "You know what, since you're such an awesome boyfriend and I feel bad for you, why not I buy us ice cream later today. I'll even pay for it. We can go to that new ice cream place that just opened."

"Just let me get hot fudge and we'll call it even."

**Sora's POV**

I gave Kairi a kiss before leaving school. Kairi was going to walk home with Selphie, so that left me to walk home with Riku. Of course, it took a while to wait for Riku considering he was spending ten minutes making out with Sapphire in front of her locker. Eventually, I had to go and stop the make out session before I really went insane! Of course, Riku refused to walk home with me without Sapphire, so I had to let her come. Not that it would make any difference. I would still be basically walking home along since they'll be gawking at each other the entire time.

We left the school and started out towards our houses. Like I said before, I felt like I was walking home by myself. Riku and Sapphire were flirting with each other the entire time. I wonder what the occasion was. They were never like this. I couldn't take this anymore. I HAD to find out what was going on!

"Okay, what's going on you two!" I asked going insane.

"Did you tell him?" Sapphire asked Riku.

"Sora, Sapphire and I…" Riku began to say. I didn't like what was going to come out.

"You guys are having a baby?" I asked in shock.

"A baby? No! I was gonna say that we're next door neighbors now! Just like you and Kairi are now!" Riku said happily.

"It's so cool living next door to your boyfriend, Sora." Sapphire said linking her hand with Riku's.

"Gee, I guess I will never have that experience." I said sarcastically. "It's official, you guys want to be alone, so I'll let you guys have your privacy."

I said bye to Riku and Sapphire before finishing my walk home. While I walked, I thought about our anniversary on Saturday. The anniversary part turned out interesting, but when I asked Kairi to share the paopu, that part didn't go as well as I thought it would. I seriously thought she was going to say yes. I mean, she did show all of the signs. Then again, Kairi did have a point with changing your mind when it's actually happening. Maybe she'll be ready later.

For now, I was just going to stick with having us date and save the paopu for maybe when we're older. Thinking about this really passed the time. Before I knew it, I was home. When I walked in the door, my mom was baking her famous chocolate chip cookies that I've always loved ever since I was just a little kid. Passing by the kitchen, I tried to snatch one, but she smacked my hand and said "after dinner". Well, I'll probably be sick of sugar by the time that rolls around since I have a date with Kairi in an hour and a half.

I spent the next hour doing homework and playing "Mario Party DS" on my Nintendo DS. I tell you, Yoshi kicks ass in this game. While I was playing, I noticed my mom slip something beneath my door. I walked over to the door and looked at it. It was a piece of paper? Wrapped in an envelope? I had no clue what this was. It couldn't have been a report card. Report cards don't come out till the middle of January. It couldn't have been a birthday or Christmas card because Christmas wasn't for at least another month and my birthday wasn't until afterwards. And it definitely couldn't have been a college acceptance letter because I haven't applied for any college yet. I opened up the envelope and realized there was a note in it.

"From Kairi?" I asked myself reading the bottom signature. I read the note out loud. "Hey Sora, I just got called to babysit at around 5:15, so I'm going to go over there early, can we meet over there by 4:45?" Babysitting? I thought she only babysat during the weekends. Oh well, I might as well head over there early too.

As soon as I was done reading the note, I put it on my side table and grabbed my car keys. I feel bad for my poor mother since she was already preparing my favorite meal. But, I made plans with Kairi and I can't afford to break any more promises than I already have. From the returning home after finding Riku promise to the promise that I would help take care of our "baby" that one time last month. I got into my car and then started driving down to the new ice cream shop that opened. It was called "Ice Cream Bar". The reason for its name is because it's pretty much like going to Pizza Hut only you order ice cream instead of pizza. And also there's a bar where even minors are allowed to sit at and enjoy their ice cream.

I parked in the parking lot and walked inside. It was actually brighter than Pizza Hut, but it had booths that you can sit at. The waitresses were on roller skates. They were carrying different things from banana splits to root beer floats on those round tray things. There was a line as people were getting seated all around the place. Eventually, I was next in line and ordered a booth for two. After I was sat down, I waited until it was 4:45 and Kairi still wasn't here. Maybe she got stuck in traffic.

"Sora!" I heard someone from a distance. It was Kari. She was walking briskly toward me and then joined me at the booth. "What brings you here on this fabulous day in the middle of autumn!"

"Well, first of all. The day's not so great. The weather's crappy. And also, I'm here on a date with Kairi." I answered looking around for her.

"Where is Kairi then?" Kari asked looking around too.

"I don't know. She should be here by now, but I think she could've gotten stuck in traffic." As I answered Kari, she snatched a couple of root beer floats from a waitress' tray as it passed by and put them between us. "Don't you think we should pay for these?"

"I'll pay them later. Enjoy!" She said moving the drink towards me. I sighed. Might as well have a drink while I wait for Kairi. "Sora? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought about whether there's another girl out there for you, besides Kairi?" Kari asked while stirring her drink with her straw.

"To be honest, I haven't. I don't think I ever will. Kairi, she's more important to me than life itself. I would definitely die for her." I answered looking out the window. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just asking because I think I know a girl who's better for you than Kairi is. I mean think about it. If you truly do, you'll realize that you guys are more opposite than you think."

"How? We have a lot in common. I could never ask for a better girlfriend." I looked out the window again and saw Kairi getting out of her car. "Listen, I think you better take off. Kairi's here."

I began to stand up so that I could go greet Kairi at the entrance. When I began to walk over, I felt a grip on my wrist. My view shifted from the entrance doors to what was grabbing my wrist. The grip belonged to Kari. She had her hand around my wrist. Kari pulled me away from the entrance door and pinned me to a wall. When I was in that position, I started to recognize that I've seen this before. This was the dream that Roxas and I had about a month ago. My eyes got wide as I knew what came next.

**Kairi's POV**

After changing from my school uniform and into a sweatshirt with jeans, I headed over to the ice cream store. I was in a good mood now that everything was cleared up with Sora. For some reason though, he got called in for work early and wanted me to meet him at the ice cream store early. He wanted me to be there at 4:50 to be exact. That was only 10 minutes earlier than I planned. Oh well. I just drove along and jammed to my favorite tunes. I wish the weather were nicer, but it seems like for some reason the temperature's been dropping rapidly by the minute.

Once I arrived at the ice cream store, I parked. I saw Sora's car, so he must be here already. He should be, it's 4:48 pm. As soon as I got out, I locked my car up and took out my wallet making sure I had enough cash in there for both of us. Before I could begin walking though, my cell phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID. Selphie was calling. I flipped open my phone and answered.

"Hey Selphie." I greeted her.

"Kairi, have you cleared things up with Sora?" Selphie asked hopeful.

"Yeah, everything's fine. How are things with you and Tidus since you guys started dating like a week and a half ago?"

"Great! I never thought how cool of a boyfriend he makes! You and Sora are going to the Winter Ball together right? Tidus is taking me and Riku is taking Sapphire."

"I don't know. I've never been the type to go to dances." I answered sighing. "Usually, I have to be forced to go to one." (A/N: That's what I'm like!) I started to walk to the entrance of the store.

"Come on Kairi! It's the next best thing to senior prom!" Selphie whined. I hated it when she whined. That's how she got the stuff she wanted usually.

"Maybe." I answered walking into the bright store. "I'd better ask…SORA!" I yelled Sora's name at the top of my lungs and flipped my phone shut. I stared in shock at what was happening. Sora was kissing Kari!

"Kairi!" Sora gasped pulling Kari off of him. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Sora? What do you think you're doing? You're Kairi's boyfriend!" Kari asked freaking out and stepping away from him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing! My eyes started to water as I stepped away from both of them.

"Kairi, please. Give me a minute to explain." Sora said stepping towards me. I backed away from him still.

"Sora?" I asked. Tears began to fall down my face. "How could you?!"

I ran out of the store and out into the parking lot not even caring about my car right now. For now, I just felt like running nonstop and crying. I thought I could trust him.

**Author's Note: O.O OMG! What just happened?! You happy now, Kari! You made Kairi cry! Anyway, leave a review while I devise a way do destroy Kari! DX**


	14. The Fight

**Author's Note: Here's chapter…14!! What will happen now? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!!**

Chapter 14: The Fight

**Kairi's POV**

I went through school the entire day without speaking to Sora. I didn't want to speak to him or even make any kind of contact with him after what happened yesterday! Not only did I go through the entire day without making any contact with Sora, but I also didn't really talk to my friends during the day either. Selphie and Sapphire would sometimes try and talk to me, but I'd just listen and not say anything either. This day was going to be longer than ever.

During lunch, I sat away from Sora. There were times where he'd try and get my attention, but I'd just ignore him. Of course he was going to try and "explain" just like any other boy would. Like I would ever listen to him anymore. I just sat there at the table, staring down at my tray full of bed crumbs leftover from my sandwich and an empty styrofoam cup that had Pepsi in it a little while ago.

"Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking up.

"Are you sick? You've been quiet all day. I haven't even seen you with Sora today. And you guys are inseparable."

"Don't mention his name." I glared at the table.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Selphie asked.

That's right. I never told her about what happened yesterday. I looked up and over where Kari and Kaito were sitting. Kari was staring at me, but when I made eye contact with her, she quickly turned her head and all I saw after that was the back of her head. Then I turned my head, back to facing Selphie. I leaned in a bit so I could whisper something to her. She leaned in as well so she could hear me.

"I found him and Kari kissing yesterday." I whispered.

"WHAT?" Selphie raised her voice. I put my head down to avoid all contact possible.

"Come with me to the bathroom."

After getting up, I dragged her with me over to the restrooms that were right next to the cafeteria. I made sure no one else was in here and continued telling my story. I warned Selphie not to raise her voice or freak out this time and hopefully she won't. I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Yesterday, I was supposed to meet Sora at the new ice cream store that had just opened. I walk in, and I find him kissing Kari!" I said raising my voice near the end of the sentence.

"Kairi, calm down. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Selphie tried to calm me down.

"There was nothing to misunderstand, Selphie! Sora was kissing Kari when I got there! Even after all we've been through together! Sacrificing our hearts for one another, me WAITING for him to come back only to find him still looking for Riku, our journey through Kingdom Hearts, the time he got mauled by a bear to save me, our first date, our anniversary, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THROUGH THAT BOY'S HEAD?" I found myself nearly yelling with tears starting to come down my cheeks.

"Maybe he's just seeing a different girl."

A voice was heard from one of the stalls. I went pale. Was there someone listening in on me? I could've sworn I checked the whole place. I knew I should've waited till I got home. The stall opened up and there I saw my worst nightmare, Kari. She just walked in between Selphie and I shoving Selphie to the side and turning on the sink so she could wash up her "perfect body". It disgusted me the way she acted like she was perfect.

"Move it, twerp!" Kari snapped at Selphie and she shoved her.

"Don't talk to her like that." I argued.

"Oh? Were you, Kairi, talking to me?" Kari asked making contact with me. "Or is that Sora's ex-girlfriend talking to me?" My teeth gritted. I wanted to hurt her so badly right now. And usually I'm not that violent.

"It's Kairi Uchida talking to you saying to stop talking like that to my best friend."

"Yeah, like I would listen to a couple of dweebs like you. And Kairi, I suggest you stop being in such bitchy mood. Sora wouldn't like if he saw you talking to one of his friends like that now would he?"

"This isn't about Sora!" I said with anger growing in my chest. "This is about you treating my friends with respect!"

"Either that, or you're just mad because Sora likes another girl better than you. Hate to break it to you, but, Sora isn't like one of those princes you read in your little fairy tale books. He's just like any other boy." Kari said before walking out of the bathroom. I wasn't going to let her get away with this, so I followed her with Selphie trailing behind me.

"But you knew that I loved him! Why didn't you do anything about it when he tried to kiss you?" I asked angrily stopping her.

"Oh gee, did you ever think that maybe I liked him too? You know what, maybe that's why Sora likes another girl, because you are a selfish brat who doesn't think of anyone else but yourself." Kari said getting in my face. My eyes started to water.

"That's not true." I hoarsely said. "I cared about Sora more than life itself. But now, it looks like I don't truly like him at all."

"So? Then why are you still mad?" Kari asked. I stayed silent for a minute.

"Because you guys tricked me into thinking you were just friends."

The bell rang for us to go to our next classes. Kari and I stared at each other for a couple more seconds and then broke contact. I grabbed my stuff along with Selphie so that we could go to our next classes. During passing period, I saw Sora and ended up walking past him. But when we were right next to each other, we made eye contact and stared at each other for a minute. I just shook my head and moved on. I didn't have time for this. I had schoolwork to do.

In Biology, we had to do a lab. Thankfully in this lab we could work in groups of three. Since Riku and Wakka were the only ones I knew in this class, we paired up together to do this. In this lab, we had to dissect a flower and look at the different parts in it. It wasn't messy like an animal dissection was, so we didn't have to wear all of that funky equipment like goggles and coats. The three of us stared at the flower that was placed in front of us, a daisy.

"Pretty flower, ya?" Wakka asked picking it up. He sniffed it and then shut his eyes like he was in a dream.

"What's he thinking about, Riku?" I asked.

"He's probably imagining that he's giving that flower to Lulu." Riku laughed.

"She was hot, man!"

"Wakka, she moved away during the summer. Get over her already!" I said as I started peeling away the parts of the flower. "Now, help me peel this thing." The three of us peeled different parts of the flower and set up the microscope too.

"Hey Kairi, have you heard about the dance that's next month?" Riku asked looking at a flower part in the microscope.

"Yeah, the Winter Ball?" I replied. Wakka nodded. "I've heard of it, but I probably won't go."

"Why not, girl? It's pretty much senior prom only it's Holiday-themed." Wakka asked.

"I just don't like dances. I'm not good at dancing anyway. Even a monkey could dance better than me."

"Well, I could teach you." Riku offered. "I am a pretty good dancer myself."

"Thanks Riku. But I just don't think so."

"You could be my date too." Wakka offered as well. I was glad to still have good friends.

"Sorry Wakka, but we're just friends." I laughed. "Again guys, I don't like dances. So, I'm not gonna go. The only reason I would go is if I was forced to go."

"Okay." Both of the guys groaned as we continued on our lab.

**After School**

I kept my eyes fixed on the clock hoping that Health would end too. We just found out that our "teen parent" projects have been graded. We were graded on two things in this project. First thing was how well we took care of the baby and the other thing is the write up where we write about whether we learned anything from this project or not. It's a good thing the project ended a couple of weeks ago. I sighed wondering how well we did on this project.

The teacher came by and gave us three things. Two of the things was each of our write ups, which we both got As on. The third thing was our "parenting record" on how well we took care of the baby. We did alright. There were a few things we missed, but other than that, I was happy with our grade. It turned out to be an 84, a B, out of the parenting part of the project. The bell finally rang after I peaked at the record and I walked out of the classroom as quick as I could before Sora would try and make any contact. Unfortunately, that didn't work out that well. He tried to talk to me while I was at my locker.

"Kairi, I need to talk to you." Sora said trying to make eye contact with me.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. "Let's talk about how you cheated on me and went ahead and made out with another girl who you said was only a FRIEND."

"I already told you, it wasn't my fault!" He raised his voice.

"Bullshit, Sora!" I blurted at him. Sora was shocked and so was I at the language I was using, but I was too mad to think about it. "There two pairs of lips in that make out and one of those pairs belonged to you, so you're both guilty!"

"Kairi! You have to trust me!" Sora said stepping in front of me as I tried to walk away from him.

"Why should I? You couldn't even keep one freaking promise to me!"

"That's not true! I returned home like I promised!" He began to say.

"After I came looking for you!" I finished.

"I brought back your lucky charm!"

"After nearly LOSING it at The World That Never Was!"

"I promised I wouldn't change!"

"But you DID change, Sora!" I was pretty much yelling now. Good thing the hallway was vacant by now. "Don't you get it, Sora? You're not the same Sora I knew and fell in love with back then!"

"That's not true either! Besides, there's still one promise that I made AND kept!" Sora interrupted me.

"Name it." I snapped turning my back to him.

"I cherished you as you cherished me!" Sora answered. I froze in place. He did keep that promise, but he went back on it.

"You went back on it yesterday!"

**Sora's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All of this stuff was coming out of Kairi's mouth. I've never seen her so angry like this before. And this wasn't even my fault! It was Kari! I should've known from the beginning that she was up to no good. Right now, I couldn't worry about Kari. I had to worry about getting Kairi to believe me about this and earning her forgiveness.

"You know what, this has made it official. We're a lot different than we thought we were." I said calmly with anger in my eyes.

"Maybe we're…TOO different." Kairi agreed.

"Fine. I guess this means we're not friends anymore, right?" I asked.

"I guess so." Kairi turned her back and began walking away.

"Well then, I guess searching for you was a big mistake, huh?" I asked. "Maybe I should've just let you fade into darkness for all eternity!"

After saying that, I panted. But when I did say that, I felt that I regretted saying that. Kairi stopped in her tracks. That wasn't a good sign. She slowly turned her head and faced me. That was an even worse sign. But the worst of all, was that when her eyes were locked with mine, they were watery. That's when I realized what I said must've really hurt her. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. My heart sank and I walked over to Kairi to try and comfort her.

"Kairi…I didn't…mean what I said." I said while I was just standing there.

"You know I'm scared of darkness! More than anything!" Kairi yelled through her tears. "You're acting like a…like a…" I waited for the last word to come out. "Like a Heartless!"

"Kairi…" I froze in place.

She just ran past me shoving me to the side. I saw her run out of the school into the rain that was pouring on her head. I had to follow Kairi. If I didn't comfort her now, I wouldn't even be able to forgive myself. The rain was now pouring on my head as I stepped out of the school. My hair still defied gravity though. Hearing the thunder and lightning, I ducked onto the ground and covered my head.

While I sat on my knees on the sopping wet ground getting my pants soaked, I noticed something shiny in a puddle. It almost looked like a coin from my position. I crawled over to the puddle a little more to find out what it was. It seemed like a gold coin, only it wasn't a gold coin. It was the gold ring I gave Kairi on Friday! It was the one I spent so much munny on. It was the one that I had engraved on it. I picked it up from the puddle and looked at it.

"I failed." I said talking to myself. My hands gripped into fists and I hit the ground as hard as I could ignoring the pain in my hands now. "I'm a failure!"

Right now, regardless of the weather, I began to just sit there on my knees sobbing. No one would be able to tell I was crying because of the raindrops that splashed onto my face. I began to sit up a bit causing me to accidentally drop the ring. It began to roll over to where the sewers were. I got up and ran towards the ring and caught it just right before it landed in the sewers. I sighed in relief that I caught it.

"I'll never let go of you." I said. Not even caring that I was in public, I kissed the ring. "No matter what Kairi, I will prove myself to you!"

**Kairi's POV**

I ran home as hard as I could crying. The rain didn't bother me right now. Right now, I just couldn't believe what Sora said to me. Thankfully, my mom wasn't home right now or else she'd start asking a billion questions as to how he hurt me, when this happened, where it happened, all of those questions that annoy the crap out of you. When I walked inside of my house, I ran up to my room and locked my door.

Namine wasn't home either. She and Roxas were our right now meaning I had the house to myself right now. I just wanted to lie on my bed and cry now. Sure, I've had my heart broken a few times in the past, but never like this, and never by the most important person in your life. Love is real? Yeah right, I thought. To block every sound around me, I turned on my stereo. It was a song that coincidentally reminded me of what I'm going through. It was called "If You Asked Me To" by Celine Dion.

_Used to be that I believed in something  
__Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darling  
I said I'd never let nobody in _

_But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to _

_Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling  
I said I needed, needed to be free_

But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to  
Ask me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby

_(But if you asked me to...) _

_All ya gotta do  
All ya gotta do'  
Are 'You 'Gotta do, is ask me to_

_I'll give you my world  
I'll give you my world  
Everything, everything baby._

_Just ask me to _

_If you asked me to  
I'd change my mind  
I'll change my mind_

"I can never fall in love with anyone ever again." I said to myself as I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

**Author's Note: Okay, that's probably the most dramatic break up scene I've ever written! Poor Kairi! Now that Sora and Kairi are broken up, are they doomed forever?**


	15. Time Goes On

**Author's Note: Oh man! I'm a bad girl! I separated KH's most famous couple! I must do something about it! But while I'm doing so, read this chapter please.**

Chapter 15: Time Goes On

**Kairi's POV**

It was like the time Sora and I were separate from each other last year. I never felt so empty before in my life. Time had never been so slow either. Ever since Sora and I officially broke up, life was just different. I never hung out with Riku, Wakka, and Tidus that much anymore because they were always hanging with Sora nowadays. I never really saw Roxas anymore either. The only friends I pretty much hung out with now were Sapphire, Selphie, and Namine at times.

Time went on. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks. Nothing else was changing. It was all like a big, black hole. I wasn't sleeping that well either. This morning, I looked at myself in the mirror seeing my eyes half closed and dark rings under my eyes. I never knew that it'd turn out to be like this. Well, I guess it wasn't worth it staying home from school trying to get some sleep. I mean, Christmas break was in just two weeks. I could just catch up on my sleep during vacation.

After doing my normal routine, I went into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. Yes, my mom DOES read the paper. She only mainly does that to find coupons for when she goes grocery shopping or to see if there have been any crimes in the area. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and made a simple breakfast, pop tarts. I joined my mom at the table and began nibbling at a pop tart.

"You okay?" My mom spoke up closing the paper.

"Yeah." I lied. To be honest, I felt like crap right now.

"You look awful. Have you and Sora spoken since you guys broke up?"

"No. I haven't even made eye contact with him."

"I know that this is your choice, but maybe you should try and make up with him." My mom suggested. I looked at her with wide eyes. "Seriously Kairi, you haven't seen any of your guy friends in a long time, you haven't been getting that much sleep, and you haven't gone out on the weekends in a long time." She did have a point. My break up with Sora has messed up my schedule.

"But it was HIS fault!" I with anger growing in my chest.

"It was just a suggestion. You don't have to do it, but I recommend you do so."

"Right." I mumbled.

I grabbed my stuff and went out the door to head for school. Of course it was raining again today. It's been raining a lot lately. I keep thinking that the island is going to flood one day. While I started walking, I pulled up the hood of my purple hoodie over my head so that my hair wouldn't get soaking wet and cause me to get bronchitis again. I was wearing jeans since it was freezing cold and I would change into my uniform skirt when I arrived at school. Thankfully, today was Friday and so school was over for the week once today ended.

"Kairi! Wait for me!" Selphie yelled from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and waited for her.

"Hey." I simply greeted her when she caught up to me. "What's new with you?"

"Tidus did the funniest thing last night! He drank Dr. Pepper and made it squirt out of his nose like a fountain!" Selphie laughed out loud.

"You usually think that stuff is gross."

"So? Ever since we started dating, Tidus has showed me some cool boy talents! Kind of like when Sora showed you how to fight with a keyblade when you guys were first dating. Remember?"

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. The memory started coming back. It was a painful memory. Not because of the experience, but because it had him in it.

_Flashback_

_I sat there with Selphie as Sora and Riku had their annual sword fight. So far, Riku was winning, but Sora was going to bounce back any time sooner. After all, he was the Keyblade Master. Thankfully, the boys were using their wooden swords instead of their keyblades or else this fight would just turn into one big, bloody mess. Eventually, Sora counterattacked and knocked Riku out of the "ring" making Sora victorious! He did his funny victory dance and Selphie just rushed to Riku's side trying to help him up._

_"Yeah! For once, I beat you!" Sora laughed watching Riku lie on the ground in shame._

_"I've taught you well." Riku muttered while his face was in the sand._

_"Riku!! Don't move a muscle!" Selphie freaked out. She kneeled next to Riku looking for any injuries. "I'll make sure you perfect again!"_

_"Selphie!" Poor Riku groaned. "I'm fine! But what I do need is some water now."_

_"Coming!" Selphie dashed away to go up the tree house above where the cooler was to get some water for Riku._

_"You didn't see anything." Riku quietly said as he fled from the main island to the town island. Selphie came back after he was out of sight._

_"Where's Riku?" She asked._

_"Town island." I said pointing in his direction._

_"Riku!!" Selphie called out his name before fleeing over to the town island too._

_Well, they were gone now. Now Sora and I were alone on the main island. He sighed and sat down on the sand lying back against the seashore shack. I was bored, so I started imitating him. I sighed as well and sat next to him only I leaned on his shoulder this time and just stared out to the bright blue sky. Sora turned his head and kissed me on the forehead before I stood up a bit._

_"Well, what do you want to do? I'm bored and we're alone now." I asked._

_"We could…take a…nap." Sora replied lying on the sand and shutting his eyes._

_"No way!" I shot back at him and started shaking him. Sora then sat up and rubbed his eyes like he had been sleeping for hours._

_"Well, then what do we do?"_

_"Teach me how to fight!"_

_"Using the keyblade? But you already know how."_

_"Not really. I only killed a couple of Heartless back at The World That Never Was. Riku did most of the work." I replied. "Come on, please!" Sora sighed._

_"Do I get a kiss?" He asked. I pecked him on the lips and then stood up. "Okay! Let's do this!" Sora held out his hand and the keyblade appeared. "First lesson, put all of your trust and power into the blade." Sora then handed me the blade. "Try it."_

_"Okay." I said nervously. It looked really heavy. And it was! Sora got behind me and helped pick it up and showed me how to swing it. I began to swing it around some, but I accidentally let go of it causing the keyblade to "fly" and hit a tree causing coconuts to fall out and hit someone on the head. "Sorry!"_

_"Let's try this again." Sora said getting the keyblade back. He gave it to me. "This time, DON'T let go of it." I began to swing it. I was doing better than last time. "Better. Now, try doing it like this." Sora got behind me and showed me some slashing moves. Still behind me, but letting me do it, I did exactly what he showed me. "You're a natural." He laughed._

_"I'm a fast learner." I chuckled. Then, I threw the blade at Sora so he could catch it._

_"Whoa!" Sora caught it. "We'll continue this another time, okay?"_

_"Okay." I agreed._

_End of Flashback_

"Kairi!" Selphie yelled my name at the top of her voice.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my flashback.

"We're here now." She replied pointing to the school.

"Oh. I knew that." I laughed nervously.

I walked into first period that morning not really feeling that well. Why? First of all, thinking about that memory really made me miss the old days when him and I were together and second, because he was in this class. I sat across the room from him now. At times, we would catch each other staring at each other, but then break the eye contact quickly. He and I made eye contact as I walked past him. He had this saddened look on his face that I couldn't let go of.

But I didn't have time for this. I shook it off and took a seat across from the room. I looked up at the board and started writing down the assignment that we had to do when we first walked in. We had to do some weird assignment where we had to label parts of a sentence and then identify what syntactical sentence pattern it was. The bell rang for class to begin. After 15 minutes of working on the assignment, our teacher got our attention as she started her lesson.

"Okay class. You all know that the test on Julius Caesar is on Monday. I originally planned to start the movie today, but starting it today and then taking a break in between for the test wasn't going to work for me because I have bad memory with films if you've noticed." She explained. "So, instead, I've decided that we're going to review for our test today. I'm gonna ask each of you a question from the test and the person I call on will answer it. Try to answer it without using your textbook. If you can't that's okay. That just means you have extra studying to do over the weekend. So, let's get started." I could hear Riku muttering stuff to him.

"Sora, quit staring at her. She's not going to forgive you." Riku muttered to him. I knew he was referring to me.

"But I have to. Not matter what the cost is." He replied back.

"Sora!" The teacher called out his name.

"Huh?"

"Since you are already talking, why don't you answer the first question." She looked on the packet that is our test. "Describe the character of Julius Caesar." Sora sighed.

"Well, Caesar is ruler of Rome. And not many people like him, so he's not liked very much. He doesn't really believe visions or dreams. Basically, he's a guy who is ruler and cares about Rome's people but doesn't believe in reality." Sora answered.

"Okay. I guess that's pretty good." Our teacher looked at the test and then looked at me. "Kairi, what are the main themes of the play?" Before I answered, I looked at Sora, who was staring at me, then I looked back at my teacher and answered the question.

"Anger, hatred, betrayal, hurt, tragedy, getting emotionally stabbed in the back by people you care for the most…" I began to say as I could feel anger flowing through my bloodstream.

"Wow, okay. Good." My teacher praised my answer. I didn't really care right now about whether I was correct or not. I was just actually expressing my feelings out loud. Then, we went on with the rest of class.

**After School**

I grabbed my stuff after Health class and started off out to the front. Of course, today sucked overall. Now, my weekend was going to suck because I have to study for the test in English and I also had a Math test on Monday that I had to study for. Study, study, study, is that all they're going to make teens do these days! Maybe I should get a job so that I can find an excuse if I don't feel like studying for a test and don't know the material.

After grabbing my Math book and my English book, I walked out the exit of the school. I was feeling really sick right now and didn't feel like walking all the way home this minute, so I just went and sat under a tree, and opened the book I was reading, Breaking Dawn. I read for a few minutes before I heard some footsteps in front of me. They stopped in front of me too. I looked up and saw him looking down at me.

"Sora, you're blocking my light." I said referring to the sunlight he was blocking and I placed my eyes back on my book pages.

"We need to talk." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Even if there was, I don't want to talk."

"Listen, I didn't mean what I did. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me and I really want you to be my girlfriend again." I sighed and sat there in silent. It sounded like he meant it, but I just couldn't trust him anymore. I shut my book, grabbed my stuff, and stood up in front of him.

"Sora, I know you mean it, and I forgive you…" I said while caressing his cheek with my hand. "…but I just can't trust you anymore."

I let go of his cheek and walked away from him heading home. It's like they always say, once you lose your trust with someone, it's hard to earn it back.

**Author's Note: I know that chapter probably sucked! But I needed to write that one in order for this fanfic to advance! So, yeah. Just so you know, this fanfic is getting close to its final chapters! Yeah, I'm crying too. But I seriously want this done by at least the beginning of summer so that I can start on a surprise fanfic that you guys are going to love! Anyway, next chapter will be here soon!**


	16. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 16 now! I know the last chapter sucked, no need to restate that fact. Things will get interesting now! You'll see why!**

Chapter 16: Nightmare

**Kairi's POV**

I sat there on the beach of the main island where I used to play with Sora and Riku and everybody else when I was younger. This place really brings out the kid in you. Of course, I didn't really come here to play or do anything fun. I needed to clear my mind. I've never mentioned this to anyone, but the reason for my breakup is that I've been having nightmares, the worst. And it was always of the same thing. That's what's the scary part! It was like this being was trying to yank me back into the darkness.

My eyes shifted down to the sand where my feet tapped on the sand constantly. I would've taken off my shoes so that my feet could sink into the sand, but it was just way too cold to do so. The wind was blowing kind of hard, so I sat there with my knees up against my chest and shivered. I wanted to go home, but I felt like I couldn't go home now. I felt like I had to be here. Maybe going for a walk would warm me up.

I stood up and brushed the sand off of my pants. Then I began to step forward and walk around the beach. Of course, I didn't feel that safe walking around for some reason. While I was walking, I felt a person rush behind me. I turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. I just shook it off and decided to walk over to the secret place. If there was a place that I felt warm in, that was it. But once I got there, the entrance …exploded? There was some sort of explosion that knocked me back. I screamed a bit at the shock and found myself panting.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled into midair.

No answer.

Now I was getting really scared. The rain clouds were in and there was thunder and lightning were crackling. This was starting to remind me of the night that the island disappeared. I wonder if this had anything to do with my nightmare because every night I had the nightmare, it kept getting worse and worse. And now weird things are happening just like what happened in my nightmares. When I started thinking about these dreams, I felt a person rush right behind me again. I turned around and started panting like I was having a heart attack.

**Foolish girl! You have surrendered your heart to a foolish boy and he has crushed it! And what do you do? You wonder whether you can trust him or not! Go home! Live on with your life! He has destroyed you!**

"What?" I asked the deep voice I heard. "He has…destroyed me."

I nodded in agreement and ran across the island over to where the town island was. Before arriving at home, I ran a couple of blocks not only because it was cold, but also because I was starting to freak out. I was hearing a weird voice in midair telling me that Sora has destroyed my life. Plus, it was now officially raining hard and I didn't have my hoodie, I was wearing a sweatshirt, so my hair was getting soaking wet.

After running for a while. I finally arrived at my house. My mom was making dinner and said that it'd be ready soon. That's right, I lost track of time. Was I really there for my whole Saturday afternoon? I walked upstairs so that I could warm myself up and take a warm shower. After my shower, I was in my pajamas and ate some dinner before going back into my room, which was dim right now except for my nightlight.

The night started getting late. It was now 10:40 in the evening. I walked out of my room to see if my mom was asleep. She was since all of the lights were turned off. I figured that I might as well get some sleep. I walked over to turn off my light only to find it acting funny. It actually shocked me and then shut off by itself. Now, I was really starting to get freaked out a bit. I gasped a little bit at this. Then, I frantically looked for a flashlight. I couldn't find one, so I walked out of my room.

"Mom! The power's out!" I called out trying to flick on the lights. Those didn't work either. The freaky part was that my mom wasn't answering and she's a very light sleeper. "Mom? Mom!"

I frantically walked around trying to see what was ahead of me, but I couldn't! It was almost like everything was vanishing around me! Even the walls were! This couldn't be…could it be…my nightmare coming true? It couldn't be! I ran back to my room. I slammed the door shut and started panicking. I decided that the only thing to do now would be to escape through the window and go to Selphie or Riku's house! I ran to the window only to find that faded away too.

**Foolish girl! You are suffering! Where do you want to go? Here? Or do you want to be in a place where there is no suffering? Where no one gets hurt!**

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where are you?"

**Look at your closet.**

I looked at my closet and didn't believe what I saw. It was a person. A person who was old enough to be my father. He just stood there without any movement. I was scared of him too because of his appearance. He wore one of those outfits that vampires usually wear in those horror movies. He also had half of a white mask on his face. After staring at him for a minute, I felt a sudden force making me walk over to him.

**Come to the window of your dreams.**

The person reached out his gloved hand. I reached out my arm to take it, but refused for a bit there. Then I realized that your dreams is the only place where you can't get hurt. I took the person's hand and he led me through my closet. It was the strangest thing ever. I actually wasn't feeling myself anymore. It felt really cold in here. And all I could do right now is stare at this person. He looked so familiar, like I've seen him before. He had long silver hair and bright orange eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Do not speak." He said slowly in a deep voice. "Just breath."

"Why are you here?"

"Simple. To end your suffering by taking you into your dreams, your memories."

"My…memories?"

"Not the ones with that insolent boy. Memories of yourself and your past."

"Okay."

I walked next to this person as he led me to a place that I've never seen before. It was a dance studio. It had a large mirror and the ground was hard flooring like the gym at school. I walked around it as I felt that I've been here before. I've seen this place in my dreams for some reason. I sighed as I fell to my knees and just sat there looking around the place. The person came up behind me and helped me up. He then placed a hand on my shoulder and began to rub it a bit.

"Does this bring back any memories?" He asked.

"It feels familiar, but I don't remember. I don't remember anything from before I moved to Destiny Islands. Please, tell me."

"I will not. It's not my place to tell you."

I just stared ahead of me looking at myself in the mirror with the person behind me. I stepped closer to the mirror as I could see some familiarity in the person's eyes. When I was close enough, I leaned into the mirror just to make sure. I just shook it off. It couldn't be him. I shut my eyes and took deep breaths trying to get rid of this weird nightmare. Holding my head low, I heard the person's footsteps behind me.

"Are you related to the memory and that's why you won't tell me." I asked with my head low.

"No. The reason is because I've not brought you here to tell you about your memories, I've brought you here for a different reason." He answered as his voice started getting darker and evil. "I've brought you here so I could end your suffering…" I opened my eyes and saw his shadow as I could see him raise a knife right behind me. "…forever."

"What!" I asked turning around and screamed.

--

**Sora's POV**

I lay there on my bed staring at the ceiling. Right now, I couldn't sleep. I could do anything but sleep right now. I groaned as I tossed and turned all around my bed. This wasn't working out either, so I thought I might try to play some video games since those make me sleepy if I play them late at night. I pulled out my DS and It's a Wonderful World and started to play it. Of course, it wasn't making me sleepy. Mostly because it was an RPG and I'm addicted to RPG's.

After playing that for a few minutes, I gave up on it. It was official, I couldn't go to sleep now, so I decided to put on my clothes(KH2 outfit) and take a walk outside. After going outside, I think I might've regretted going out at this hour. It was really cold outside. The wind was blowing, and the clouds were in making it look like it was going to rain anytime soon. While I was walking, I noticed a couple of bodies walking down the street towards me. I noticed who these guys were.

"Donald? Goofy? King Mickey? What're you guys doing here?" I asked walking briskly towards them.

"Sounds like great minds think alike, huh?" Goofy said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling something is wrong with Kairi." Mickey answered.

"We saw her rushing into her house earlier." Donald added on.

"Do you know why?" I asked getting a little panicky in my chest.

"She looked really scared when she did." Donald said holding his head low.

"Plus, look at that." Mickey said pointing to Kairi's house.

"The house looks funny." Goofy clarified for me. I stared at Kairi's house, which looked like it had 'death' written all over it. I walked over there and saw the darkness shrouding it.

"Well, we have to do something! Kairi could be in big trouble!" I said running towards the house. Donald, Mickey, and Goofy ran ahead of me into Kairi's house and I followed them until I was stopped by a voice.

"Sora!" I turned around. Kari was here. Man, she was really starting to piss me off.

"What Kari? Why are you out at 11pm?"

"Because, I'm having a party and I wanted you to come, and you didn't show up, so I came to find you." Kari answered and then grabbed my hand pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Kari, what're you doing?"

"What do you think? Let's go!"

"No!" I yanked my grip from her. "I think Kairi's in trouble and I need to help her!"

"Oh boohoo! You don't need Kairi! You have me." Kari said seductively as she came and kissed me. I stepped back afterwards.

"Don't kiss me." I said wiping my lips. Now, I started to get angry. I held out my hand and the keyblade appeared. After it appeared, I pointed it in Kari's direction. She backed up a bit. "Kairi was right. I should've listened to her about something being up with you. You've ruined mine and Kairi's relationship. You don't deserve the respect you want."

"But Sora. I'm the sister of one of your good friends, Kaito." Kari said trying to bribe me, which wasn't working. "Besides, it was Kaito's fault that you and Kairi broke up. If he hadn't had made our mom lose her job, we would've never moved here." She was saying that rather nervously and quickly. It sounded like she was lying. Kaito would never do that to anyone. He's better than that.

"Why should I believe you? Everything Kaito told me was the truth. He told me it was your fault that mine and Kairi's anniversary was a disaster. He even told me that all the times you tried to be my friend, you were just trying to get rid of Kairi." I said with anger growing in my chest. I stepped toward Kari with my keyblade still pointing in her direction. It was just barely away from her. It was almost touching her now.

"What're you going to do? You wouldn't kill your friend's only sister?" Kari looked really scared now. Of course, I wasn't going to kill her, I just wanted to teach her a lesson not to mess with me or Kairi.

"No. That's not what I use the keyblade for." I answered withdrawing my keyblade back to my side. "But I want you to leave me AND Kairi alone from now on."

"Fine." She said. I watched as Kari turned around and began walking down the street to where her car was parked.

"Sora! Hurry!" Mickey called from within the house.

"Right!" I snapped back to reality. I rushed into the house and saw nothing but darkness. It reminded me of when the island disappeared. Once I was in, I saw this flight of stairs leading somewhere "downstairs". That's not right. Kairi doesn't have a basement. There must me someone who led Kairi into a strange place. "Kairi!" I called her name.

"We'll help too!" I heard two voices. I turned around to see Roxas and Namine standing there. I grinned as a tear fell down my cheek. I was glad to have friends like them. "Now, let's save your girlfriend!" Roxas said wielding his two keyblades, the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and running ahead of me. I ran up the stairs with everybody hoping that Kairi was alright.

_Kairi, I'm on my way,_ I said in my head.

--

**Kairi's POV**

I was just barely dodging the knife that this psycho freak was trying to stab into my internal organs. How could I listen to this…this…monster? He was literally trying to kill me! The worst part was that he was appearing and disappearing everywhere like a ghost would do when they're trying haunt somebody. I needed to do something to get this guy off my back. I remembered what Sora taught me about fighting. I grabbed a piece of wood from the floor and as soon as he was in front of me, I knocked the knife out of his hand. He gasped when that happened and I ran over and grabbed the knife. The person grabbed me by the neck and I just turned around and stabbed him.

"Oh my gosh!" I freaked out. I didn't like what I felt when I stabbed him. He then pulled it out and looked at the blood.

"What a beautiful sight this is, hmm?" He asked. Then, he suddenly punched me in the jaw causing me to fall on the floor. I panted there and coughed up blood on the floor. He picked me up by my collar and slammed me against a wall. "What're you gonna do now, foolish girl?"

"Tell me." I barely choked out. "Who are you?"

"You understand so little. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He replied. I recognized this person!

"Are you…Xehanort?" I asked in shock.

"Phantom Xehanort."

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Kairi's in hot water now! I know this puts us off track, but you'll see later why I put this in. And I've gotten some requests about killing Kari(you know who you are) and unfortunately, I can't kill her, so I had Sora threaten her instead! Leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	17. The Battle

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 17 for you to enjoy! Once again, let me remind you that the story is almost to its ending point, so enjoy the last chapters while they last.**

Chapter 17: The Battle

**Kairi's POV**

I stared there in shock at who I was looking at. I nailed into the wall by the person who caused everything, Xehanort. Or, Phantom Xehanort, I should say. How is that possible? Xehanort, along with his Heartless, Ansem, and his Nobody, Xemnas, are all dead. Did the darkness revive him? Or what? I just stood there pinned roughly to the wall by Xehanort staring with fear into his, bright orange eyes that glowed with evil. I literally started shivering as I could see what he planned on doing.

"How is this possible?" I asked yelling at him. "You can't be alive! Sora defeated you a long time ago!"

"I'm not the real Xehanort. I'm a phantom."

"What's a phantom?"

"People of light have souls, while people of darkness have phantoms. If a person of the darkness is killed, their phantom is released and haunts their assassinator for revenge." Xehanort explained.

"But, why now?"

"Simple. When you and Sora were together, you were invulnerable to the darkness. Now that you two are apart, you've become a weak nothing! You're heart is weak and vulnerable to darkness!" Xehanort said as he threw me down on the ground. I lay there in pain. He then came and picked me up by the neck nearly choking me. "You can probably guess who I'm here to get revenge on."

"S…Sora?" I choked out. "How?"

"Simple. By ridding him of the most important person in his life and then destroying him as well." Xehanort answered.

Xehanort started strangling me and then threw me against a wall again. He then pulled out his knife that was stained with blood from when I stabbed him and he held it up in front of me. I was in pain, but I seriously had to escape. I kicked him in the stomach and he dropped the knife right next to him so he could hold his stomach. Xehanort had also let go of me, so I could just barely escape is grasp. I grabbed the knife while running and decided to just hold onto it so that way he couldn't use it to try and kill me.

Panting, I made a run for the stairs, but found him in front of me in a flash. He grabbed me and punched me right in my eye giving me a pretty bad black eye. I could feel the throbbing that the bruise gave me. After giving me a black eye, he decided to give me some more hard punches in my jaw. Apparently, one of the punches cut my lip and it started to bleed. I watched as the blood dripped from my mouth down to my gray hoodie, which wasn't that clean anymore.

My vision was starting to get blurry. I could feel the pain in my stomach as Xehanort kicked me on the floor. I fell and landed straight on my back. I grunted in pain rotating to my side and placing one of my hands on my back to rub the painful spots. Of course, that didn't work out as I had hoped. My eyes started to water as my fear and pain kept increasing with each moment that passed. If there was one person I wanted here right now, it would have to be Sora.

"What're you going to do now, Kairi?" Xehanort asked nailing me to the wall again. He then suddenly looked behind him toward the stairs. "My man is here. You're suffering will be over once I take care of him."

"No!" I yelled. "No! Sora, don't--"

**Sora's POV**

Roxas and Namine walked behind me while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked beside me. This would have to be the strangest place I had ever seen. It was a some sort of tunnel like it was leading somewhere. Right now, I was worried about Kairi. While we walked, I pulled out the ring that I gave her and looked at it. Memories of us started to flash in my head as we followed the tunnel down to where I had hoped Kairi was. Roxas came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Roxas assured me.

"Yeah. And we'll help you." Namine agreed. I nodded in agreement with them.

"Your majesty, are you sure that Kairi is here?" I asked.

"It's the only possibility. I saw Kairi go into her house, so if she's not in the house, then she has to be here." Mickey replied. "Donald, what's the status ahead?" Mickey called out to Donald who was walking ahead of us using his staff as a torch.

"I found three paths." He replied. "Which one? Left, middle, or right?"

"Left." Roxas answered.

"No wait, I think the middle is the best choice." Mickey chose his path.

"Go to the right! It is the _right_ one, ahyuck! Get it? The _right_ one." Goofy joked around.

"Hmm." I thought for a minute. "Let's see. There's six of us. We should split up and go with a partner. Roxas, you go with Namine into the left one. Donald, you go with Goofy into the right one, and I'll go with the King into the middle."

"Let's meet back here in 5 minutes." Namine declared.

"Yeah." Donald agreed.

After agreeing on the plan, our group split up into our three groups. I followed King Mickey down the middle tunnel hoping that it would lead us to Kairi. It was all murky and mildewed down this tunnel. There were rats and bats running and flying all around us. Occasionally, a bat would try to attack us, so we'd have to kill it with our keyblades. We walked down for a few minutes, and ended up coming to a dead end. Mickey and I sighed as we failed to pick the right path.

"Well, I guess we picked the wrong one." Mickey restated.

"Yeah. I hope Kairi's okay."

"Don't worry. We'll just have to find out who found the correct path. Let's go back and join the others." The King suggested. I nodded in agreement as we started back up our tunnel to where we began.

"Sora?" I heard Roxas's voice through the sewers next to us.

"Roxas?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." I answered. "What did you find?"

"We found the right path!" Namine replied.

"Namine and I will meet you, Donald, and Goofy over where we began." Roxas said.

"We'll be there in a minute." Mickey agreed.

The King and I sprinted up our path as quick as we could. When we arrived there, Donald and Goofy were already there waiting for us. I guess their path was short and incorrect too. After waiting there for a minute, Roxas and Namine came out and joined us.

"Okay, let's go." I said to all of them.

As we began to walk down the path Roxas took, the room began to shake. It felt like and earthquake, but how could there be an earthquake when the place didn't even exist. Instead, it was like a ghost. A ghost was causing the trouble here. I could tell because it seemed like a person was causing everything to rumble. It was a ghost! We looked in front of us as a big, blue ghost with a shiny sphere at its belly appeared. It also had a Heartless symbol on it!

"What is that thing?" Namine asked as she hid behind Roxas.

"It's a Heartless." Roxas answered.

"What kind?" Goofy asked.

"It looks like a ghost Heartless." Donald replied.

"I don't think it's a ghost." I said.

"It's a Phantom Heartless." Mickey explained. "These things can only be destroyed by magic unless the sphere at its belly is white. Red equals fire, blue equals blizzard, and yellow equals thunder. Get your spells ready, boys!"

I retrieved my keyblade in my hands and got ready to battle it. Roxas had Namine hide somewhere else and the rest of us started to take on the Phantom. This thing was really strong I must admit. It kept on casting these weird spells that kept on affecting us unless we cast the spell "Stop". So, whenever we had that spell, Donald and I would cast the stop spell and stop the Phantom's dark spell. Although, I knew that I would have to fight this thing, I really didn't want to be here. I should be searching for Kairi right now.

"Come on, give me a break!" I yelled at the Heartless slugged me in the face. I rubbed my cheek where he smacked me.

"Sora, go after Kairi. We'll take care of this!" Mickey said pointing to the left tunnel that Roxas and Namine took.

"But…"

"We can handle this." Roxas said armed with his two keyblades.

"Go!" Donald said to me.

I nodded in agreement at my friends' suggestions and began to sprint through the left tunnel down that path to where Kairi was hopefully to be found.

**Kairi's POV**

I was now lying on the ground of the dance studio in pain. So far, Xehanort had given me two black eyes, a sore stomach, a sore back, and mouth that bled occasionally. Of course, he wasn't done until I was dead, but I wasn't giving up, not on Sora. I panted on the ground in pain as I coughed up more blood from my mouth. Xehanort appeared in front of me, picked me up, and the punched me in the chest against the wall that was behind me.

While I was up against the wall, I clutched my chest in pain. Right now, my heart rate was over the roof. I was breathing like a person would breath if they had asthma. My eyes were nearly half closed with blurry vision, but I could still see the Phantom Xehanort walking towards me roughly. He grabbed me by the collar and held me up so that I was only a couple inches away from his face.

"He should be here by now!" Xehanort yelled. He then stepped on my leg as hard as he could with anger rising in his mind. I heard and felt the snap of the bone in that area. I screamed out in pain. He was seriously acting like a psycho freak. "Where is he?" I didn't answer. "I said WHERE IS HE? TELL ME!"

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME OR I'LL HAVE TO PIERCE YOUR HEAD WITH THIS!" Xehanort yelled as he pulled out an even bigger knife than the one he had before. "WELL?"

"NO!" I yelled again with tears coming down my eyes. Xehanort lifted the knife and I shut my eyes thinking that this was going to be the end of my life.

"AAAHHH!!"

I heard someone shout at the top of their lungs. I opened my eyes and saw the person was running towards Xehanort. When I saw the person, I knew who it was! It was Sora! Sora ran and charge into Xehanort knocking him out of my way. He tackled Xehanort to the ground. He tackled so hard, that the Phantom when through the floor causing it to shatter and break into pieces.

Sora was on top of Xehanort nearly strangling him to death. He came back? Even after the way I treated him, Sora came back to save me? I guess you never see those kinds of boyfriends these days. I was lying against the wall, but I decided to sit up and watch Sora and his anger rise with Xehanort. I was really worried that Xehanort was going to hurt Sora really badly. Sure, Sora was in a worse situation with the grizzly bear last summer, but Xehanort was more violent than any bear.

"If you EVER want to open your eyes or breath every again, you will keep your filthy hands off of Kairi!" Sora yelled at Xehanort with his key blade up against Xehanort's neck.

"You!" Xehanort yelled with his gritted teeth.

He knocked Sora off of him and got up off the floor. He grabbed his knife and Sora had his key blade. Sora charged towards Xehanort with his keyblade in hand and Xehanort charged at Sora with his knife in hand. The two weapons clashed together defending each of the owners. I watched Sora pant as the enemy kept banging his keyblade with their knife. Eventually, he knocked the knife off of the keyblade and started hitting Xehanort with the keyblade.

Xehanort grunted in pain every time Sora hit him. While they were fighting, I tried to stand up, but I was in so much pain that it was hard to stay up. I collapsed to my knees and watched Sora leap into the air attacking the Phantom. Unfortunately, now the Phantom was having a good moment. He turned around and counterattacked the keyblade with his knife. Sora was knocked away from him causing him to lose his grip on the keyblade, but while falling, he kicked Xehanort in the stomach causing him to lose his grip on the knife. While Sora was falling, so were Xehanort and the weapons.

As that was happening, I stood up and this time, I stayed up. Sora collapsed to the ground and after he fell, Xehanort's knife landed right next to Sora's arm, but cut him in the arm as it landed. I gasped as I heard and saw the slash. Sora groaned and held his arm in pain. I could see blood starting to drip from his arm. Xehanort walked over to Sora and grabbed his knife. Now, he was above Sora and looked like he was about to kill him. I started walking over to Xehanort. There was no way he was going to hurt Sora now!

"Who are you?" Sora asked panting.

"I'm nothing. Just a being from a darkness. An eternal being from darkness!" Xehanort answered. Sora gasped for he knew who this was.

"Xehanort!" He yelled. "How's that possible? You're dead! I killed you a long time ago!"

"I'm a phantom. Phantoms haunt those who killed their original selves. They haunt for revenge and now…I'm here for my revenge!" Xehanort lifted his knife and Sora shut his eyes. I was right behind the phantom and then jumped on his back stopping him from killing Sora.

"Get away from him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Sora opened his eyes after I stopped Xehanort. I yanked on his hair hoping I could find some way to get off of him.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Foolish girl!" Xehanort yelled at me before knocking me off his back. I hit the ground hard and then he picked me up and threw me towards a glass mirror. I could feel the pieces of broke glass slice through my skin causing me the worst pain I ever felt. After smashing into the mirror, I fell onto the ground. This time, I felt like I was going to pass out any minute. Heck, I was passing out right now.

"Kairi! Kairi!" I heard Sora's voice as my vision faded.

**Sora's POV**

"Oh no!" I said to myself as I ran over to Kairi.

Kairi just lay there. She looked so lifeless in her position. I ran next to her and picked her up. There was much blood around her body. There were many cuts and bruises along with her two black eyes. I shook her a little bit to try and get her up, but she didn't budge an inch. She hasn't been this lifeless since her heart was taken to the darkness. I placed her down gently thinking she was dead. My hands balled into fists as I wielded my keyblade.

"You…" I softly said to myself referring to Xehanort. "You son of a bitch!"

I stood up and ran over to the Phantom and swung my keyblade so hard that it would've probably sliced him in half if he didn't block it. Xehanort and I ended up in another sword fight. Damn, it was hard fighting this guy alone. He was more powerful than Ansem and Xemnas put together. The reason was probably because he was a ghost and wasn't even real. Like all ghosts do, he kept on disappearing and reappearing in front of me within a flash. I take that back, it was like fighting a ghost version of Sephiroth!

The battle turned out to be really tiring and bloody. I had a good amount of cuts around myself, but they weren't as bad as the wounds I got from my fight with the grizzly bear last summer. I was also getting really tired and needed help, but the others were too busy fighting the Phantom Heartless to come up and help. Soon after Xehanort slashed me again on my arm, I collapsed right in front of him. Xehanort then walked over ready to try and stab me for the second time. But before he could, I saw a keyblade slash his arm that wasn't mine. I looked over to see who it was.

"Roxas?" I asked.

"You need some help?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let's do this together, folks!" Mickey said entering the room too.

"Yeah! I know a great way to do so!" Goofy added on.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Donald asked Goofy and I. I nodded knowing what they were thinking. I went into my pocket and pulled out a little orb that glowed a yellowish color.

"The drive orb!" Namine said.

"Guys! Let's do this!" I said holding out the orb. Donald and Goofy both put their hands on it as well to combine our strength.

"Give me strength!" All three of us yelled. I felt a tingly sensation as Donald and Goofy both vanished from next to me. Xehanort was in front of us freaking out.

"What the hell!" Before I knew it, I was standing there in front of Roxas and Namine in my silver outfit. I was in Final Form, my most powerful form. Standing there, with my Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon, Roxas, Mickey, and I were ready to take this guy one. "Very well then. If you're willing to offer your lives, I will have to take them."

Roxas and I then charge with our keyblades at Xehanort. Unfortunately, even with two guys with two keyblades each person, we were still standing no chance against Xehanort. He kept on teleporting and tricking us causing us to lose our focus. I guess he feared me now because now Roxas was the main target for this fight. Namine was over with Kairi. Mickey used his keyblade to fight and he was an excellent fighter, it's just a matter of finding this enemy's weak point.

"Damn! This guy's invincible!" Roxas complained.

"Nope. All enemies have a weakness." Mickey corrected him.

"But what is his weak point?" I asked.

"Well, he's a ghost right?" Mickey asked and I nodded. "Do you usually see ghosts out haunting during the day?" Roxas shook his head. "And what is the darkness weak against?"

"Light." I answered. "Light! Of course! Phantoms can't stand light!"

That's when we had our plan! I looked through the cracked roof and saw that the sun was coming up. It was almost dawn. That was good because the sun was what we were going to need for this. The three of us split up trying to corner up the phantom. Two of us were close to him, while the third on of us stood way far away from him. When Xehanort was cornered by Mickey and I, he teleported unaware that Roxas was in the direction he was teleporting.

Xehanort teleported and ended up in front of Roxas. Roxas looked up at the sunrise and then threw his two keyblades at Xehanort knocking him back and nailing him to a wall. They were only able to nail him to the wall by his clothing, but that's the point. After Roxas had nailed him, it was mine and Mickey's turns. Mickey threw his and I threw my Ultima weapon. He was nailed to a wall in four places. There was no way he was going to be able to escape now! He struggled trying to get out after figuring out what our plan was. I looked up at the sunrise. The rays were now shining on me and it was time.

"Light! Give me strength!" I rose my keyblade up to the rays and the rays were starting to reflect on my keyblade creating a bright light that I could soon shoot. After it was charged, I pointed my blade at Xehanort and shot the ray of light at him. "Xehanort! You're finished!"

"NOOO!!" Xehanort shouted as the ray shot him. He began to glow and parts of him exploded on by one. All of us were nearly blinded by the light, so we shielded our eyes while this went on. After a few explosions, he was destroyed. He was dead. We were able to open our eyes fully. My Final Form faded away and Donald and Goofy were back with us.

"He's gone!" Goofy cheered.

"Oh boy!" Donald jumped up and down. "Now Kairi's safe!"

"Kairi!" I gasped realizing that Kairi was still lying over near the mirror unconscious. Everybody followed me as I ran over and held Kairi again. She was still unconscious. "Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"She looks really knocked out." Roxas added kneeling next Namine.

"No…she can't be…" I began to say as my eyes began to water. "She can't be…can she?"

"Let me take a look." Mickey said looking at Kairi. "I think she's okay, just really deeply unconscious. For now, she's alright, but we'll have to find a doctor if you want her to make it."

"Then, let's find one." I said to everyone.

"Yeah! And I suggest we leave now!" Roxas suggested pointing to a fire that was formed over by the heating vent. It was expanding quick as it ended up on the floor.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Donald said running towards an exit that he spotted on the other end of us.

Goofy and Mickey followed him. I stayed with Roxas and Namine. We had to get our keyblades back. Roxas ran over to where Xehanort was killed and grabbed his keyblades, but by the time he got them back, the fire had already expanded all around the dance studio. Who knew that a fire could expand so quickly. I picked up Kairi in my arms and began to walk trying not to breath in any smoke. Roxas had also rushed to us so he could aid Namine in our escape.

**Roxas's POV**

After I rushed over to Namine, Sora began to walk briskly holding Kairi. There was an exit that Donald had found that we could hopefully escape through. Pieces of the building were already starting to collapse and almost crush us. Sora and I each had our key blades our so that we could try and crush the collapsing piece of the building, which were working just fine except for the really large ones.

"How're you guys?" Sora asked referring to Namine and I.

"We're fine. Concentrate on getting Kairi out! We're okay." I answered.

Soon, the entire room was on fire. The smoke was thick, so we were coughing excessively. It was also getting really hot inside. The flames were also spitting out embers at us. Some of them burned us, but we couldn't stop now, we had to keep going. It was time that we started to run out of here. I grabbed Namine's hand and we all started to run towards us. But something wasn't right. I felt Namine's grip release mine. I looked behind me and saw that a huge, thick wall had collapsed onto her. It was on her leg!

"Roxas!" Namine called my name.

"Namine!" I ran over to where Namine was. When I was with her, I kneeled down to where she was lying on her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"The wall collapsed onto my leg. It's really heavy." She struggled. "Just go. If you stay, you won't make it."

"No way. I'm not going. I'm going to get this off of you." I said standing up and trying to life the wall off of her leg.

"Roxas! The fire is getting bigger and bigger by the minute. The smoke is getting thicker! If you don't leave, you won't make it! I'm not going to let you die because of me!"

"And I'm not going to let you die without me." I said kneeling next to her. She looked up and she hooked her blue eyes with mine. "If you go, then I'm just going to have to go with you."

"But Roxas…" Namine began to say.

"No buts about it Namine." I argued. My hand caressed her cheek. "I love you, Namine. And how can I protect you if I leave you behind." Her eyes started water. "Now, let me get this thing off you and we'll escape together, okay?"

"Okay." Namine agreed.

After giving her a quick kiss on her lips, I stood up and tried to life the wall off. Damn, this thing weighed like a ton. I tried with all of my might in order to try and lift it up, but I couldn't. I panted a bunch while pushing on it hard. Yes, this wall was really thick. Heck, it was so thick that it was probably made to soundproof everything for some reason. I wanted to give up after trying like ten times, but I couldn't. Instead, I was forced too. I collapsed onto my knees with exhaustion.

"It's no use." I muttered to myself.

"**What the hell are you doing, Roxas?"**__I heard a voice that I thought I recognized.

"Axel?"

"**How have you been, buddy?" **Axel's spirit appeared in front of me.

"I thought you were dead."

"**I am. But that doesn't mean I can't visit in spirit form."**

"Axel. I wish I could've seen you again before you died."

"**Me too. But enough about me. You have to save Namine!"**

"I can't. I'm too weak. The wall is too heavy." I said with my head low.

"**Roxas. You're never too weak as long as you use your most powerful strength. Your light. Don't make the same mistake I made by not using it. Use your light."**

"But…where can I find it?"

"**Simple. In the most important person in your life."**

"Right, thanks Axel. It's nice to see you."

"**No problem. Remember, use your light. Got it memorized?" **Axel said as he faded away.

"Use…my light?"

"Roxas!" Namine got my attention back.

"Right!"

I started pushing on the wall with all my might again. This time, I didn't focus on what was going on right now. I just focused on the most important person in my life, Namine. I remembered when we first met, our first date, our first kiss, everything. Nothing but her was on my mind. The more I thought about her, the more powerful I felt. I started to glow yellow as my strength became phenomenal. The wall was moving and after pushing for a few seconds, the wall was fully off of Namine and off to the side of her. I kneeled down next to Namine and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around me too.

"Um, not to break the Kodak moment or anything, but can we get out of here?" Sora asked from a distance.

"Yeah, we're coming." I answered. Namine's leg was obviously injured, so I picked her up in my arms and started to carry her.

"We'll escape together, right?" Namine reminded me.

"Together." I agreed. I kissed the tip of her nose before I ran out following Sora who was still carrying an unconscious Kairi.

**Sora's POV**

We finally escaped. I escaped carrying Kairi and Roxas escaped carrying Namine. We fell to our knees on the grass where we landed. Strangely, we landed at the park. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were already outside waiting for us. I tried to look back to where we were and see how we ended up here, but everything was normal. Well, at least everything in the environment was normal. Kairi and Namine were still injured when we got out.

"She's still unconscious." I said looking down at Kairi.

"Well, I think she's okay." Roxas said. Namine coughed a lot she also groaned a lot too.

"Namine, are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"I hurt, a lot." She answered.

"We need a doctor now." Mickey suggested looking down at both girls.

"Yeah! Call the doctor!" Donald agreed.

"Right, I'll call for an ambulance." I said pulling out my cell phone.

Within a few minutes of the call, an ambulance arrived at the park. I had also called Kairi's mother and told her that she's going to have to go to the hospital in order to see Kairi. When the ambulance arrived, Namine and Kairi were put onto stretchers and then put into the ambulances to take them to the hospital. After the girls were loaded up, the ambulances left with Roxas and I staring at them.

"I hope they're okay." Roxas said with hope.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

**Author's Note: End of chapter! Wow! This chapter was LONG! I'd also like to announce that this fanfic has reached 100 reviews! That's about thirty more than the first fanfic of this series! I want to thank all my readers, and I'll do that at the end of the last chapter! But for now, more to come!**


	18. Hospitalized

**Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 18! I just want you to prepare yourselves, MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! If you're the type of person who pukes over too much fluff, you might want to turn back and hide! I just wanna say that you've been warned.**

Chapter 18: Hospitalized

**Sora's POV**

It was a dark, stormy night. It was actually around 6pm. Time goes slow when you're sitting in the waiting room of a hospital waiting to get the results of someone who has been seriously injured. Roxas was sitting there next to me. He was just as anxious as I was. We both looked pretty injured too, but we could handle it. Roxas and I have been in worse pain than this. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were sitting next to each other on the other side of me. They weren't as anxious as Roxas and I, but they were worried.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Only five minutes have passed since I've last looked. Kairi's mother had already been in there for a half an hour already. I guess the results must've been pretty bad. My stomach started to tie up into a knot wondering how bad it turned out to be. I could also feel that kind of lump you feel in your throat when you're nervous or about to cry. I was feeling both. Roxas was feeling it too. Sometimes having a nobody has its advantages. You can read the other person's mind and feelings. The doctor then came out. She had a clipboard in her hands. As her eyes scanned it, she came and sat next to us.

"So, how are they?" Roxas asked.

"The blonde one, Namine, she has suffered a great number of burns, but they're not severe. The burns will swell up and hopefully should be fully healed within two weeks." She answered Roxas.

"That's great to hear." Mickey agreed.

"What about Kairi?" I asked.

"The red-head, Kairi, is in worse condition than Namine."

"How?" Donald asked.

"She has a broken leg, which will take at least three weeks to heal. She has lots of cuts, burns and bruises everywhere, which will cause her some discomfort. One cut between her eyes and diagonally across her forehead will leave a scar. She has also lost a lot of blood because of the cut in her scalp."

"Gawrsh, is she alright." Goofy asked getting concerned.

"She's not going to die is she?" I asked getting teary-eyed.

"She'll live. Don't worry. Kairi already got some blood transfusions just an hour ago from her mother since they have the same blood type and none of them have an STD. When she was brought to the hospital, she was taken directly to the operating room so we could sew up her scalp before she lost anymore blood. We've bandaged many of her cuts and burns. And we just put her leg in a cast fifteen minutes ago. Now, she's resting peacefully." The doctor explained. I sighed with relief. That's when she noticed that Roxas and I had some cuts and burns that needed bandaging. "You guys look pretty bad yourselves. Why don't you come back here and I'll bandage you guys up?"

"Sure. Thanks." Roxas replied.

**Roxas's POV**

I sat there in the doctor's room looking around. Sora was sitting next to me getting his cuts bandaged up. He didn't have any burns. It was me who had the burns and one deep cut, but that was it. Just like Namine's, my burns will take a while to heal up, but hopefully it won't take too long because they stung bad. My burns ranged from my elbow to my wrist mostly. I rubbed the bandages that were wrapped around my burns. They felt rough. I wasn't used to rubbing something rough.

"You know Roxas, you can go visit Namine if you want to." The doctor said to me.

"Okay, thank you." I thanked her before walking out of the room.

Since I was just in a doctor's room, it would be a good distance around the hospital before I got to Namine's room. The hallways were long and white. This reminded me of The World That Never Was except for this place was filled with doctors instead of Organization XIII members. Because of this, I started to hate hospitals. I watched as a few doctors rushed a patient on a stretcher to the ER as if they were having a heart attack. Then, as I walked through another hallway, I could hear women in labor giving birth to babies. They were screaming like crazy. I actually had to cover my hears while walking through this hallway.

After walking down a few hallways, I finally ended up in the recovery room hallway. This must've been where Namine's room was. I looked at all the door numbers, which had clipboards with the current patient's name in slots on the doors. Since I didn't know the number she was in, I had to look at each clipboard to find her name. I finally found her name on the clipboard after looking at a few more. Kairi's room was right next to Namine's room, so if Sora came in looking for Kairi, I could tell him that she's right next door.

I opened the door. When I stepped inside, I saw Namine. She was lying on a bed resting when I walked in. She probably didn't hear me since she didn't wake up. I sighed with relief seeing that she was alright. There were bandages all over her body. I couldn't blame her, she got burned bad. They looked as bad as mine only she had more than me. I sighed while walking towards her. When I got to her bed, I placed my hand on top of hers. She stirred, but stayed asleep. I sat next to her on the bed and stroked her soft, blonde hair. She seemed so peaceful while she slept when really, she was in great pain.

"Namine…" I whispered her name. Then, I took her hand in mine and kissed hers.

"Roxas?" Namine asked waking up.

"Namine, you're awake?" I asked making eye contact with her tired blue eyes. "You should be resting."

"I can't sleep. The pain hurts too much." She replied. "I feel like I'm dying right now."

"You should. The doctor said you have many burns everywhere." When I reminded her of the burns, one of mine started to sting. I grunted and held where it stung.

"You're burned too?" Namine asked. I nodded in reply. "Let me see."

I extended my arm so that it was within Namine's reach. She placed her hands on my arm and started to unwrap the bandages. I had no idea what she was doing and because I didn't know what she was doing, it made me really nervous. When my arm was fully unwrapped, Namine gasped at the burn she saw. She shut her eyes then, and her hands started to feel icy cold. It was like she was casting some sort of spell on me. She did say that she was a witch, but can Namine really cast spells or what was she doing? I felt the coolness on my skin as she rubbed my arm back and forth. The pain in the burn was starting to fade away. When her hands rose from my arm, the redness in my arm also faded away. I gasped at how this was possible.

"Give me your other arm." Namine said. I extended my other arm to her and she did the same thing.

"How?" I asked. "How are you doing this?"

"I have this special power called Holy. It allows me to purify one special person of any long-lasting injury. The person I chose is you, Roxas." She answered as she healed my other arm. "I can't use it on myself. So, I had to pick one other person besides me."

"But, why'd you pick me?"

"Because, you would risk your life for me like you did back there in the fire." She answered. Her hands locked with mine. "Of course, it was still my fault that you got burned."

"Your fault?" I asked in shock. "How can you say that?"

"If I had just kept up with you and Sora and not fallen behind, that wall never would've collapse on me, therefore you wouldn't have had to stay behind and get burned trying to save me." Namine said as she started to get teary-eyed. "You should've just done what I've told you to do. You should've just left me there to die."

"Namine." I shook my head as I said her name. Namine began to sob a bit. I tilted her chin so that she was making eye contact with me. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I promised that I would never leave you. I'm not going to let you die. You're going to live the life you deserve. Even though you may be a Nobody, that doesn't mean you don't have the right to live. I don't know how, but somehow, you're going to live on the rest of your life starting a great family that you'll love unconditionally. And I'll be there right beside you, always. If something happens and it's time for us to go, then we'll go together. After all, our hearts are connected."

"Roxas…" She said my name before I felt her arms being thrown around my neck. I embraced her back and let her sob on my shoulder. "I love you." I hear her mutter against my shoulder. I broke the embrace and now we were staring at each other.

"I love you too, Namine. From the first day I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. You're my light Namine. You keep me going in the toughest times." I caressed her cheek. "And now, I have something to ask you."

"You're not proposing to me, are you?" Namine asked.

"No." I laughed. I leaned in towards her ear and whispered in her ear. "Will you go with me to the Winter Dance?"

"Yes." She answered. "Yes I will, Roxas." I grinned as Namine leaned and planted a soft and passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed her back ignoring every moment around me. Except for if the doctor came in to say my time was up, but that wasn't happening for a while.

**Kairi's POV**

I lay there on my bed rubbing my broken leg where the cast was. My leg was really starting to itch and I couldn't use my fingernails because of the cast that was on it. I looked to my side table and grabbed a pencil. After grabbing the pencil, I stuck it down the cast and started scratching my leg, which felt really great after having to sit through all of that torture trying to itch my leg. The little heart rate machine that beeped showing my heart beats right now was normal. Mom said it was really speeding up when I was first brought here. I sighed as I looked at my current condition. Boy, when my mom said I was in bad condition, she was right.

The day was ending. I had already had dinner and there was nothing good on TV. I would've read one of my books or magazines, but my eyes were too tired to read right now. I just lay back and shut my eyes a bit hoping I could get some sleep. I was so exhausted after what had happened earlier. Plus, my eyes were hurting because I had two black eyes from the attack. Luckily, they weren't swollen. I started to drift off to sleep, but before I could get into my heavenly moment, I heard a knock on my door. It must've been the nurse to come and give me some more painkiller medicine because of the stitches in my scalp and the pain and discomfort that they caused me.

"Come in." I said.

"Kairi?" I was right. It was the nurse. "You have a visitor who wants to see you."

"Oh." I responded. "Let them in."

"You can go in." The nurse said to the person.

"Thank you." The person said.

It was a male's voice. There was only one person I knew who that voice belonged to. I watched as the person stepped in. It was Sora. He was really here, in my room. We were alone. The nurse had left us alone. I couldn't help but stare. It also felt kind of awkward. It had been a while since Sora and I had some peaceful time alone. My eyes followed him as he walked over to me and sat at the foot of my bed. My hands were at my sides until I felt Sora place one of my hands within one of his own.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Okay." I was silent for a minute. "I guess."

"The doctor said you will live."

"Joy." I responded with sarcasm. "Even though I shouldn't be living. I'm too weak. I can't even cover my ass for more than a minute. I always need someone there. What's going to happen when I go off on my own?"

"I'll go with you. And I'll protect you too." Sora responded with his grip on my hand a little more firm than it was a minute ago.

"Don't waste your time." I said letting go of his hand and turning so now I was lying away from Sora.

"Waste my time? Kairi, I care about you a lot. You mean the world to me. If I let something happen to you, I would never forgive myself." Sora explained to me. He probably thought I was ignoring him when really, I was listening. He sighed. "I guess now's not a good time to talk about this. You need your rest."

I felt his hand stroke my cheek and then put a strand of my hair behind my hear. The warm feeling that I usually had when Sora was loving like this, it was coming back to me. I was feeling the butterflies in my stomach again. I was feeling like my heart was in my throat again. Before, I thought I never wanted to see him again, but after what happened with the attack, I realized that I needed him in my life. It just wasn't complete without him. After stroking my hair, I heard him stand up from the bed and begin to walk towards the door. I just had to ask him one thing before he left for the night.

"Sora?" I asked without making eye contact with him. "Why? Why did you come back?"

Even after the way I treated him for the past month, Sora still came back and saved my life. I just had to know why he did it. I didn't hear an answer, so maybe he either ignored me or didn't hear me ask the question. But instead of hearing an answer. I felt one. Behind me, I felt a some sort of pressure on the other side of my bed. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw an arm extend from the other side and over my body. Sora was there. He laying there right next to me on my bed with me under his arm. I felt his head shift to a different position. I could feel his warm breath on my ear right about now.

"Because I love you." Sora whispered in my ear. My eyes started to water. It had been so long since I had heard those words from his mouth. "You need to trust me though. I didn't kiss Kari. She kissed me. I never meant for that to happen."

I felt his arm extend back to where he was and felt his hand on my shoulder. Sora started to rub me from my shoulder down my arm. I couldn't stand to not make eye contact with him anymore. Slowly, since my leg was in pain, I shifted positions and turned to my other side so now I was facing Sora. I was the closest I have ever been to him since we've broken up. Sora's hand moved from my arm to my face and began to stroke that. I shut my eyes enjoying the moment that I had always loved no matter what. He started from the top and worked his way to the bottom of my face.

This time, I couldn't help but stroke his face too. I ran my hand through his spiky hair before stroking his cheek. His eyes looked so pure right now. It's almost as if they were brand new. They were pretty much brand new to me since I haven't looked into them in a long time. Sora's hand came up and took mine in his. I even gripped on it unlike what I would've done if I was still mad at him.

Without releasing the lock our hands had made, Sora leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. That's when Sora broke the release and caressed my cheek. I shut my eyes knowing what he was doing. Sora leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed him back. To be quite honest, this "kiss" turned into sort of a make out session. Boy, the nurse is going to love coming into my room and finding an injured patient making out with her boyfriend in a hospital.

"Hold on." Sora said breaking the kiss. He got up off the bed and went over to the door. He put the "privacy please" sign on the front. "There we go."

"Huh?" I asked hoping he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking. "We're not gonna…" I began to ask as he sat next to me again.

"Don't worry, we're not." Sora answered as he chuckled.

"Just wanted to be alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, and also I wasn't done kissing you."

Sora added on his little comment before he kissed me again. Hopefully the nurse will notice the sign on the front and leave us alone. While we sort of…made out…damn, that sounded weird. Anyway, while he continued to kiss me, Sora ran his hand through my hair and massaged my back. I caressed his cheek and kept kissing him back. Relaxingly, Sora pushed me gently onto my back.

(A/N: Don't worry! They're not doing IT!)

I was entering a flashback at this point. This was reminding me of the first time Sora ever kissed me. Back in the summer when we were lost in the woods, Sora was mauled from a bear, and it was stormy weather. The only difference is that we weren't making out in the woods and I'm the one with the major injuries this time.

Shockingly, he moved from my lips down to my neck. _Don't let it get out of control, Kairi, _I thought to myself. Sora led a trail of kisses down my neck. It was a nice and relaxing moment, but also kind of awkward since we were in a hospital room. I stroked his hair again enjoying the softness, yet spikiness of it. After a few minutes, Sora stopped kissing me and now he just stared into my eyes. He looked at the clock behind me and then pecked me on the lips one more time before sitting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"It's getting late. You need your rest." Sora replied. He took his hand in mine and kissed it before turning into the other direction. I didn't let go of his hand though. Sora looked back at me with a questioning look.

"Don't go." I said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Stay. I want you with me…always." I watched as Sora smiled and sat next to me once again.

"I'll stay the night. If it makes you happy."

"Thank you." I thanked Sora.

As Sora put his arm around me, I cuddled in his arms with him. Mainly because it was freezing cold in here and the nurses don't do a good job at keeping the place warm. Before I knew it, my eyes were shut and I had passed out into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been having to do like three projects for school and they're all worth a huge chunk of my grade so yeah. Wow, Sora and Kairi started getting a little out of hand there, huh? Story's almost done and then I get to work on the surprise fic for you readers!**


	19. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm happy today! Here's the next chapter! School's out soon!**

Chapter 19: Confrontation

**Kairi's POV**

I hated having a cast. It was seriously the most annoying thing I ever had on my body. The worst part was that I had to wear crutches. And for those of you who have ever had crutches, you know what that means. People are going to be feeling beyond sorry for you, they're going to want to draw on your cast, and they'll keep asking you nonstop if they can carry your books for you while you hop yourself off to class. That's why you do not want to break your leg in Jr. High or High School.

Ever since I came home, life was more difficult since I had a cast on my leg. Taking a shower was just as difficult as trying to build a rocket from scratch. I can't walk on both legs, so the one leg that I am walking on gets tired more often. I can't walk to school either, so I have to be driven to school. Boy, this makes me seem like a needy person, which I'm not. Did I mention that I now have to sit down to do most of my everyday stuff?

Heaving a sigh, I hopped out of my room all ready for school. My mom was making me some breakfast and helping me sit down. I try to tell her that I truly don't need all of this help, but then she just uses the whole "if something bad happens to you, I wouldn't forgive myself" excuse that parents use all the time. I put my crutches to the side and sat down at the table. My mom joined me.

"You feeling better this morning?" She asked.

"It's hard to say."

"Well, it'll only be a couple of weeks. I don't think we'll be able to get it taken off before Christmas, but that won't stop the celebration. We'll still have our party that we've been planning."

"Yeah. Great." I said without much excitement.

"I know it'll be hard to be enthusiastic about life now that you have a cast, but like I said before, it'll only be for a couple of weeks and then everything will be fine."

"Okay." I agreed.

I finished my breakfast really slowly. Truly, I wasn't in any rush to get to school nowadays. The discomfort of my leg has made me get up early nowadays. So, I never have to worry about being late to first period anymore. After a while, I looked out the window and saw Sora's car backing out and driving right in front of my driveway. That was my cue. I got my stuff and my crutches and started to hop over to the front door. I went outside, down the driveway, and then got into the passenger seat of Sora's car. Sora kissed me on the cheek after I got all buckled up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Uncomfortable. I'm freezing cold and I can't walk anymore." I replied.

"Don't worry." Sora said as he started the car and drove off. "If you need help, I'm there for you."

"No. It's okay. I can handle it."

I stayed quiet the entire ride to school. Sora was quiet as well. The only noise was the engine running and the radio playing this morning's news reports. Seriously, Destiny Islands radio stations have been sucking lately. I just turned off the radio since Sora looked like he was going to cry over how monotone the newscast person sounded. Throughout the ride, I would play with the window button rolling the window up and down nonstop.

"I thought you were cold." Sora spoke up.

"I am. I'm just bored to tears right now." I simply said.

"We've only been driving for two minutes."

"Sorry." I sighed. "I don't know what to do about…well…you know who."

"Don't worry about it. She's not going to disturb us anymore." Sora said placing his hand on top of mine. I made eye contact with him. "I promise."

"Okay." I agreed. Then, I looked ahead and noticed a truck heading straight at the car head-on. "Sora, look out!"

"Whoa!" Sora cranked the wheel and avoided the truck. The two of us laughed. "That was a close one, huh?"

"Yeah."

We arrived at school. Sora helped me step out of the car even though I truly didn't need it. I hopped and he walked into the building. We stopped by my locker so that I could grab my books. I tried to hope with one crutch and carry my books with the other, but unfortunately, that didn't workout that well. I collapsed into the middle of the hallway. Sora helped my up and convinced me to let him carry my books to class. Namine was lucky that she didn't break her leg. Of course, she can't break any bones because Nobodies don't have bones. They're like ghosts only you can actually see them and feel them. Sora and I walked to English and met up with Riku.

"Kairi, how are you doing? I heard about what happened." Riku asked.

"I'm okay." I lied.

"She'll be alright." Sora filled him in. I looked to the side and noticed that Kaito was missing.

"Where's Kaito?" I asked.

"He asked to be moved from this classroom to a different class." Riku answered.

"Why?"

"Because he thought that you and Sora might be mad at him."

"We're not mad at him." Sora said. "But, as for Kari…I need to talk to her."

"At lunch. And I'll come with you." I said. Sora grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

**At Lunch**

This time, we were on the lookout for Kari rather than having her be on the look out for us. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't here right now considering that Sora had gotten to her and scolded her a week ago. I ended up sighing every five minutes when I didn't see Kari anywhere. Sora placed a hand on my shoulder whenever that happened. This time though, he was putting a hand on my shoulder signaling that he had found where she was. Sora cocked his head to the side where I saw Kari talking with her "plastic" friends. My current situation was starting to remind me of _Mean Girls_.

Sora helped me up from the seat. I watched Kari the entire time. When we made eye contact, she simply snickered at me and turned her back to me. I glared at her. It was all her fault that this happened. It was her fault that Sora and I had a fight, that my friends got hurt, that I broke my leg. My mom always told me that revenge isn't always the answer, but right now, it felt like she deserved it. I followed Sora over to where Kari was, but when she saw us coming, she walked out of the cafeteria. Like we would stop following her? Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

"Kari." I called out her name as Sora and I walked out into the hall. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at us.

"Oh, look who's back." Kari said placing a hand on her hip. "It's the short-tempered bitch and her good-looking trophy."

"First of all, Sora is not my trophy. And second of all, we need to talk to you." I gritted my teeth together ready to ring that girl's neck, but Sora held me back.

"Kairi?" Sora asked me. I could tell what he wanted. So, I stepped aside and let him take over. "Kari. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't have anything to say except for you're making a big mistake taking HER back."

"I'm not taking her back. I've always wanted her." Sora said as he started getting mad. "It's Kairi who's taking me back, so don't think of her as a beggar."

"I never said she was one. I was just saying that you are stuck with a snotty princess-like person like her when you could be with a normal girl like any other guy." Kari said tying to flirt with him again. Sora stepped back.

"You see? That's the thing. I'm not like other guys. If I want a woman in my life, I'll wait for the right one for me. And that's what I see in Kairi whether she's a princess of heart or not." Sora turned to me and smiled. "She's something special."

"Okay! Enough of the lovey-dovey gross stuff!" Kari interrupted him. "Even if you guys are back together, Sora and I have to get ready for the dance. It's in a few days and we seriously need some adjustments." Kari came up to Sora and tried to drag him away.

"No. I'm not going with you."

"What? But…what about…"

"Kari, you're very different than the person I thought you were. So, I can't hang out with you anymore. Which means that I can't go to the dance with you either."

"But my dad already bought you a nice tuxedo! How can you go to that dance without a tuxedo?"

"So he'll just wear a suit and tie. He'll look handsome still." I blushed as I said that.

"What about the limo, Sora? My parents have already rented a limo!" Kari was freaking out now.

"It can drive you and Kaito to the prom. Or it can drive you and your date." Sora said.

"But…"

"Sorry, Kari. I'm not going to the dance with you. And I can't except any gifts from you or your family anymore either." The bell rang at that moment. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have class work to do." Sora put a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Come on, Kairi."

"Yeah." I agreed and I hopped alongside him.

**After School**

I balanced myself at my locker so that I could grab my work that I needed for tonight. Boy, it felt good to get Kari off my back. Hopefully, she won't be bugging us anymore. I still felt bad for Kaito though. He was friendly compared to his sister. So now I know who caused all of that mayhem at our anniversary, at the mall back in October, at the Halloween party, and all of those chaotic times, I knew whose fault it was. Well, it was time to the put the past behind us and move on now.

"Hey Kairi." I looked and saw one of my Biology classmates. "Do you have a date to the dance?" Did I mention how many guys keep trying to ask me out to the dance?

"I'm not going, sorry."

"Damn. Well, I'll see ya." He said before walking off. I waved bye and went back to my thing. Sora arrived shortly afterwards.

"So, who was that?"

"Just a guy who tried to ask me out to the dance." I replied.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I said I wasn't going."

"You're not? Why?" Sora asked leading me out of the school and to the parking lot.

"I don't like dances that much that's all. And you weren't gonna go either, right?"

"Well…" Sora began to say. I stopped hopping and stood in front of him staring into his eyes. Gosh, how blue they were. "I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me? Usually I don't go to dances, but I was thinking lately and suddenly, I realized that we haven't danced once since the day we became a couple. So, I was kind of hoping that we could go together."

Sora had a good point. I hated dances, but he sounded like he really wanted to go. I had three options now. One, just tell him the truth that you don't really want to go. Two, make up some excuse that'll make you miss the dance. Three, just go to the dance with him because I love him. I started thinking of _Twilight_ now. Bella and Edward would sacrifice themselves just to keep each other alive and happy. That's when I realized that if you truly love someone, you would think of them first. Or else, everyone would be just like Kari. So, I made my decision.

"I'd love to, Sora." I answered. Sora's lips curved into that grin that I've loved forever. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I would love to go to the dance with you, Sora."

**Kari's POV**

Okay, things are getting really screwy now. First of all, they find out of my plans to ruin Kairi's life forever, then they get back together, and now they're going to the dance together! Oh, this'll look great. Daddy's gonna kill me when he finds out that Sora's not going with me and that he had to spend loads of munny on a tuxedo just for Sora. And everybody probably knows what I did to Sora and Kairi, so now I'm probably to most hated person in the school. I stomped off and got into my car. I started to sob in the driver's seat. Kaito go into the passenger's seat.

"This is not fair! Now that my plans are ruined, everything is over now!" I sobbed.

"Are you gonna drive us home or what?" Kaito asked me.

"No Kaito! Can't you see I'm in a dilemma right now!"

"Yeah. I can see you're in a dilemma that's all about YOU right now." I looked up when I heard the tone of Kaito's voice. "You know something Kari, we were best friends when we were little. But ever since we became teenagers, I feel like I don't know you anymore. What happened to my big sister?"

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" I yelled.

"No, you're not!" Kaito yelled angrily. "You're not the sweet sister I grew up with and played with. You've changed, Kari. And I hate it! If you were the person I grew up with, you never would've done what you did to Sora and Kairi and you wouldn't be treating people this way. I guess the only place I can find her is in my memories." Kaito got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I'm walking home."

"You do realize how far we live from the school."

"I don't care. I have a cell phone. Mom and Dad can call me if they're worried."

With that, Kaito walked off. I was starting to think that he was right the whole time. I have changed. I remember Kaito and I always being in the same classes together. We barely even fought back then as well. We always played together like best friends would. Ever since I turned 13 and became a teenager, I've always acted like I act now. I bossed Kaito around just because he was the younger twin. If I wanted something and someone didn't give it to me, I'd threaten to ruin their life if they didn't give it to me. If someone was more popular than I was, I would spread a rumor to make everybody hate them. Even like the situation now, if I liked a guy and someone else was with him, I would try and break them up.

Dammit, Kaito was right! I groaned and banged my head against the steering wheel a few times. I wished that none of this ever happened.

**Author's Note: Well, that's probably a boring chapter, but I needed to answer a few questions. Those of you who asked them, you know the answers now. Anyway, the last couple of chapters will be great!**


	20. Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note: Here's chapter…uh…twenty! Lost count there, huh? So, there's this chapter and then one more before the end! **

Chapter 20: Winter Wonderland

**Kairi's POV**

I hopped out of my bathroom in my bathrobe and a towel wrapped up on my head. Of course, I still had my cast on. I couldn't believe that Sora had convinced me to go to this dance, but I guess one night won't kill me. In my room, Namine was also getting ready. She was putting on some makeup while holding a mirror really close to her face. As I sat down on my bed, I took off the towel from my head and shook my hair out accidentally getting water on Namine.

"Whoa Kai, watch the water." Namine stood up and moved to a different spot.

"Sorry. I'm just not in the best mood right now."

"Why?"

"Because I still have a broken leg and I'm being forced to go to the dance." I answered while brushing my hair.

"Hey, it'll be fun. Lots of people are going to be there. You and Sora are doubling with me and Roxas. Riku will also be there with Sapphire along with Tidus and Selphie."

"Yeah."

My closet was open. Namine kept her clothes on one side of the closet while I kept mine on the other side. Of course, my side wasn't really filled with any formal clothing. It was all casual. The only dress I had was my usual pink dress and everything else was jeans, skirts, and coats. There wasn't any law saying that I couldn't go to this dance in casual clothing. I hopped over to my closet and grabbed my pink dress. Namine was done with her makeup and was now in her pink dress that Roxas bought for her two days ago.

"What do you think?" Namine asked.

"You look great. You kinda look like Sleeping Beauty without the tiara."

"Roxas is going to love this."

I sighed. Namine truly looked beautiful. The only flaw was that she still had the burns from the fire, but Roxas also got her some gloves that went up her arms in order to cover those up. Unfortunately, I had stuff I couldn't cover up. I had a scar that went between my eyes across my face and a cast on my leg, which I need crutches for. After zipping up my dress, I walked over and grabbed my shoes…I mean…shoe and put it on my foot. I watched the TV as I finished tying my shoe. The weather was on, so I might as well see how the weather is going to be for Christmas break. I forgot to mention that earlier today was our last day at school and now we're off for break.

"It appears the next week is going to be the coldest that Destiny Islands has ever been. Research on weather patterns show that there is a good chance that it will snow on Destiny Islands for the first time in history." The weather reported said.

"No way." I refused to believe him. Snow on a tropical island?

"What's going on?"

"The weatherman is saying that it's going to snow during the next week."

"It's possible. The temperature is just barely in the 40s right now." Namine said looking out the window.

"Right." I sighed. "Well, let's go to Sora's and meet up with the guys now."

"You're going to a formal dance in a casual dress?"

"What? It's not like it's illegal to dress casually."

"I guess." Namine sighed as she followed me out my door.

I hopped down the stairs in a very difficult and frustrating way. Maybe we should've bought a one-story house. It's just the two of us, so what's the big deal with stairs, but too late now. Mom loves this house too much and isn't leaving it for at least another ten years and I'll be out of the house by then. Speaking of which, Mom was watching TV in the living room when I got down. I grabbed my hoodie while Namine opened the door.

"Leaving already?" Mom asked. "I thought Sora and Roxas were coming to pick you guys up."

"Yeah. But we wanted to leave early, so I'll see you later tonight." I said before turning.

"Freeze!" She called out. Great! What did I do wrong? "You're not going to that dance in those clothes! You look like you just came from a babysitting job."

"She does have a point." Namine agreed.

"Not helping." I muttered. "Mom, I don't have anything else to wear."

"You don't? Why didn't you just say so? I have just the thing for you to wear."

Mom led me out of the living room into her bedroom. Thank goodness her room was downstairs. She opened her closet that was filled with nice clothing. Of course she needed nice clothing for her job. She scanned the closet before finding what she needed. I couldn't believe what she was pulling out. It was a long dress similar to Namine's only this one was blue. I stared at it with wide eyes. Mom handed it to me and I held it against myself to see how it would look on me.

"It even comes with a nice coat for the cold weather." Mom added in.

"What is this?" I asked in shock at how beautiful it was.

"That was the dress I wore to my senior prom. And now, it's yours. Maybe someday when you have a daughter, you'll pass it onto her."

"Thank you." I thanked my mom. It was truly the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I hopped into the bathroom with the dress so that I could get changed.

**Sora's POV**

I finished putting on my red fingerless gloves as the time to pick up Kairi came closer. My clock kept changing slowly, which really sucked because I was really looking forward to this evening. I just kept tightening my tie and clearing my throat. Roxas was busy in my bathroom doing his hair. Why couldn't he have natural spiky hair like mine? Now I'm wasting gas money on hair gel just so he could keep it spiky. I turned off my stereo as I grabbed my car keys.

"Roxas! You ready to go?" I asked.

"Just a minute."

"What're you doing?"

"Plucking some upper lip hair." Roxas replied.

"What?" I asked. Roxas came walking out with tweezers to his upper lip. "Why are you doing that now?"

"Because, I don't want to take Namine to the dance with a mustache on my face."

"Just shave the damn thing!"

"I don't know how to use a razor."

"Oh my gosh!" I groaned as I grabbed my razor and shaving cream. I sprayed cream on Roxas' face and then shaved his face. "There! Your face is clear. Now let's go!"

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Roxas mumbled.

I got in my car and just pulled up to Kairi's driveway. Usually, we would've walked over to Kairi's and then back to the car, but since she can barely hop, we decided not to make her move around too much. Roxas and I walked up with the roses that we each bought for our dates and rang the doorbell. Of course, Kairi's mom was always to first one to answer the door. She was really into this formal dance stuff. You can really tell because she had a camera in her hands.

"Sora! Roxas! You guys are here! Come on in!" She stepped aside and let us in. "Can I get you guys anything."

"No, it's fine." Roxas refused. "Are Namine and Kairi ready?"

"Yep. Namine!" She called out. Namine came walking down the hall in a pink dress.

"Hey, Roxas." Namine smiled. She walked over to Roxas and gave him a kiss. "You look handsome."

"Thank you." He blushed. "You look beautiful yourself."

"Kairi!"

Now, Kairi was called. I waited in the hallway for Kairi to hop down the hall. I was amazed at what she was wearing. Even Roxas was just as amazed. She looked beautiful. She wore a long, blue dress with a light coat around her torso. Her face had a little makeup on, but not too much. Her hair was curled at the bottom too. I had never seen Kairi so dressed up like this before, even if she still had a cast and a scar across her face. I walked over to her. Now, we were just inches apart from each other. My hand stretched out and stroked her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Kairi." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks. You look really handsome." Kairi replied.

"These are for you." I said as Roxas and I each put a rose on each of their dresses. "There you go, perfect."

"Far from perfect." I sighed.

"Okay! Pictures! Lots and lots of pictures!" Kairi's mom gathered the four of us together.

**Kairi's POV**

After finally escaping the clutches of my mother, we were finally able to drive off to the dance. Sora drove his car. I sat in the passenger seat next to him while Roxas and Namine sat in the back with each other. It was going to take a while to get to the gym at the high school. Why? Because everybody is taking this dance so seriously that they think it's senior prom. There were like three limos in the school parking lot. They were long, I tell you, long! So, we ended up sitting in the parking lot for twenty minutes waiting for the damn limos to clear out of the freaking parking lot.

Twenty minutes had passed and we were able to finally get a parking space. Sora helped me out of the passenger seat as Namine and Roxas got out of the car themselves. They disappeared into each of our bodies so that way we could sneak them in because there was no way I was spending 4000 munny just to get both me and Namine into the dance. I hopped over towards the door and Sora walked beside with his arm around me. I was starting to think that maybe the weatherman was right about predicting snow since I could easily see my breath outside.

"How many?" The student at the door asked.

"Two." Sora replied giving the student the tickets.

"Enjoy."

Roxas and Namine came right back out as soon as we were far enough inside the gym. Hopefully, no one will get suspicious and bust us for sneaking two people in. we walked over to the side of the gym where all of our friends were. Selphie was fixing Tidus' crooked tie and Riku was dancing with Sapphire to some song that I didn't even know at the moment.

"Hey! They made it!" Tidus blurted out.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"You guys look great." Namine said.

"Thanks. You girls look…wow." Riku said slowly.

"Riku!" Sapphire scolded him.

"Kidding!" Riku laughed.

"Where's Wakka?" Sora asked.

"He couldn't make it." Selphie answered. "He got grounded because of his last math test grade."

"Ouch." Roxas simply said. "Well Namine, let's dance!"

"I'm with you there!" Namine agreed. The two made their way to dance floor and started to dance to "SOS" by the Jonas Brothers.

"Yeah, let's go girls!" Sapphire said referring to Selphie and I. They walked and I hopped over to the dance floor and stood next to them while they danced. "By the way, Kairi, I spy trouble."

"Huh?" I asked. She pointed me over to show that Kari was here. She was wearing a bright orange dress with a flower in her hair. She didn't look happy though.

"Yeah. SHE is here." Selphie agreed.

"I know, but why does she look so sad. It's heartbreaking." I answered.

"Kairi! What are you thinking? She tried to ruin your life!" Selphie freaked out.

"I know, but nobody's perfect. I think she's been punished enough."

"I know why she's sad."

I heard a voice. All three of us turned our attention to where the voice was coming from. I saw who said that. It was Kaito. That's right. He wasn't in any of mine and Sora's classes anymore since he thought that we were mad at him. He walked over to where the guys were and dragged Sora over to where we were.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Well…he kind of promised Kari that he'd dance with her at the dance." Kaito answered.

"Really?" Selphie asked in shock.

"That was before I found out she was a total asshole." Sora quickly said. He sighed. "Yeah. I kind of promised that I would dance with her."

**Sora's POV**

I stood there not knowing what the do now. To be honest, I thought Kari had actually forgotten about me promising to dance with her. Boy, nothing gets by a girl, especially if you're a good-looking guy. Hopefully, Kairi wouldn't be too pissed about it since we had no idea of who she really was. Riku and the other guys came and joined us. Nothing gets by them either.

"Sora, when did you promise that?" Kairi asked.

"Remember when I didn't come home that one night to help take care of our 'baby'?"

"Yeah."

"Well…okay. Here's what happened. I lost my job mowing lawns because I accidentally made the lawnmower explode, then Kari and I met up and she said that her dad offered a job at his Gummi Ship factory, so I took it. Then they invited me over for dinner and they were talking about this dance and then Kari is all like 'You will dance with me right' and I would've said no, but her parents were all staring at me and I couldn't say no." I told my long story.

"That's it? That's your big promise?" Tidus asked.

"Okay. So, what're you gonna do now?" Riku asked.

"There's only one thing he CAN do." Kairi replied. She hopped over to me. "You have to go talk to her."

"What? Why?" Selphie asked in shock.

"Because Kari really feels bad about what happened. Deep down, she truly admires you, Kairi. She really wants to be friends with you and Sora for real this time." Kaito explained. Wow, did she really like both of us that much?

"I know, Kaito." Kairi agreed. "I think she truly has a good heart, but needs someone to lift it from the darkness within." Riku began sobbing. "Riku? Are you crying?"

"It's just that…that sounded so beautiful. I wish someone lifted my heart from the darkness within." Riku sobbed.

"Hey! I lifted your heart!" I interrupted.

"Nu-uh! You lifted Kairi's!"

"And then I lifted yours!"

"Guys!" Selphie interrupted us. "I think Sora has a job to do."

"Yeah." I agreed.

I looked over at Kari and then at Kairi. Kairi nodded allowing me to do what I needed to do. I walked over to Kari, who was sitting in the corner all by herself. It was really shocking to me that she wouldn't be out on the dance floor dancing with her other friends, but like Kaito said, she really feels bad about what happened. I walked over and stood about two feet away from her. I waited for her to look up and she eventually did. She had a saddened look on her face.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine…I guess." She replied.

"I don't think so." I pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. "Actually, I came to apologize about how I acted earlier in the week. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have acted that way. So, I'm sorry."

"Why? I deserved it."

"Yes you did, but that didn't give me the right to act that way still. Besides, nobody's perfect. So you did something stupid, that doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself over it." I sighed and took Kari's hands in mine. Like I thought she would, Kairi looked at me and I winked at her. She nodded in agreement and let me continue. "I know that deep down, you have a good heart. You just need to use the light in your heart for good and to refuse the darkness. If you try, you can become the kind, beautiful, funny girl that anybody can be a friend to, even me."

"Really?" Kari asked wiping her tears.

"I promise." I replied.

"Thanks. You're a great guy, Sora. You're probably the nicest guy I've met in my entire life. I mean, you really care about your friends, your family, and your girlfriend. I'm really sorry I tried to do all of that stuff to ruin Kairi's life. I was jealous and confused, but I still shouldn't have done that." She sighed. "To be honest, if I could take all of that back and try to be a better friend, I would."

"Well, since you can't. I guess we'll just have to move on and forget all of that." I smiled. Kari smiled back at me. We hugged for a few seconds. To be honest, when I looked over at Kairi, she seemed happy. I guess she knows that everything is at peace now, except for one thing. "But Kari, you can't just apologize to me. You have to apologize to Kairi."

"I know." She said. We stood up and walked back to Kairi.

"Kairi, she has something to say to you." I said.

"Kairi, I know you might find this hard to believe, but I'm sorry for everything. It's my fault you and Sora had the fight, it's my fault you broke your leg and got hurt, it's even my fault that you got bronchitis."

"What?" Kairi asked in shock.

"It's a long story." Kari said. "Anyway, I'm really sorry. And deep down, I want to be a better friend to you than I was before. I truly like you, Kairi. And I want us to be friends. After all of the outings Kaito and I went on with you and Sora, I realized that you are really a fun person to hang out with. The only reason I hated you was because you and Sora were a couple. But, now I know that perhaps Sora isn't the one for me and that there is someone else out there."

"I think so too, Kari. And I think that you could be a better friend too. That's why I forgive you." Kairi put her arm around Kari. "Friends?"

"Yeah." Kari nodded. I couldn't help but shed a tear. We were finally going to be at peace. "Well, let's get this party started."

"In that case, should I ask her?" I asked Kairi.

"Go ahead." Kairi replied.

"Huh?" Kari asked confused as "Heaven" by DJ Sammy started to play.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"But…"

"I promised you a dance didn't I?"

"Okay." Kari grinned.

**Kairi's POV**

I watched Sora lead Kari out to the dance floor. Of course, I kept my eyes on them like a hawk. Every now and then, Sora would look back at me. Now that I knew that everything was okay, I didn't have to worry about anything happening. I watched all of the other couples dancing. Tidus and Selphie, Riku and Sapphire, even Roxas and Namine. After the song had ended, Sora and Kari walked back over where I was standing.

"Well, thank you for the dance." Sora thanked her.

"Yeah, thank you for the dance as well." Kari agreed. I watched her walk backwards from us and bump into someone. "Whoa! I'm sorry!"

"Kari?" Sora and I were shocked as to who she bumped into. She bumped into Sora's friend, Joe. "Hey, you look great tonight."

"Why, thank you." Kari thanked him. We couldn't help, but watch the scene. "Hey, isn't that a promise ring you're wearing?"

"Yeah. It means that I promise to remain abstinent until marriage." (A/N: Don't make fun of this!)Joe showed the ring to her.

"No way! I have one of those too!" Kari replied. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Sora and I laughed as the two went out to the dance floor to dance. Kaito was laughing as well. It was kind of ironic that Kari said that she would never go out with him and yet, they're dancing on the dance floor nonstop. I wouldn't blame Joe, after all, she's the one who kissed him at Sora's Halloween party. Roxas and Namine decided to take and break. We walked over to punch bowl and grabbed something to drink. Kaito decided to hang out with us, which was fine.

"So, how'd it go with Kari?" Roxas asked.

"It went fine." Sora answered.

"Everything's at peace with her." I said.

"Nice!" Namine cheered. She looked over at Kaito. "So, where's your date?"

"I don't have one."

"Really?" Selphie asked as she joined us.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I'm not really the dating type. Even so, I'm not looking for a girlfriend yet." Kaito answered. "The only reason I came here was because my parents paid me to keep Kari company here since she didn't have a date."

"Well, we're all here having a great time, right?" Sora asked the group.

"Yeah." Everyone muttered including me.

After a few more fast songs that I couldn't dance too, another slow song came on. All of the couples went out to the dance floor, including Kari and Joe, and got ready to dance. The song they were playing was "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. I honestly enjoyed this song. Sora walked close to me and put his lips up close to my ear.

"You ready to dance?" He whispered.

"I can't dance. Look, I can't even walk properly." I replied.

"Well, watch the genius in Sora work." He said. Sora wrapped his arms around my waist to that I wasn't balancing. "Now, let go of the crutches."

"Are you insane?"

"Just trust me." He said softly. I did what he said and laid the crutches against the wall. "There, now hop onto my feet."

"Won't I squish your feet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I wore protection."

I sighed while holding onto Sora and hopped onto his feet. The song began now and Sora began to start dancing. It was kind of weird though. Here I was, on top of Sora's feet while he was going all of the work. Of course, the guys always do all the work when you're dancing anyway, so I guess it didn't matter.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with youIs a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

"Are you okay?" Sora asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that…you don't look alright."

"Well, why am I here? I can't even stand up without needing crutches."

"Because Kairi." Sora began to say. "This goes to show that no matter what happens to you, I'll always care about you."

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

I stared up in Sora's eyes while we danced. Before I knew it, I found myself shutting my eyes welcoming the kiss that Sora was leaning in for.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing _

I stayed in Sora's arms agreeing with what the song had to say. I didn't want to miss a thing in our lives anymore.

**Author's Note: Yay! This chapter is over! I just had to put the song in I couldn't resist!**


	21. If You Asked Me To

**Author's Note: Here's the FINAL chapter! If you need to cry because this fanfic is ending, I'm giving out free hugs! Also, I have a little something for you guys at the end of this chappie, so don't stop at the end. **

Chapter 21: If You Asked Me To

**Kairi's POV**

December 24, Christmas Eve, is today. Or I should say, tonight. It's the evening and there is a big holiday lighting ceremony that they do every Christmas Eve now. I didn't go last year because Selphie was having her party and even though my mom is having her party, there are just gonna be many old people that I can't relate to, so what the heck. Tonight, the entire group was gonna go.

I bundled up as I waited for Sora to come pick me up. My cast had actually gotten "upgraded" yesterday. So, I was now in a "walking cast" that you can walk in. If only I could've gotten it upgraded before the dance, but whatever. I was probably gonna still freeze my feet off when I go outside. That's why I take off the cast, but a wooly sock on and then put it back on. I had my cozy coat on along with some soft gloves that my mom bought me as an early Christmas gift and my wooly socks under my tennis shoes. I also had my favorite purple scarf wrapped around my neck so that Sora wouldn't need to give me his. I walked downstairs to find many of the old neighbors, including Sora's mom talking and enjoying warm cider. I saw Sora waiting in the living room. That's funny, I didn't hear him come in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sora asked getting up off the couch. He was all bundled up too.

"Yep. Now, you won't have to hear me complain since I have a better cast now." I said with relief.

"Great! Well, let's go."

Sora wrapped his arm around me as we walked outside of the house over to his car. It was colder than Mt. Gagazet! I could almost feel my nostrils freezing up. Soon, before I know it, I'll be dripping icicles out of my nose. Once I was in the car, Sora turned on the heater to warm us up. He also turned on the radio. They were playing holiday tunes including our favorite: Jingle Bell Rock. We jammed to the tune as awe made our way over to the pier where they were having the festival.

When we arrived, the place looked amazing. Thankfully, they had many lights and lanterns to try and keep us warm. There were also heaters everywhere and at each booth. It's a good thing that this place is always prepared. Sora and I walked hand in hand as we searched for the rest of the group. We found them waiting for us over by one of the food stands.

"Hey Kairi! I love your new cast! It's so fetch!" Selphie said all jumpy.

"Did you just say 'fetch'?" Tidus asked.

"I watched Mean Girlslast night. What's wrong with that?"

"So, let's get started!" Riku declared. "The lighting ceremony begins in five minutes, so let's hurry."

"Right." Sapphire agreed. The whole group started to head over to the carnival games. Roxas and Namine decided to come out and join the fun.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sora and I turned around to see Kari, Joe, and Kaito. "Hey, don't forget us!" Kari said crossing her arms.

"Well, you're just in time, ya!" Wakka said from a distance.

"Kari? You and Joe are together now?" Sora asked in shock.

"Yep! And we're proud of it!" Joe answered.

"Well, let's go people before we miss the ceremony!" Kaito said running off to the big tree.

Kari and Joe ran off following him. The rest of the group were already down by the tree. From where Sora and I were standing, we actually had a great view of the tree. The only problem was that it was so freaking noisy. You could hear people chatting from a distance. I asked Sora if we could just sit where we were and we decided to. The night actually looked really pretty for December, which is our heaviest rainy season. We stared up at the stars. We also listened to the music that was playing in the distance.

_Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darling  
I said I'd never let nobody in_

"The stars look beautiful tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, they do. I'm surprised they're out in December." Sora agreed. "They're shiny like diamonds too." I leaned on Sora's shoulder just looking up in the sky. "Are you cold?"

"A little." I answered. Sora then wrapped his arms around. It didn't feel like December anymore, it felt more like June now. "Thanks."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sora said as he reached into his pocket. "You dropped this." I gasped at what he was holding up. It was the ring he gave me. I couldn't believe that he still had that. He took my hand in his and put the ring back on my finger.

"You still kept it?"

"I will never let go of you, Kairi, ever."

_But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to_

We stared into each other's eyes and then kissed. I forgot all about everything around me. About how cold it was, where everyone else was, and that there was some weird hobo staring at us.

_Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling  
I said I needed, needed to be free _

Our kiss was interrupted by the sound of the large crowds' applause. The lights all around us had gone out and now the lighting ceremony was going on. There were many fiber optics and lights going on and off. The actual ceremony was playing holiday tunes, but our song was still playing.

_But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me toI just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to_

I watched as the other couples from our group kissed as well over by the tree. Sora put his hand under my chin and leaned in to kiss me again, but didn't happen when I felt something ice cold but wet on my nose. I shivered and wiped it off. Then I looked up and realized what hit me. It was snowing! Snowflakes were falling on Destiny Islands! Everybody started to cheer and looked as if they were trying to catch the snowflakes.

_Ask me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby_

_(But if you asked me to...) _

_All ya gotta do  
All ya gotta do  
'All 'You 'Gotta do, is ask me to  
I'll give you my world  
I'll give you my world  
Everything, everything baby._

"Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Always." Sora said as he wrapped his arms around me.

_Just ask me to _

_If you asked me to  
I'd change my mind  
I'll change my mind_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, the rest of the year went by like a breeze. It was now summer vacation for all of us. Tenth grade was over, everybody's birthdays including just two months ago had passed, everything was at peace for the rest of the year, so there was no chaos left to worry about. Unfortunately, the snowfall that we had on Christmas Eve didn't last very long. As soon as break was over, the weather was warming up and going back to normal, which I found kind of awkward. I got my cast off by Valentines Day, so that meant I had Spring Break without any trouble. It was nice to have my legs back for the rest of the year.

Plans for the summer? Well, everybody's got their own. Riku and Sapphire are going to be seniors next year and want to go into filmmaking. So, they're to an all-summer camp to learn how to make films. Isn't it a coincidence that they want to do the same thing? Tidus and Wakka are signing up for summer Blitzball so they can get enough practice to earn a scholarship later on in high school. Kari got a summer job serving snacks at the movie theater and Kaito is now working at his father's business. Roxas and Namine are going to Twilight Town for a few weeks just to get away from the island. Selphie is just hanging around with everybody as usual. Don't you love her to death? As for me, the year has gone from boring, to awkward, to stressful, to actually enjoyable. Now for my summer, I'm just going to kick back and enjoy life and not get attacked by any grizzly bears this summer either. The best part is I'll be enjoying it with Sora and won't have to worry about any chaos going on between us…

…except for maybe the surfer girls.

**Author's Note: Okay! That's the end of the chapter, but I have a little something for all of you readers! Here it is! Drum roll Sora!**

**Sora: Why do I have to do the drum roll?**

**Me: Because I said so!**

**Sora: Fine! -beats on drums-**

**Me: You guys have won…A PREVIEW OF KAIRI III!!**

**Kairi: No way! I have a three-quel!**

**Me: Yes, but you guys are going to be miserable. -evil laugh-**

**Sora: You're mean. You're so mean that when you're on myspace even Tom won't be your friend!**

**Me: Put a cork in it! Anyway, roll the preview!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kairi III

(Takes place two years later)

**Sora's POV**

I woke up that morning, for once, early. For some reason, I couldn't sleep right now. I knew that it was possible that something was wrong. Sitting up in the bed in my new dorm room, I looked around. Everything was still normal. Riku was still in his bed sleeping like a baby. I checked the time, it was 7 in the morning. Well, to girls that's not early, but for us men, that's pretty damn early. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. Yeah, everything looked normal from here, but that's where I get fooled. What if some strange psycho killer came running into people's houses suddenly killing them? I had better call Kairi and see if she's alright.

My cell phone still had all of my numbers in the address book from high school. Although some I lost touch with, so I deleted them. I found Kairi's number and dialed the number. I waited patiently. There was no answer. I guess Kairi's phone was off. So, I tried the home phone number. There were a few dial tones at the other line, but eventually someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Uchida?"

"Oh, Sora, how are you doing?" Ms. Uchida asked.

"I'm fine. Listen, is Kairi alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I've been having these weird thoughts lately and I'm thinking that maybe something happened to her." I explained.

"Well, she's okay."

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"She's not here. Didn't you know?" Ms. Uchida asked confused.

"Know what?"

"Kairi left the island. She left yesterday."

"What?" I asked in shock. "Without telling me?"

"Well, she did want me to give you something. It's here at the house."

"I'll be there!"

With that, I hung up my cell phone. I threw on some clothing and got in my car to drive over to Kairi's house. If there was a time where I wished that I hadn't had moved out of my house, now would've been a good time. The traffic lights were frustrating. They took like five minutes each. As soon as the lights would turn green, I'd step on the gas and go. After a few minutes of driving, I was finally there. I knocked on the door like ten times before Ms. Uchida let me in.

"Where's this thing?" I asked immediately.

"In Kairi's room." She said pointing to the stairs.

I rushed past her and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. What did she have to give me? I hope it wasn't the ring I gave her back in the tenth grade. Or any of the other expensive stuff that I gave her back in high school. When I was in her room. I saw how empty it was. The last of her room was just her old bed. Did she move out? That's couldn't have been. She still had a bed in her room, but why did she take everything else? On the bed, I saw something. It was an envelope. Is that the thing she wants to give me? I walked over to the bed, sat on it, and opened the envelope.

I opened it to reveal a letter.

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! Where's Kairi? Well, that's all of the preview you're getting, so try and guess where she is now! Not literally. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this fanfic! There's so many of you that I can't name them all off, but thanks to you all! You all get Sora cookies! **


End file.
